Save the best for last
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Life has a funny way of directing you to the people who were always meant to be there. Love always has a way of breaking you down, building you up and teaching you how to love with wisdom and strength. Family always has a way of keeping you grounded and holding you up when you falter in your steps. It's funny how Quinn Fabray never listened to any of it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello, everyone. Please do not think this will be another story with updates or anything. _

_I'm trying to clean out the list upon list of stories I have that have been sitting here in my doc for over two years or more. _

_It's hard to find the chapters I'm currently working on with so many to scroll through._

_ I almost accidently posted a completely different story chapter when I was posting for 'You are the Mother.'_

_That would have been bad._

_ That's why I also posted a chapter that I had for 'Appearances aren't always what they seem.' the other day._

_ I'm just clearing up some space and I don't want to delete what I have._

_I already accidently erased some stories I had saved to a document file in my computer without thinking._

_So this was the safest option._

_ So, for the chapters I do have for this will be posted when I'm done combing through my list but I can't promise this will get picked up right away unless it gets heavy on the review or whatever._

_I'm focusing only on my main three stories until their done. _

_If I find any more chapters for any of my other stories that are posted on here than I'll post them as well._

_ If not, you'll just have to wait until I'm done with at least 'You are the Mother.'_

_Because that one is definitely taking a lot of time to finish because of the length of the story._

_As well as the fact that I've been going back chapter through chapter to edit the entire thing at the same time. _

_So, again I'm sorry if you get attached and depending on how many reviews this story gets, I don't mind writing up chapters for it here and there._

_ It just won't be as frequent as my main stories. Anyway, sorry for the long ramble. _

_I don't own glee or any rights to anything tied to it._

* * *

Rachel groaned as the tongue in her mouth swirled against her own.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

She was about to lose her virginity to some one she didn't love but seemed to be the only person who didn't care that she was Rachel Berry.

Yeah, she was still a loser to the girl but it beats being alone.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day. I got shit to do." Was said in such a annoyed tone, Rachel had to fight herself not to be completely turned off.

Who knows when she'd ever get this opportunity again.

Not that they didn't fool around here and there but it was never on Rachel's terms.

Only when the girl below her texted her _'I'm bored come over.' _

So, Rachel rushed only because this girl was the only person she'd ever kissed and now would probably be the only person who'd actually want to be intimate with her.

Rachel's eyes rolled back as pleasure took over and she was lost to the feeling of intercourse for the first time in her 17 years of life.

* * *

**16 YEARS LATER.**

Quinn rushed through the doors of the E.R. Her heart thudding madly in her chest.

She just received a call 20 or so minutes ago that her daughters school bus, that had been making it's way to the museum of Natural History was just in an accident.

Quinn found herself surrounded with parents just as frazzled as she was looking for answers.

She had rushed to the front desk and was told she had to wait just like every other parent in the room.

It seemed like hours but really was only 2, before she heard her daughters name called.

She rushed over to the nurse who escorted her to the room her daughter was being held.

"Mommy!"

Quinn rushed to the bed engulfing her daughter in a hug as relief washed over her.

"The doctor who treated her will be in shortly to go over everything with you." The nurse said and Quinn nodded too engrossed in her daughter and trying not to cry at almost losing her only life line.

"Oh, baby. Are you ok?" Quinn made a gesture with her hand.

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

Quinn's back was to the door when there was a knock on the door before the doctor walked in.

"Ok, Alice McIntosh. How are you feeling?"

Quinn froze as her body went ridged with shock.

Quinn slowly turned her head and gasp.

The doctors head raised at the gasp in concern before she too gasped as well.

"Q-Quinn?" Was spoken with such surprise and breathless wonder.

"Oh my god, Santana?" Quinn was just as shocked.

Santana stared for only a moment before her face broke into a huge smile and she shook her head still in wonderment.

"Well, I'll be damned. How are you, Q?" Santana said stepping forward causing Quinn to stand as well.

The two women embraced like two sisters who hadn't seen each other in a century, which in they're case was actually a little over a decade.

"I-I'm good! Oh my god! Look at you! Your doctor!" Quinn gushed.

She couldn't believe it. Her ex-bestfriend/frienemy was standing in front of her looking every bit the adult.

It was in Santana's eyes as well. She was definitely seasoned.

"I had no idea this was your kid and by the size of that rock, I take it your happily married?" Santana said with a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I am and you look to be as well." Quinn replied gesturing to the gold band on Santana ring finger.

"Yes, though this is just my band because I can't wear my ring here. I have this paranoia of actually losing it in a patient." Santana replied with a smile.

"I want to ask but I don't want to be rude." Quinn said honestly but treading lightly. Santana smiled this wistful smile.

"You can ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You and Britney.. Did you-"

"I proposed our senior year of college." Santana said with a shit eating grin.

Quinn's smile blossomed into radiance as happiness filled her eyes.

The moment was broken when the brunettes pager went off.

"Oh, shoot. Alright, um, I'm sorry we have to make this quick." Santana said as she switched back to doctor mode.

She began explaining to Quinn that Alice had just broken her wrist.

It was a clean break and other than a few scrapes and bruises she was ok to be released.

Santana was about to exit the room before she stopped at the door and turned back to the blonde.

"Hey. You don't have to if you don't want to but would you like to get lunch sometime?" Santana ask so adult like it was hard for Quinn to obsorb the women in front of her.

Quinn's smile split her face.

She had wanted to ask but didn't know if Santana would be interested.

The last time they spoke didn't end well. "Of course! May I use your pen?" Quinn ask kindly.

"Here. Just program it into my phone." Santana replied handing over her cell.

Quinn took the phone and put her number in than handed the phone back.

"It's really good to see you, Q." Santana said with a warm smile pulling the blonde into a hug.

"You too." Quinn replied.

Her emotions swirling in her chest. The two released each other.

Santana looked over at the quiet little girl.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice." Santana said with a warm smile and wave.

The little blonde smiled and waved back shyly.

"If your in any pain, you tell mommy and she'll call me and I'll check you, ok?" Santana ask.

Alice stared at Santana for a moment than nodded.

"Ok. The nurse will bring the paper work for her release and a list of physical therapists in the area but I'll circle the one I think is the best. Trust me your going to love him." Santana said with a smile.

"Ok, well, I'll see you?"

"Definitely." Santana replied before giving a final wave to Alice and quiet 'Bye' to Quinn.

Quinn sat down in the chair as she felt completely thrown by the turn of events.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How do you know Doctor Lopez?"

"We went to school together, sweetie."

"Was she your friend?"

"Yeah.. She was my best friend.." Quinn spoke sadness engulfing her the moment the word 'Was' left her lips.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

Quinn sat nervously in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

Santana had called her last week and asked if she'd be available this week for lunch because it was the only day she had off.

Quinn readily agreed. She had thought Santana had changed her mind.

Quinn hated herself for not thinking to get Santana's number and resigned herself to never seeing her again.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Quinn's eyes were glued to the door in anticipation.

She was anxious and felt completely out of her element.

The blonde became alert once Santana walked through the door.

Santana was shown to the table and smiled broadly upon seeing Quinn.

Quinn rose to feet and stepped forward to embrace the brunette.

"Hey." Quinn said with a smile.

"Hey, I hope you found this place, alright?" Santana ask with a smile.

"Oh yes, my driver didn't have any difficulty." Quinn replied.

Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Your driver?"

"Yes?" Quinn answered with a question, unsure of Santana's tone.

Santana let a small chuckle.

"Is something amusing?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No."

"Than why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, it's just weird." Santana replied casually.

"What may I ask is weird?"

"You." Santana replied bluntly as Quinn stared back with offended eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but god, Q!"

"I don't understand what your issue is?" Quinn spoke with slight irritation in her tone.

"You just seem so.." Santana shook her head, her eyes glancing around trying to find the right word before settling back on the blonde. "Booshie." Santana finally settled on.

Quinn's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Excuse me?!" Quinn said full of indignation. "Ok. Obviously this was a bad idea. Clearly you haven't changed." Quinn huffed out already standing to storm out.

Santana grabbed her wrist before she could walk away standing slightly to stop the blonde.

"Hey, come on. I'm sorry, ok. Please seat." Santana pleaded in an uncharacteristic way.

Quinn looked at the brunette's eyes and saw amused sincerity shining in them.

The blonde cleared her throat as she warily sat back down.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just you seem a little uptight and I just want you to relax. It's just me. Santana. I promise to behave." Santana said in a relaxed tone.

"Obviously, it's you. Your still tactless." Quinn said with some bite, still a little bruised by the brunette's earlier words.

"True.. Come on, can we start over?" Santana asked softly.

"I don't know, are you going to continue to offend me?"

"I will do my best not to but you know me, Q. I've got an alter ego that refuses to die. Maybe you remember her? I call her snix." Santana said with a smirk.

She could clearly see Quinn fighting a smile. "Come on, you remember don't you." Santana urged wickedly.

Quinn shook her head and finally she released her smile. "Your crazy."

"Maybe but I'm still more hotter than you." Santana replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

An hour later found the 2 women in deep conversation.

Santana retelling Quinn of she and Britney's crazy roller coaster of relationship through the years.

"-and honestly I never felt more lost." Santana said with a shake of her head. "If it wasn't for Berry, I don't think I would have had the balls to fight for her."

At the mention of Rachel Berry Quinn's eyes widen as her stomach did an odd flip.

"You stood in contact with Rachel?"

Santana eyed the blonde as her own eyes widened.

She hadn't meant to bring up the brunette but she was part of the story.

"Yeah. Like I said if it wasn't for her. I don't think Britts and I would have made it passed college." Santana replied.

"Are you guys still friends?" Quinn asked.

Though she seemed calm on the outside. Just hearing Rachel's name caused a flurry of emotions she didn't understand but than again Rachel always had stirred those emotions since high school.

She always got under Quinn's skin.

She was the only one that could and Quinn had no idea why but by the end of senior year they had started a tentative friendship.

She even bought the metro north passes that they only got to use once on each other freshman year of college.

When Quinn came down to stop Rachel from doing a top nude seen for a student film and once when Rachel came to New Haven to talk some sense into Quinn about dating her psych professor.

After that Quinn had started dating some one else and Rachel had moved out of the apartment she shared with Santana and Kurt very abruptly.

Everyone became busy with they're own lives.

They no longer had any time for one another.

The last time Quinn was around the glee club was when she brought Biff down for the holidays.

Puck along with Santana tried to convince her he was trash.

That she could do better than him. She hadn't even made it to Finn's funeral.

"Yeah, actually. We lost contact sophomore year just after Finn's funeral." Santana started explaining.

"Rachel had got a call and left back to Lima for about a week."

"When Rachel came back she said she was moving out than packed her things and left."

"No other explanation but that. After moving out, she got really busy and before we knew it, we lost contact." Santana said sadly.

"I didn't see Rachel for another two years, when I ran into her outside of my college building."

"We reconnected and that was around the time Britts and I broke up."

"We hung out. At first she was hard to reconnect with because she was so private about her life but the more we hung out the more she trusted me."

"Eventually Rachel told me to get my shit together and helped me woo Britts again."

"That asshole Britney was with tried to tell her that Berry and I were screwing behind her back but eventually everything worked out."

"Why do you ask? Are you interested in seeing her?" Santana inquired.

"I know you guys lost contact just before Finn passed." Santana spoke softly at the mention of Finn. They were 32 years old now but it still stung to speak his name.

"Um.. Yes, I suppose I do. Only if she wants to, though. I wouldn't want to force her to have lunch with me. Do you think she'd be interested?" Quinn asked feeling a little desparate at the mere idea of being able to just sit with Rachel.

Quinn had secretly kept watch on any media platform for the name Rachel Berry but it never came.

Not on TV, not in movies, not in music and not on Broadway. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Honestly?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded. "I'm not sure. Not that your a sore subject or anything but Rachel's a really private person. She's also extremely busy. She works hard to spend time even with her kids." Santana said and internally quirked an eyebrow with a smile as she watched Quinn's eyes shine at the news that Rachel Berry had children.

"She's a mother?" Quinn ask with a fond smile and something akin to a dreamy like shake of her head with a tone of awe in her voice.

Santana filed that little tid bit for later.

"Yes, actually. She has two." Santana answered.

"Wow. That's amazing." Quinn said with a full blown smile.

"How old are the-"

"You know she still talks about you." Santana cut in.

Quinn's eyes widened at the new information. "Really?"

"Yes, she told me about the time you blackmailed coach Sylvester to give the glee club a page for the thunder clap photo." Quinn flushed and Santana smiled.

"I didn't know she knew about that." Quinn said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well. You were her hero for it." Santana replied and saw a flicker of something in the blonde's eyes but it was gone too quickly.

Santana wanted to guide the conversation away from Rachel.

"So, how's the munchkin?" Santana ask with a smile.

"She's ok. Her wrist is healing just fine." Quinn replied with a smile.

"So, is she your only one?"

"She was." Quinn said with a secret smile.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Santana ask with a surprised smile.

Quinn nodded as her eyes shined with tears over the news with a little bit of what looked like relief in them.

"Why didn't you say anything?! Come here!" Santana said standing as did Quinn to hug the blonde. "Congratulations, Q." Santana said sweetly.

"Thank you." Quinn replied as the two released each other.

They sat back down and Quinn subtly wiped away a stray tear.

"How far along are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just took the pregnancy test last night. We just moved here two months ago. I have to choose a new doctor." Quinn replied.

"Oh, I have a friend. She just so happens to be the top obstetrician in the country. Her main practice is here. I could get you an appointment if you'd like?" Santana ask with a smile.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It's too much." Quinn spoke up immediately.

"Q, come on, stop with the modesty. I got this. She doesn't work all the time now. She's cut back. She only takes certain cases. I'm sure I could get you in by this week." Santana replied.

"You really shouldn't have to do that. I cou-"

"Q, don't worry about it. Besides trying to get a new doctor and an appointment in this city is hectic and if this is a sure positive. I'd rather set you up sooner rather than later. Come on, let me do this for you." Santana spoke sincerely.

Quinn smiled appreciatively. "Alright. Thank you, San."

"Awesome. What day is good for you?" Santana ask.

Quinn thought for a moment. "I suppose Thursday. It would give me a few days to move some things around." Quinn replied.

"Thursday it is."

"How are you so sure you could get Thursday?"

"Oh, please. That bitch owes me a favor." Santana responded sounding exactly like her teenage self. Quinn smiled adoringly at her.

"There's the Santana I remember." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget it, either." Santana replied with her own smile.

"So, do you and Britney have any children?"

"Yes. twins and they were created for my slow torture." Santana said with a scoff and eye roll.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad?" Quinn said with a giggle.

Santana gave her a deadpanned look of annoyance.

"They're 6 and tried to drive my car. One pushing the pedal and the other at the wheel. I don't even know how they got the damn thing open. They drove the car straight through the garage door. Thank god they didn't make it to the street. That fucking baby sitter was fired immediately." Santana scoffed out.

Quinn gasped and struggled for a moment before she snorted in laughter than slapped a hand over her mouth a she flushed in embarrassment at the unlady like snort that escaped her.

"It's ok, you can laugh. I'm over it now." Santana replied with a knowing smile of her own.

Once she got herself under control the blonde removed her hand and cleared her throat as she licked her lips.

"I hope they were alright." Quinn said eventually. Trying but failing to hold in the rest of her laughter.

"Before or after I whopped their asses?" Santana deadpanned.

"It's like you gave birth to yourself... Twice" Quinn responded giggling.

"You have no idea." Santana said with a laugh.

* * *

**THURSDAY MORNING 9 AM.**

Quinn's driver pulled up to the doctors office with time to spare.

She headed inside, straight to the service clerk desk.

"Hello, My name is Lucy McIntosh. I have an appointment?"

Santana texted her the date, time of the appointment and address and told her to give her a call when it was over with the news.

The nurse nodded than handed the blonde a clip board with all the forms she needed to fill out.

There weren't many people waiting and it was a comfortable office.

After filling in her paper work, she returned it to the front desk and waited.

15 minutes later she was escorted to her check up room by the nurse.

"Dr. Logan will be in shortly." The nurse said and Quinn nodded her understanding.

"Thank you." Quinn replied.

The nurse left and Quinn sat and waited patiently.

She couldn't believe her luck that she might be pregnant again.

She had been worried that she couldn't have anymore children with all the times they've tried to conceive but it never worked out.

She hadn't told anyone other than Santana about the possible pregnancy because she wanted to be sure.

She's had so many false alarms before and it always ended the same, with her in tears.

There was a knock on the door and Quinn's eyes were on the opening door instantly, than her jaw dropped as the doctor entered with her eyes on the clip board in her hands.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"Quinn.." Was whispered back just as floored.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god. Y-Your Dr. Logan?" Quinn asked in shock.

"And your the special friend." Rachel replied but not as a question.

It was only a second before Quinn's smile was splitting her face.

"Wow.. I-I can't believe this, Rachel, How are you?!" The blonde spoke with happiness and wonder.

Quinn's body moved on it's own accord and before she could stop herself.

She stood up immediately and pulled the brunette into a hug before Rachel had time to register it.

It took a moment for the brunette to respond but once she was knocked from her stupor she returned the hug.

"H-How are you?" Rachel ask still reeling over the fact that Quinn Fabray was in her arms hugging her after so many years of no contact.

"I'm good. Fine, actually. Oh my.. Y-Your so.. tall!" The blonde exclaimed in a tone of disbelief as she took the brunette in.

She realized Rachel wasn't wearing any heels. So she couldn't blame the height on that. The woman was just tall.

Quinn was a little surprised by the height difference between them now.

Instead of her being taller than Rachel, Rachel was 4 inches taller than her.

She remembers Rachel being 5'2 the last she had seen her.

How the hell was she looking up at the girl-woman! Not girl, Rachel was a woman now.

"How are you?" Quinn ask again not sure what else to continue with.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rachel was a doctor.

A tall and from what she felt from hugging the woman a _very strong_ doctor.

What happened to Broadway?

How the hell was the brunette so tall?

She wanted to ask but knew not only was it none of her business but also she remembered what Santana had said about Rachel being a private person.

She also didn't want to be rude.

"I'm doing great, myself." Rachel replied with a warm smile.

Her eyes raking over the blonde's face in awe, almost as if she was searching for something. Quinn was doing the same.

It was clear that neither of them were who they use to be and not who they both thought they'd be or where they'd be in life by this age.

Quinn was the first to break the searching contest.

"Look at you. Wow. You look different but not." Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel shook her head to clear it when the blonde spoke.

"Puberty." Rachel said with a smile and eye roll. "I could say the same about you. And that ring! Lord you'd probably drown with that thing." Rachel added with a chuckle as she shut the door to the room and Quinn stepped back over to the examination table.

Quinn glanced down at her ring and convered it with her other hand almost in a shameful manner, that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Everyone always commented on her wedding ring.

They were impressed with the design, clarity and cut not to mention it's size.

She absolutely hated it. It was not her at all. It was big, heavy and bulky to her.

She would have appreciated something a little more modest but that wasn't her husband's fancy.

He loved to show off and when the ring he chose was the topic of conversation, he puffed his chest with pride.

"Uh, yeah. It's beautiful. Biff has amazing taste." Quinn replied.

It was the same answer she gave everyone.

It was so automatic that it lacked the emotion it needed to make the statement believable or affectionate.

Rachel heard the toneless answer for what it was but didn't comment.

Instead she got back to the reason they were there.

"That's great. So, Mrs. McIntosh. Let's get some blood from you than I will send you for a urine sample. Ok." Rachel spoke and Quinn internally cringed at hearing Rachel refer to her as Mrs. McIntosh.

Like a doctor would they're patient.

Like a stranger would another stranger.

She felt a knot form in her stomach. It was uncomfortable.

She felt a feeling of sadness weigh down on her shoulders.

Rachel continued on as a doctor should.

Quinn continued on as she was suppose to, like a patient.

They drew the blood and Quinn went to the rest room for a urine sample.

"Ok. I'll send this out and we should have your answer back in an hour or so. If you like you can go grab yourself some breakfast or something. Just be sure to be back within that time frame." Rachel spoke.

"Ok. Thank you, again. Ra-" Quinn cleared her throat.

Stopping herself from saying the brunette's name.

Clearly Rachel had no desire to reconnect since she's obviously all business.

"Thank You, Dr. Logan for seeing me on such short notice."

"No, thanks necessary. I'll see you in about an hour." Rachel replied before exiting the room.

Quinn left the doctors office as calmly as she could.

She whipped her phone out and found who she needed and pressed send.

The phone rung a few times before the voicemail picked up.

_"You've reached Dr. Pierce-Lopez. Please leave a message.' _

"Santana it's Quinn. I would have appreciated a little heads up before coming to this office. Why didn't you tell me the doctor was Rachel?! I was completely caught off guard and I'm pretty sure she's not too happy to see me. She-" The voicemail bleep indicated her time was up.

She sighed in frustration. The blonde glanced around and noticed a cafe across the street and decided that's where she'd stay until she needed to head back.

* * *

Back in the clinic Rachel was also upset.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rachel growled in anger down the phone line.

The brunette was in her office with the door close and shades drawn fuming.

"Look, she needed a doctor. Your the best in the country." Santana reasoned.

"That's not why you did this and you know it!" Rachel spat. "Did you not consider any of us at all?! What the hell did you think was going to happen?!"

Santana sighed tiredly on the other end of the line. She did consider them.

When she had that dinner she could tell something was off with the blonde.

There was an aura of sadness beneath the blonde's happy façade.

At the mention of Rachel it seemed that sadness vanished instantly.

The blonde's eyes shined differently than it did when Quinn and she herself had met in the hospital room.

There was something about Rachel that sparked a fire in the blonde's eyes and demeanor.

Santana couldn't explain it even if she wanted to.

She just had a feeling, call it a hunch that she had to reunite Rachel and Quinn.

Santana knew exactly why Rachel was pissed.

She understood whole heartedly, hell when she found out she couldn't pick her jaw up from the floor for like a year but still..

She felt it in her bones that this had to happen.

Her psychic Mexican third eye was tingling though she's Puerto Rican. So, she just had to do it.

She had asked her wife her thoughts on the matter before she called and left Quinn the message about the appointment.

She told Britney exactly how she felt and Britney agreed that she should do it.

Whether something came out of it or not, it had to happen not just for Quinn but for everyone.

"Rachel honestly what's it going to hurt. Everyone already knows and has known for a long time. It's not like you don't talk about her. She's not some hidden secret." Santana spoke tenderly.

"I know that!" Rachel fired back.

"Rachel.. What is this really about?" Santana ask.

The wind in Rachel's sails died upon hearing that tone.

"It could go wrong, San. I can't put her through it only for her to get hurt. She's apart of my everything. I can't allow her to get hurt if the truth comes out and Quinn runs away. I don't think I could take seeing her hurt. It'd kill me to see her hurting because of my choices. She's not just Quinn, she's so much more than that. She has the ability to destroy everything I worked so hard to protect and if she runs away. I'm the one who would really be at fault here for even allowing us to reconnect." Rachel said tiredly.

It isn't that Rachel's not happy to see Quinn.

In fact, she was completely shocked and awed by the blonde's presence.

She honestly never thought she'd ever see her again.

However; Rachel remembers who Quinn use to be and when Quinn didn't want to acknowledge things she ran away.

When Santana and Puck tried to ward her off that douche bag Biff. Quinn didn't listen.

She was a flight risk and Rachel didn't think she could handle the risk.

"And if she doesn't run?.." Santana asked.

"..If she doesn't now than I'd be holding my breath every second, every day waiting for her to, because that's who she's shown us she is." Rachel replied. Santana sighed.

"Rachel.. You can't punish her for her past. She's an adult now and so are you. We were all kids back than. Of course she ran, hell none of us even know why everything happened the way it did but it did. Look, at you now. Your happy. So, is she. You have every one in your life that you want and need. I can't say that this is going to end good or badly but don't you think she deserves to know? Don't you think she deserve this opportunity? Your not being fair to her by letting her go without knowing. In the end, if she ever finds out she'll probably hate you for not giving her a choice in the matter. Do really want that?" Santana asked.

"...No.." Rachel said as her eyes filled with tears.

The thought alone felt like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body, especially in her heart.

"Alright than, You don't have to say anything now. Just go on a few lunch dates. Get to know this adult Quinn now. You never know, she might surprise you." Santana said than sighed as she heard a sniffle on the other end.

"It'll be ok, Rach. Even if it ends badly, you have all of us to help you through this, ok? You don't have to be afraid." Santana assured softly.

"I love you, San..."

"I love you, too, Mija..." Santana spoke as tender as a mother would they're daughter.

She knew Rachel was terrified but something had to give.

There's no way Quinn Fabray came back into their lives as some fluke.

There was a reason though Santana had no clue what that reason was.

She still felt like this was fates way of fixing what went wrong.

"Ok, now when she comes back. Relax and don't worry about anything else, ok? Be casual, invite her to lunch. Plain and simple, ok?"

"Ok.." Rachel sniffled.

There was a knock at Rachel's office door.

"I'll give you a call back later, I have to go." Rachel said.

"Ok, talk to later."

"And san?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

"Always mija."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and did her best to get herself together.

She opened her office door after checking that she was presentable in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"The results are in Dr. Logan."

* * *

Across the street Quinn sat staring out the window with a cup of tea in front of her.

She had been staring at Rachel's doctors office the entire time.

Questions were whirling in her mind about Rachel and why Santana had thought it would be a good idea to send her to Rachel.

Quinn's phone rang jolting her from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mrs. McIntosh?"

"Yes."

"This is doctor Logan's office. Your results are in. You can come back whenever your ready." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Quinn replied.

"Your welcome."

The phone clicked off signaling the end of the call.

Quinn sighed as she pressed the end button.

The blonde wasn't sure if she wanted to even head back in there.

Rachel's demeanor making her feel like she was intruding caused the blonde to make her decision.

She pulled up her contacts on her phone than pressed send and lifted it to her ears.

"Michael. I'm ready to leave."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right out front shortly." Came the reply.

Quinn hung up and swallowed thickly.

The blonde stood up and exited the café when she saw her driver pull up to the doctors office. She rushed over and got in.

"Where to Mrs. McIntosh?"

"Home, please." Quinn replied as she watched the doctors office disappear from view.

She wouldn't force her presence on Rachel. She had been so happy to actually have been in the brunette's company but Rachel didn't seem like she felt the same.

She'll just find a new doctor. Someone not from her past. As for Santana she didn't know at the moment. She'd just leave it be for now.

No sense in stirring up drama where there didn't need to be any. They obviously all got along fine in life.

Even without her, so why should she bother trying to fit in where she use to, when now she didn't?


	3. Chapter 3

**WEDNESDAY MORNING.**

Quinn sat in the back of the waiting area of the clinic nervously.

It had been a few weeks since she had decided not to receive Rachel's services and 4 days since Rachel contacted her personally.

Quinn didn't answer the calls and didn't reply to the voicemails.

But after thinking about it. She decided she at least owed Rachel an apology.

She didn't want Rachel to know she had been out waiting in the waiting area.

Because she didn't have an appointment and wanted to let Rachel take care of her patients before speaking to her.

Quinn had been sitting there for an hour and half now and was currently flipping through a magazine, when the automatic doors opened signaling a new person had entered.

Quinn glanced up indifferently on impulse and had to do a double take.

The blonde's mouth dropped open in surprise and wonder.

A blonde headed girl with a smile so radiate it struck you to your core, gracefully walked through the doors.

She was wearing a Blue, white and black cheer uniform.

Quinn felt like she had traveled back in time and was watching a happier upgraded version of her teenage self.

The girl reached the front desk and spoke.

If Quinn had been standing her knees would have buckled.

The girls voice was sweet and smoky like her own.

It was as if Quinn herself removed her own voice box and gave it to the girl.

However; when she joked a little louder you could clearly here that, that alto tone was not her only register.

She also could have a clear high pitch, if she chose to speak any louder.

"Is my mother with a patient?" The girl ask but the nurse didn't get to respond as the girls name was called by a familiar voice.

Just the name alone rocked Quinn with shock and turned her world on it's axis.

"Beth! Sweetie, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at school." Rachel spoke as she walked into Quinn's wide eyed terrified line of sight.

Beth's smile grew even more beautifully upon Rachel's arrival. Looking exactly like Quinn's own.

Beth rolled her eyes as her smile gave way to a smirk that was the only indicator that she was Noah Puckerman's daughter but that eye roll and signature raised brow was all Quinn.

In fact, everything from head to toe about the girl was all Quinn.

"Please tell me you didn't forget?" Beth said exasperated.

Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Hello, it's take your kid to work day." Beth said and Rachel shook her head answering the question that yes she did forget.

"I'm so sorry, Bethy. Let me finish up with my patient and we'll get started. Wait for me in my offi-" Rachel began speaking as she turned around to escort Beth to her office.

Than the brunette froze with wide eyes as Quinn stared back with her jaw on the floor.

"Oh my god.." Rachel whispered.

Beth looked at Rachel confused for a moment, before stepping around her to see what halted her movements.

Beth's eyes widened a fraction in surprise at the blonde in the chair.

Rachel watched on as Quinn rose from her seat dangerously slow and hesitant.

Quinn's breathing came out erratically, her body began trembling and her eyes were welling rapidly with tears as she took in the sight of the daughter she had given up 16 years ago.

The blonde began shaking her head back and forth in a 'No' manner.

As if she couldn't even conceive of the idea that this was real.

She looked like she was caught in a nightmare.

Rachel snapped from her stupor to step forward and do damage control before it was too late.

"B-Beth..?" Quinn wheezed out breathelessly.

Beth furrowed her brow and was about to speak but it was too late.

Quinn's world had turned black as she fell forward and collapsed.

* * *

Quinn's hearing was the first thing to come to.

She couldn't really make out the sound. It was foreign.

_'Was that a crunch?' _The blonde thought.

Her brow furrowing in confusion. Her eyes began to flutter open but she winced instantly at the light in the room.

There was the sound again. Her eyes finally opened completely.

There was a blurry figure next to her bed.

_'How the hell am I in bed? Maybe it was just a dream. What the hell is that smell?' _Quinn thought.

Finally her eyes adjusted and the blonde immediately gasped in shock as she reared her neck back in fear that she was losing her mind, causing the occupant to look up from her reading.

"Hey, your awake." Beth said with a smile.

Quinn only stared owlishly but Beth didn't seem fazed by her silence.

"You took a pretty nasty fall. I thought you were going to be in a coma or something." The young blonde said with a giggle that sounded too much like her own.

"I'm sorry if my chewing woke you up by the way but these jalapeno popper chips are to die for, do you want some?" Beth spoke again as she aimed the bag of chips at the blonde but Quinn was still just staring at her with an awed/fearful look.

"Guess not." Beth said retracting the bag of chips. "Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Beth Elise Berry, It's nice to meet you." Beth said with a kind smile.

"Beth." Rachel's voice cut in before Beth could go any further. Beth looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Will you go get your aunt San for me."

"Of course, Mama." Beth didn't see it but Rachel did.

Quinn flinched at Beth calling Rachel Mama.

Beth stood up grabbing her bag as she went.

Rachel watched Quinn as the blonde's eyes tracked Beth's every movement.

Beth walked towards the hospital room door Rachel was holding open for the teenager to walk through.

Quinn felt her chest seize and her insides turn as her mind screamed at her to stop her baby girl from leaving out of her life again.

Beth halted a moment before her beautiful green eyes turned to face Quinn.

"It was really nice to meet you." Beth said with a smile that slowly fell from her face as Quinn still hadn't said a word.

Quinn's eyes zeroed in on the particular action of Beth biting her lower lip unsurely, so reminiscent to herself.

Rachel placed a hand on Beth's shoulder and guided her out the door but kissed her head before letting her go. "I'll see you at home, sweetie."

"Bye, mama." Beth replied to Rachel.

Than Beth turned and waved a final goodbye at Quinn.

Rachel took a deep breath as she shut the door to the room.

She walked to the chair next to Quinn's bed that Beth had just vacated and sat.

Quinn's eyes were still trained on the door unmoving.

It was as if Quinn were a statue, that's how still she was.

Rachel sent a silent prayer up before licking her lips to speak.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out so softly that any louder she thought it'd break the blonde.

Quinn focus hadn't moved from the door.

"Quinn, honey, can you hear me?" Rachel spoke a little louder as she became concerned.

The brunette reached a hand out to touch the blonde and Quinn startled.

Her head whipped around to the brunette with wide tearful eyes. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably again as her lips trembled dangerously.

Rachel could see her shaking and the shock evident in her eyes but she could also see anguish and regret.

She looked on the verge of a break down.

The blonde's breathing becoming harsh once more. Rachel sat forward grabbing her hands.

"Quinn, look at me. I need you to take deep breaths for me, ok? Deep breaths, come on breathe with me." Rachel said doing her best to demonstrate.

Just than the door opened revealing Santana.

The woman only needed a second to assess the situation before jumping into action.

Quinn's body began to shake violently as she began to hyperventilate.

Rachel and Santana doing their best to get her to calm down but it didn't work. The blonde passed out again.

* * *

The next time Quinn came to, instead of hearing potato chips she heard whispering voices.

"So, what should I do? I can't just leave like this. She knows now!" That was Rachel's voice.

"She does and I'm not saying you shouldn't tell her but at least give her a few days. She practically had a heart attack." Santana rationalized.

"Your right." Rachel sighed. "Maybe it's best if I just go. I don't want to cause any more unnecessary stress. Will you tell her I'm sorry. I wanted to tell her after getting reacquainted."

"I will. Don't worry about it but for now we'll let her rest. I'll call you later."

"Thanks, San. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that Rachel took one more sad glance at Quinn and exited the room.

"I know your awake. Your breathing isn't even." Santana said as she tiredly took a seat on the plastic chair and stole the chocolate pudding from Quinn's food tray.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked over at Santana.

"Don't give me that look." Santana said with an eye roll.

"You lied to me." Quinn gritted out.

"I didn't lie to you. You just didn't ask the right questions."

"Bullshit."

"I don't lie. I omit certain truths unless I'm asked correctly."

"It's still a lie, Santana! It's still wrong and you knew! You knew and you sent me to Rachel's office anyway!"

Quinn started out angry but than her voice cracked and her tears came as her mind conjured up the new images formed in her mind of her daughter. Her almost sixteen year old daughter.

Santana sighed as she felt remorse for her friend.

She knew it wasn't the best way to go about reintroducing them but she also knew Rachel and Quinn were exactly the same in that aspect.

They would have freaked out and cancelled several times or dodged each others phone calls.

It would have been tiring. This was the only way to rip it off like a band aide.

Did she know Beth and Quinn would cross paths so soon? No, of course not!

But it happened and it can't be undone.

Now they just needed to sort through the deeper parts of the issue.

They need to find common ground.

"Q, I know this may seem like the worst thing to ever happened but-" Santana began but Quinn cut her off before she could finish.

"Santana, my daughter who I gave up almost sixteen years ago, just called Rachel Berry her m-" Quinn choked on the word.

Quinn couldn't say it. It was like admitting she was wrong. Admitting that she could have done it.

She could have been a mother to her daughter with the same warm familiarity that Rachel seemed to have with her daughter.

For so many years she wanted to turn back time and keep her.

Keep her Beth. Where they could grow together come hell or high water.

So many nights, Literally almost every single night she cried in her bedroom at home, in her dorm at Yale. Even now, she still cried though she has another child. It never stops because giving up Beth was the one thing that Quinn regrets most in her entire life. She wished and prayed so many times to at least see her and now it just happened and all she managed to do was freak out and blackout. Even given a chance to speak and her tongue felt like lead. She couldn't do anything. That's how powerful Beth affected her.

Quinn tried to be happy, she really did but there was always something missing.

Her hand would unconsciously always fall to her stomach.

Her mind would always conjure up sweet dreams of her new born Beth because that was the only memory she had of her baby before she signed her off to Shelby.

She honestly believed she did the right thing for her baby girl but she couldn't cope with the loss no matter how hard she had tried.

It felt like she had lost her daughter to death not adoption and she wanted to die everyday until Biff came along.

He began distracting her by requesting her appearance to family functions, frat parties and holiday celebrations.

She didn't actually choose Biff. It seemed Biff chose her and since her mother had taken her father back. Russell was beyond happy with the match.

In turn he was no longer acting hostile towards Quinn and treating her like he did before he had kicked her out while she was pregnant.

Like she was his little princess again, like his Quinnie.

Quinn wanted to vomit but at the same time it became addicting.

Because her daughter didn't get a chance to consume her mind with the memory of holding for those glorious few minutes.

Because between Biff, school work, cheerleading and sorority functions as well as everything else caused a addicting distraction, her brain didn't have time to stop. Her body would pass out from exhaustion. The pain that caused a gaping whole the size of the sun was easily over looked. It was still there but it could be ignored.

That's why when Puck and Santana had tried to get her to leave Biff. Quinn fought for the relationship because it was the only thing that kept the painful memory of giving up her daughter away.

She only has one picture of she and Beth together just after she pushed her out, When they placed her in her arms. It was taken by Mercedes and she carried it everywhere with her. She has been thanking Mercedes in her heart for so many years because that's literally all she has of her baby girl.

Biff had no clue about Beth and her father was adamant about keeping it that way. Treating it as if Beth was a dirty little secret and once he had full control over her mother again, her mother kept quiet as well.

But she could see it in the way her mother looked at Biff. Her mother did not approve of him.

She could see it in the way her mother would sadly look at her, Judy wanted Quinn to leave him. It was always written all over her face.

There was one time a years ago, her mother had called her frantically whispering down the line.

It was a call that she had missed but only got a partial voicemail because she could hear her father calling for her mother in the background.

It was something about a letter and to please call her back but Quinn never got to.

She didn't see her mother until Christmas. Judy looked like a frazzled ball of nerves trying to get her somewhere private.

She had cornered Quinn and pulled a folded paper from her dress pocket and began to speak.

Only her father's booming voice startled her mother from behind and her mother shoved the paper back into her dress pocket where she had been hiding it.

There was something in her fathers eyes that were cold and calculated like Quinn's own use to be.

He gave her mother such a withering stare and her mother cowered away with the excuse that she needed to check the dinner rolls.

Russell watched her mother go before smiling a sickly sweet smile than put his arm over Quinn's shoulder

Escorting Quinn back to the living room where Biff and his entire family had waited.

Than Biff proposed and her mother's little weird act of rebellion was pushed to the back of her mind until today.

Until she got to see her first born for the first time in almost sixteen years.

Was this what her mother was trying to tell her?

Was that folded paper from Rachel Berry?

Could she have seen her daughter sooner?

There were so many questions.

Santana's sigh pulled her from her thoughts.

"I don't expect you to understand so I won't push it.

"The ball's in your court now, Q. Don't drop it because if you do. You will never ever be able to pick it up again. Because Rachel would never allow you on the court again." Santana said than stood up and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I have a few rounds to make. So that will give you time to think about everything. When I get back we'll talk some more than I'll sent for your discharge papers, ok?"

Quinn nodded as her silent tears fell.

"Just don't get scared, Q. Because there's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

With that Santana left the crying blonde to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_ Hey guys! found another one. Not sure how many more chaps there are of this because I had put all my focus into you are the mother and that was two years ago when I first wrote this.

I still have a bunch more random chapters of different stories on the list to go through, so there might be more who knows.

Anyway, I'm shocked to see this getting reviews but hey who doesn't love an awesome review.

Thanks for the love for this though it isn't a focused story as of this moment.

Your reviews make me want to pick it up right now though but I'm literally almost at the end of you are the mother.

I'm not sure if this chapter was actually completed or not but it seems like. So, sorry that it's short.

Anyway, I don't own glee or anything else that has to do with it.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at the clinic and her breakdown.

Quinn had never thought she'd get to see her baby girl ever again but there she was and Quinn fell to pieces at the sight of her.

She hadn't realized the severe affect that seeing her daughter would have on her but she couldn't stop the reaction even if she tried.

Because Beth will always be her kryptonite.

She refused to stay in the hospital even though Santana urged her to but she didn't understand.

Her daughter Alice needed her. There was no one else to take care of her. Biff was always working.

So she left. She had received a voicemail from Rachel asking her to come back to the clinic and that she promised Beth would be no where in sight.

That actually didn't make her feel better. She felt saddened by that. She also felt like a fool.

Here her daughter was all grown up. Being so sweet to her at the hospital but Quinn had just stared like an idiot.

It was clear that Beth had no idea who she was and she couldn't say how much that hurt.

She was also confused by Beth referring to Rachel as 'Mama' but she supposes it could of been her mind conjuring up what ever it wanted at the moment.

Because how would Rachel be Beth's mother when she clearly gave her daughter to _Shelby _not Rachel.

Her thoughts were skidded to a halt when there was a knock at the door before it opened revealing a calm reserved Rachel.

Quinn felt her breath catch at the sight of the woman.

This woman had once again caused mayhem in her life like she always did in the past, the tornado Rachel Berry.

"I'm very happy that you've decided to come." Rachel spoke softly as she walked over to the blonde.

"Yes, well, you said it was important." Quinn spoke quietly almost as if she were closing in on herself and it made Rachel's heart ache to witness.

It was a very different contrast from the first visit, clearly.

Rachel grabbed the blood pressure pump and began checking Quinn's vitals.

"How have you been feeling?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes made contact in that silent way that told Rachel she had just asked a dumb question.

Rachel sighed. "I meant with the baby?" Rachel said softly with a knowing small smile doing her best to ease the tension from Quinn.

She could tell the blonde was on edge.

It took a moment for the blonde to understand.

That day she had left she never got her test results.

Her mind had been a mess since seeing not only Rachel than the incident with Beth.

So she hadn't even thought about it. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Y-You mean I'm.." Quinn trailed off disbelieving.

For over two years she had been trying but nothing.

Those two years had been such a hard difficult time, to say the least.

She was terrified that this would be the end.

That this would be her undoing should she not be able to conceive.

Before Quinn could stop herself she burst in to tears.

Rachel was use to her patients having emotional ups and down so she wasn't worried.

She smiled happy for Quinn. The brunette rubbed the blonde's back as she handed her a tissue.

Rachel noticed that the blonde's tears were different than most.

Her tears seemed to be of painful relief.

She gave the blonde a few more minutes before speaking.

"Quinn.. I know that right now things are still a little raw for you but after taking a look at your chart and with your age this pregnancy is going to be difficult." Rachel spoke softly.

Quinn's tears had subsided as she looked at Rachel with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked warily.

"I mean your 32 years old Quinn. This pregnancy would have to be monitored carefully to be sure nothing goes wrong. That you and the baby are in safe hands. Granted, your not old enough for us to be severely worried but I honestly don't want you in any one else's hands but my own. Because I know they won't be as strict with your care as I would. I would like to take you on as my patient if you want to, of course." Rachel spoke with such assurance that Quinn felt her chest fill with warmth completely out of her control.

"I.." Quinn hesitated for a moment. "I would appreciate that very much."

"Ok, good. I promise, you are in the safest hands." Rachel assured.

"Yes, Santana told me you are the top obstetrician in the country." Quinn spoke a small smile finally gracing her features.

Rachel felt relief at the sight of it.

"Yes. It was very hard to get there but I am."

"That's amazing, congratulations." Quinn said with admiration in her tone.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Rachel said with a smile before continuing.

"So, I've been looking through your medical history. It says that you were in a car accident. Can you tell me about that?" Rachel asked with caution.

Quinn licked her lips as her eyes cast downward briefly. "Yes, um.. Do you need the whole story or.."

"Whatever you want divulge." Rachel assured.

"Well, um.. I was hit on the driver's side by a service truck. I had a compressed spinal cord injury. They didn't know if I'd be able to ever walk again or if it was temporary. It took month's of therapy before the feeling came back to my legs and another year before I could walk again." Quinn recounted with the least amount of details she could.

Rachel's heart was in a vice grip at the new information.

The image of a wheel chair bound Quinn Fabray had her eyes pricking with tears.

She did her best to get them to rescind.

"Have you been having any difficulty since then?"

"On and off. Sometimes I get back pain if I'm standing for over five hours or if it's cold outside, sometimes my legs become stiff so I have to get them messaged. If I don't they hurt. I also get headaches more since I was in a coma for two weeks after the accident."

"You were in a coma?!" Rachel gasped out in shock.

"Yes, when I woke up half of my hair was missing. I have a scar across my scalp."

Rachel sniffled as she felt her hands tremble and her eyes well with tears.

Quinn's eyes softened as she saw high school Rachel Berry surface before her eyes.

"Rachel.. Rachel I'm okay." Quinn assured softly.

"I know.. But.. I'm so mad at myself!"

"Why?" Quinn asked confused.

"Because I wasn't there, Quinn! None of us were! None of us even knew! You could have.. You could have d.. died." Rachel's voice dropped to a whisper.

Rachel covered her hand with her mouth to keep in her sob.

Even the thought of Quinn dying knocked the wind out of her.

"Hey.." Quinn spoke softly as she pulled the brunette's hand away from her mouth. "Please don't cry, Rach." Quinn spoke the nick name and felt nostalgia hit her in the chest.

The truth is, she did in fact die. Three times on the table during emergency surgery but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"Ma..May I see it? The scar I mean?" Rachel asked just as softly.

"Sure." Quinn said as she lifted her hand to part her hair across the length of the scar.

Under normal circumstances she's extremely self conscious about showing it to anyone.

She wouldn't even show her husband even though he was there for it. Some might say he's the cause of it. It depends on who you ask but for some reason with Rachel she felt a rawness that had always been between them

Like there was no way they could hide from one another.

Once again Rachel gasped in shock.

"Oh my god.." Rachel whispered as her hand unconsciously ran across the long scar that drew across mere inches from the blonde's temple to just before the nape of hair at the back of her neck.

"How come none of us were told about this?"

"My father." Quinn stated simply.

"Your father? I thought he and your mother divorced after he kicked you out."

"They did but at the end of senior year they got back together. Hence, me going through my little punk phase." Quinn said with a self deprecating smile.

"Why didn't your mother contact us?"

"My mother literally has no back bone. She does whatever he says now." Quinn stated bitterly.

Now it was Rachel's turn to see the resurfacing of the former head cheerleader.

"I'm sorry, if I had known.."

"I know, Rach." Quinn said with a sad smile.

It became quiet again. Rachel didn't want this equal ground that they found themselves on to break.

"Hey, it's about time for my lunch break. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure." Quinn said with a smile.

* * *

Quinn sat at her dinner table with a smile.

Tonight she would be telling Biff about her pregnancy.

After their chef prepared an amazing meal for them and poured the wine and juice.

Quinn and Alice waited at the dinner table for Biff to finish his conference call to join them.

Quinn had informed him that she had very exciting news and he said he'd be down in a minute, he just had a call to make.

Quinn was so happy. She couldn't believe it. She knew this would make her husband happy again.

The two sat there and Quinn began asking Alice about her day but they didn't touch the food.

Before they knew it, two hours had past.

Quinn had allowed Alice to eat thirty minutes after waiting but she herself wanted to wait to tell Biff.

Quinn walked Alice up to her room passing her husband's office door.

She got Alice showered changed and read her a story before putting her to sleep.

She went back down to the large dining room and sat back down at the cherry wood fifteen seater table and waited with a sigh.

Another hour passed as she decided to eat.

She waited and waited until she left the table and headed to bed at 11 pm.

She showered changed and slipped into her obnoxiously large four post bed waiting to hear her husband come but he never did, just like always.

She curled up in her ten thousand dollar Abernathy fifteen hundred count, one hundred percent cotton sheets alone.

Her silent tears once again were her own company.

She knew this meant she'd be waking up alone again as well.

To the outside world she had everything.

The perfect life and perfect husband but she didn't and she wasn't happy.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

Rachel sat at her office desk with a smile.

She had just got a call from Quinn asking if she'd like to have lunch.

She hadn't expected it but she was happy for the invitation anyway.

"So, what exactly did she say?" Santana asked through the phone.

"Not much. She just asked if I was busy. I said no and she followed with her invitation to lunch."

"Yes but why so suddenly?" Santana pondered.

"Well, she was here yesterday and we had lunch before she left. So it's not necessarily sudden."

"Wait, hold up! You had lunch and not only did you not give me the deeds. You also didn't invite me. I'm wounded, Berry."

"Oh please, we both know you spend your lunch hour defiling your wife." Rachel snorted out with a roll of her eyes.

"Mmm.." Santana sighed dreamily. "Every day and still I'm not tired of it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the obvious thoughts filling her friends mind.

The brunette hates to admit that she's not only jealous but envious of them, their still so in love.

She wished she could have that. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Well, good for you. Moving back to the topic at hand. I don't know and honestly I don't care if it's sudden or not.  
It feels great to have a friend back. Especially, Quinn."

"Yeah, Yeah I know your all hot in the pants.."

"Santana! Don't even insinuate!"

"Cool your jets, Berry. I'm kidding. Though for a minute there in high school. We all thought will they, won't they.."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Q had that angry heavy UST going on full blast."

"We did not!"

"Oh yes you did. Ask any one of the gleeks. They'll tell you. It was as bad as two cats in heat spraying all over each other."

"Gross, Santana! That's not funny!"

"It's a little funny."

"Well clearly you were all were wrong. We had a very, albeit short lived friendship at the end of high school into freshman year of college, that I still hold precious."

"Gag me. Whatever, you keep telling yourself that Berry but I know what I'm talking about."

"Of course you do and I'm the queen of England." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"What ever you say my homosexually challenged friend. Don't believe me. Everything will play out just as it should. My psychic Mexican third eye, says so."

"Your Puerto Rican, San."

"Whateves, I gotta go. Call me later and give my niece and nephew a kiss for me."

"Same." Rachel replied before hanging up.

Santana's words swam in her head as she sat in silence.

"Quinn and I.. Pffftt Yeah like that makes sense. She's delusional." Rachel laughed as she grabbed her leather jacket off the hook to head out and meet Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hey, guys found another one._

_ I didn't get to read all of it but it seemed like it's already been edited. If not, sorry but I honestly didn't feel like editing. _

_Anyway, hope you like it. I don't own glee or anything connected to it._

* * *

Rachel walked into the café and immediately spotted the blonde.

She smiled at the sight of Quinn.

The brunette made her way to the table and Quinn's smile blew her away the moment she laid eyes on her.

Quinn still couldn't believe how different Rachel was.

The brunette's height was still unbelievable.

Rachel wasn't severely awkward tall. Quinn thought the height actually suited her greatly.

The brunette's clothing style was also different.

Rachel was dressed in women's biker boots, skin tight pale blue jeans, a white tight v neck shirt.

A black leather jacket with aviators perched on her nose and her hair flowing like it was it's fucking job to be in a hair care commercial. Shiny, full and luxurious.

Quinn noticed men and women at other tables eyes cast to the brunette.

As they too took notice of Rachel and leered at the sight of her.

It caused an uncomfortable feeling to knot in Quinn's stomach.

As Rachel walked she removed her leather jacket in such a confident, effortless way that if this were a video and you slowed down her motion, her entrance would be labeled award worthy.

Quinn's eyes widened a fraction as the leather sleeves gave way to the tight firm muscles of Rachel's arms and now somewhat broad muscled shoulders.

You could see the clear definitions of strong looking abs beneath the T shirt.

Rachel's left hand lifted to remove her aviators as she approached, her eyes shining and smile so brilliantly blinding it literally stole the breath from Quinn's lungs.

Quinn unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes had no mobility to look else where.

The blonde couldn't even blink.

All sound around her vanished and for a brief moment one word spun in her mind.

_'Gorgeous.'_

Quinn startled mildly and cleared her throat when the sound of a chair scraping back behind her erupted like an explosion to her ears.

Indicating the person at the next table was leaving their seat.

Sound immediately came back to her thankfully by the time Rachel reached their table.

"Hey." Quinn said as she stood up to greet the brunette with a light semi hug.

"Hey." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Thanks for coming on short notice.

"Thanks for the invite. You caught me just before I was heading out for lunch anyway."

"Oh really? Do you want to go to wherever you were planning to eat instead?"

"No, this is fine. I've never been here before. I'll get to experience something new."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked ready to leave if Rachel asked her to.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it. So, what's good here?"

"Oh, you'll be happy to know they have an excellent vegan menu." Quinn replied with a smile.

Rachel's eyebrows hit her hairline in surprise as a touched smile formed. "You remembered?"

"Of course, I remember everything about you." Quinn said without thinking and immediately felt the awkwardness of that statement.

"Well.. um. I'm actually not vegan anymore but I still eat vegan meals. I'm not against it or anything."

"Really?! What changed?" Quinn asked with curious surprise.

"Try late night studying and no where around campus is a vegan restaurant to order take out. I would've starved if I hadn't caved."

"So you, Ms. Vegan Protester gave in because there wasn't a restaurant at your disposal?" Quinn teased playfully with twinkling eyes and a tender smirk.

"Well, also because I can't cook." Rachel chuckled out.

"True. You were more of a baker, weren't you?" Quinn said with a fond nostalgic smile.

"Yes. My 'I'm sorry cookies' can attest to that."

"I always wanted to try one of those."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess curiosity because I never got to taste one. I remember contemplating stealing one of Mr. Shue's that you made him when you were in love with him for that brief week."

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I can't believe that actually happened!" Rachel groaned burying her face in her hands in mortification as Quinn giggled at her expense.

Quinn couldn't help but think the action was adorable.

"I can't believe you did either. It was hilarious and slightly creepy to witness." Quinn laughed.

Rachel's head shot up in defense. "Hey! I was a young impressionable, lonely teen obsessed with finding my perfect male lead. I can't be held responsible." the brunette argued.

"Be that as it may. To put it mildly, it was _weird _and gross. Especially, since it was Mr. Shue."

"Oh please! At least I didn't date a 40 year old skate boarder and wasn't the skank who smelled like an astray."

"Oh my God! Why would you remind me!" Quinn replied disgusted for and with herself.

"Hey, just pointing out the facts, Fabray. If anyone here made questionable decisions that'd be you."

"Says the girl that sent a potential talented member to a crack house."

"_Inactive!"_

"Still a crack house, Berry." Quinn shrugged out nonchalantly with a raised brow.

The two stared at each other briefly before bursting into laughter.

It was easy, light and felt just so like.. _Them._

Like it use to. After they finally put down their weapons against each other in the war zone that was Mckinely.

Realizing that when you removed the frienemies, the boyfriends and no longer followed the rules of the hierarchy.

They actually had so much in common it was scary.

But at the same time they were so different from each other.

Their difference evened out a beautiful balance of views, opinions, strengths and weaknesses that kept their boat afloat against any storm, wave or tsunami when things became too much.

Only they had the strength and precision to toss out that life line so accurately in to the deathly waters before either could be submerged by their own misguided flailing, when the other needed it most.

No one was as analytically truthful with either of them the way they were with each other.

They were one another's person and both of them were secretly so ridiculously happy to find that they still had it.

That bond that no matter how much time had past or how hard they tried.

They didn't lose it nor could they form it with anyone else.

They both felt like they just broke the surface after years of swimming through their own individual currents of life.

Taking that first deep breath after being under water for so long until that moment felt indescribable.

Just then the waiter came over bursting their familiar happy bubble they had created.

The waiter's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of the blonde.

He literally was drinking Quinn in like she was the last glass of water in the Sahara desert.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

She did her best to keep in her laughter watching him fumble over his words simply to take the blonde's order.

His Hands even trembled a little and his face was flushed as Quinn greeted him with a friendly smile and began ordering graciously in that soft, smoky alto of hers.

She was sat gracefully regal in such a delicate but dominating way, giving off that _something _about her vibe.

He. Was. A. Goner.

Right before Rachel's very eyes he was enslaved and Quinn had done nothing to even shackle him.

He had shackled himself the moment their eyes met.

But that was it, wasn't it?

Quinn never _had_ to do _anything!_

She never even had to notice you but in your desparate silence watching her from afar you wished.

You wished on every falling star. Prayed to any entity that would listen and hopefully grant.

Fantasized about all the ways she would greet you if ever such a blissful encounter arose.

You wanted..

You just wanted her to _see _you.

Acknowledge you though you already belonged to her without her knowledge.

This had always been a thing when she and Quinn used to have lunch for the brief time they were best friends.

Men, Hell! Even women would fall over themselves and be captured by merely her presence alone.

It would always leave Rachel feeling terrible inside.

She supposes she's that much of an empathic person that she felt severe sympathy for the people who always wanted but never had a chance with Quinn.

After the waiter takes Rachel's order and scurries off.

Rachel's eyes are still on Quinn. The brunette has a look on her face that's contemplative and humorous.

"What?" Quinn asked with a furrowed brow and smile in curiosity.

Rachel just shakes her head back and forth softly as she gazes at the blonde with a soft warm smile.

"Seriously, what?"

"I didn't say anything." Rachel replied with chuckle.

"You obviously have something to say, Berry. So spill."

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! Don't give me that crap." Quinn replied sizing Rachel up with a smile that says she knows Rachel has something to say that the blonde will find stupid.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you do that?"

"Do what?" Quinn asked with a confused smile and adorable furrowed brow.

"That!"

"That what?!"

"Your enslaving. It's very interesting to witness."

"What the hell are you taking about, Berry?"

"You know what I'm about talking about. _'Oh uh.. Ca..Can I g..get you anything else with that order ma'am?' Ugh! _gag me!" Rachel replied doing a hilarious imitation of the nervous fumbling waiter that just left their table.

"Oh my god! Shut up! That is not what happen!" Quinn said ducking her head as her cheeks flushed a pretty hue of pink.

Causing Rachel to laugh at her embarrassment.

"Sure it isn't and you weren't aware." Rachel teased.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Do you ever have to, Quinn?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, fighting to keep in her smile.

She knew what Rachel was saying was true but she never gave any one false hope or took glee in their efforts or nervousness.

She always did her best to remain neutral and unaffected as to not embarrass or humiliate them.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you?" Quinn deflected.

It always embarrassed Quinn when people brought up the way she looked.

"What about me?" Rachel asked with confused humor.

"I know you noticed all the eyes on you when you walked into this restaurant. Is that why you slipped off your jacket like some female casa nova?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde and the way she just accused her of blatantly flaunting her goods.

If Quinn wasn't married and straight Rachel would have sworn she heard jealousy in the blonde's tone and that statement.

"I looked that good, huh?" Rachel smirked devilishly instead of denying it, radiating confidence causing Quinn to choke on her water.

The blonde cleared her throat.

Doing her best to get the odd feeling in her belly to settle.

"I wouldn't know but it appeared to be so to all these people in the moment."

Rachel tsk as she leaned back in her chair.

Lifting her arms up behind her head as if she were stretching but clearly she was flexing as she sighed out "Yeah.. I looked _damn _good."

Quinn couldn't tell you what the hell the brunette said because sound vanished again.

As her green eyes zeroed in and her mouth dried up at sight of the brunette's muscles as they tightened, rippled and flexed deliciously.

Or in Quinn's denial filled brain they looked healthy and interestingly impressive.

Once again the waiter chose that specific moment to appear.

He placed Rachel's food in front of her first.

Than with a trembling hand turned to place Quinn's food in front her but accidently knocked Rachel's Coco cola over causing the blonde to yelp and immediately jump to her feet.

Rachel stood up as soon as it happened and felt anger surge through her.

The waiter began apologizing immediately.

The entirety of Quinn's lap was covered in the dark soft drink and her floral dress was mostly white.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!" The guy rushed out.

"It's fine. Really." Quinn assured calmly.

"Can we have the check please?" Rachel asked.

"It's on the house." The manager said as he walked up to do damage control.

"In fact, we'll get you a whole new order to go."

"Oh, you don't have to." Quinn said sweetly hoping to ease the boy and managers worry.

Rachel shook her head with a fond smile as she listened to Quinn who was drenched in soda, deny a free meal graciously.

"No, I insist." The manager said before walking off after asking them to wait just a moment.

The waiter brought Quinn a new dry chair as they sat back down and waited.

"Well, this dress is ruined." Quinn said as she looked down at herself.

"Do you want to go to the rest room to try and clean it?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll go home. I still have the rest of the day free. So I'll take it to the cleaners. I'm just disappointed our lunch was ended before we could actually start it." Quinn sighed in disappointment.

"If you want, you don't have to go all the way home to change. I literally live 20 minutes from here. You could shower at my house and I can lend you some clothes. We could still finish our lunch and hang out."

"Don't you have appointments some time soon?"

"Actually, my last patient for the day rescheduled. So I was going to take the rest of the day off anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I offer if I wasn't."

"Ok."

Just then the manager returned with their food to go and two gift certificates for dinner for two.

The women thanked him and left the restaurant.

"I'll need to give my driver your address. Is that ok?"

"Your driver?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yes?" Quinn said warily feeling de ja vue.

"Wow. That must be cool." Rachel said with a nod of her head.

Quinn smiled. She should have known better than to worry that Rachel was going to tease or mock her like Santana had.

"It's.. Convenient." Quinn responded with a tilt of her head.

The driver was just another one of the add ons that displayed her husbands wealth. He insisted that she be driven every where.

"You don't sound too happy with it."

For a brief moment Quinn felt the lie she told every one.

Of how much she loved it and felt spoiled by her husband but what came out of her mouth instead was the truth.

"Honestly, I hate it."

"They why do you use it?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just so use to it, that it's an unconscious thing now."

"Well, if your not opposed to it. I could take us." Rachel offered.

Quinn bit her lip in thought.

She didn't know why but just the mere thought alone of not using her driver felt like a small weight released from her.

"Ok."

"I have to warn you though. I don't have a car."

"Than how are you going to.." Quinn began to question but Rachel answered before she could finish.

She stepped forward and pointed at the object in front of them.

"My bike."

Quinn's jaw dropped at the sight of the motorcycle.

"Wow.." Quinn whispered in awe.

"Yup. That's what I said when I first saw her." Rachel said with a smile.

The brunette hadn't known in her younger years that she'd become obsessed with motorcycles but now she had 7 and still wanted more.

"What kind is it?" Quinn asked in awe.

"It's a cherry red Big Bear chopper venom two up. It can accommodate two adults and is powered by a V111 engine. Which cranks out 115.8 BHP and 112.8 lbs/ft of torque. The engine is kept in check by a six speed baker transmission." Rachel informed with a smile as she watched Quinn circle the bike with shining eyes in wonder of it's beauty.

"I have no idea what that means." Quinn said with a raised eyebrow and giggle aimed at Rachel.

"I could teach you if you want."

"You bet your sweet ass you are, Berry."

The brunette raised an eyebrow in humor at the blonde's reply. "Nice to know my ass is still sweet, Fabray." Rachel replied with a chuckle.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a giggle in return but was still exploring the bike. "Of course, all you heard was a compliment, Berry."

If Quinn had been paying closer attention to herself.

She would have realized in that moment that, that was the is first time she had really swore in a very long time.

She hadn't spoken the way she is currently speaking to Rachel since getting together with Biff. Even Santana's brashness made her upset.

Though she herself didn't understand why since she grew up with the woman. Never having a problem with her boldness before. She supposes being conditioned by her husband and his family that a woman was to always be proper and carry herself as a lady should. She lost a little bit of herself along the way.

"Your not scared. Are you?" Rachel teased.

"Excited actually but as far as my dress goes. I will admit to being a little worried every one will get to see more of me than necessary." Quinn quipped.

"Nonsense, come on. I got you." Rachel replied with a smirk as she held out her leather jacket to the blonde.

Quinn arched an eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. For your first time your going to need it."

Quinn nodded and slipped her arms through the sleeves and her eyes bulged when she realized the jacket swallowed her a little more than she thought it would.

Rachel's body mass was definitely misleading.

Rachel helped the blonde into her extra helmet. Followed by putting on her own.

Than the brunette mounted the bike. She held out her hand for Quinn to take and instructed her how to mount it.

The blonde felt her body hum but she couldn't honestly say that it was just because of the bike or this new but still very familiar Rachel.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at the blonde with a smirk that may or may not have caused the blonde's stomach to flip oddly.

"Put your arms around my waist and hold tight." Rachel instructed.

Quinn did as she was told and Rachel started the bike causing Quinn to startle by it's loud roaring engine.

The bike's lively thrumming rippled through their bodies as both women filled with excitement.

Quinn because she had never ridden a motorcycle prior to this moment and Rachel because she had never ever done this with anyone else.

Her bike's were sacred and riding was her joyful escape and was deeply personal to her.

No one had ever rode with her. Let alone sat on the bike when it wasn't even running.

So sharing this with Quinn was not only exhilarating to share this part of herself with some one but it also felt like this was how it was meant to be. Like Quinn was the only one who would get the importance of it.

"Ready?! Rachel yelled back to the blonde over the engine.

"Yes!" Quinn yelled back.

"Hold on tight!" Rachel yelled as she pulled off.

Quinn let out a squeal as the bike eased forward than took off like a rocket.

The blonde's eyes were wide and her heart thudded madly in her chest as butterflies erupted in her stomach.

She felt like she was flying. Like she was a bird soaring through the wind where no one could touch her.

The blonde felt laughter bubbling up her throat and releasing like a forgotten melody to a song that just popped into her head that she couldn't help but sing.

Rachel's scent invading her nostrils hitting her with such a strong force of nostalgia that she felt happy tears prick her eyes.

She had learned during their brief friendship that she associated happiness with Rachel unconsciously until she became conscious of it when the two lost contact.

Because deep inside she had always saw Rachel as her moral compass.

Her emotion, logic and conscience were thought out and processed with questions of how Rachel would feel, what would Rachel think and how Rachel would handle the situation if this were her situation in the moment.

She was filling with a feeling. The feeling she recognized immediately as free falling.

She felt momentarily released from the old battered rusted chains that had become her life over the years.

Rachel released her own laughter as she heard Quinn's.

She couldn't describe her own feelings even if she wanted to.

It was all encompassing and replenishing.

Like she had been wandering aimlessly until she spotted the North star that guided her in a direction she's familiar with but couldn't recall until that moment.

She knows that Quinn had always been out there.

Some where she's sure she could have found sooner but hadn't looked up at the sky for answers.

Never sought that North star for direction to her blonde counter part.

People had always known Rachel to have a soft spot for Quinn Fabray.

Rachel secretly knew it was more than a soft spot.

It was more than just looking out for a friend.

It was a blessing and a curse that took over her, propelling her to aide Quinn when ever she even seemed a little uncomfortable.

Quinn had always been honest with Rachel no matter how harsh it came.

Rachel supposes that's why she was always there for Quinn like some damn super hero.

They were always orbiting each other in one way or another and Rachel felt like they had lost it as time passed and everything turned upside down in her life.

She has never been so happy to be so wrong.

"WHHHHHHOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!" Quinn yelled out in glee as the wind swept through her hair, causing Rachel to laugh.

The two rode a high that no one could touch.

It was just them and it had been too long since it had been this way.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, guys found another one. Just read it and it seems fine if I missed any errors, I'm sorry. _

_Also I wanted to let you know that Rachel's son in this one is a teen as well. __I had a specific face in mind for him. _

_The person that I thought would be perfect to Rachel's son if she were to have him as a teen would be Zayn Malik. _

_His features are as dark as hers with those long eye lashes. To me he's perfect. Sorry if you don't think so. _

_Also I'm not referring to him as a teenager when he was in one direction but more like he looks in that pillowtalk video, facial wise at least. No tattoos though or piercings. __Not his body type either._

_ Just think of his head attached to the body I described in this chapter, I guess. _

_Anyway, I remember when I first starting writing this back whenever that was. His facial features were what I thought Rachel's son would look like but I didn't know how to describe it. __So there you go._

_ I don't own glee or anything that has to do with it. Until I find more chaps, enjoy._

* * *

Rachel pulled into her driveway and cut the engine.

Quinn unbuckled her helmet and looked at the beautiful modern house and immediately fell in love with it.

It wasn't like the castle like house she herself lived in but it was something she had always wished her home would look like.

The two women dismounted the bike with Rachel helping Quinn off.

Rachel walked to the front door unlocking it than letting the blonde in.

Quinn eyes scoured the house and found the inside to be just as beautiful and endearing as the outside.

"May I?" Rachel asked as she gestured to the leather jacket.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Quinn said as she began removing the jacket with Rachel's help.

The brunette hung the jacket and turned to Quinn with a smile.

"I would give you a tour but I think we can wait until you shower."

"Definitely." Quinn giggled out.

"Alright, than right this way." Rachel said as she guided the blonde through the living room and upstairs towards the master bedroom.

"Well, this is my room obviously. I have an en suit bathroom. Everything you need will be on the shelves including towels." Rachel said as she began sifting through her dresser. "Would sweat pants or pajama pants be ok with you?"

"Whichever is fine."

"Ok. Here are sweats and a t shirt." Rachel said with a smile handing it to the blonde. "I'll be downstairs when your done so just come when your ready."

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Thanks Rach."

"No problem." With that the brunette left living the blonde to her shower. Shutting the bedroom door as she went.

Quinn walked to the bathroom and loved it's modest décor with a touch of glamour.

She turned on the shower and began undressing.

The moment she stepped foot under the sprays of pouring water she hummed in approval.

For some reason she felt so relaxed and at home.

When she showered in her own house she felt like there was so much space and places of isolation that it felt empty.

Rachel's shower was moderately large but not over bearing.

There was space for three bodies but not for fifteen people like her own master en suit.

This shower felt like it should. Like a normal bathroom should.

She didn't know how to explain it but it just felt right.

After the shower she walked into the brunette's room wrapped in a towel.

She took in the room more now that she wasn't sticky with a soft drink on her skin.

The bed looked so inviting. The light color schemes and furniture made the room so bright and lively.

Biff had chosen all dark colors for their bed room. Like some man cave. Even the drapes were a dark auburn.

Quinn never has say in anything that has to do with the house but she eventually got over it.

The blonde noticed a photo frame on the night stand next to the bed and walked over to it.

She lifted it and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

It was a picture of Rachel, and who she assumes is Rachel's son and Beth. The kids looked no more than seven or eight years old.

They were at what looks like a fair in the background.

Quinn felt her emotions whirl in thunder as she did her best to stop the onslaught of tears but she couldn't.

Her body slumped in a sitting position on the bed.

Her little girl. Her first born had a life she knew nothing about.

She knew she had no right to wonder about it because she gave her up But secretly she had never wanted to.

She wanted to keep her but with being homeless and Puck's childish ways, though he tried to prove he'd be a good dad.

He still couldn't keep it in his pants and kept lying to her and getting in trouble some how.

It didn't help that he still threw crazy parties and drank him self into a stupor.

She wanted more for daughter than that and she always wondered if she achieved it. By the looks of the picture she has.

She just wishes she could asked Beth one question that has been circling her mind for years. Is she happy?

Beth could hate her all she wanted and curse her name never wanting to see her again but she just needs to know from her daughter's mouth if she's happy.

Quinn set the frame back down than wiped her tears furiously.

She stood up on shaky legs and got dressed quickly.

Rachel's clothing fit her in that way that isn't extremely large to the point of swallowing her whole but in that perfect baggy way.

That way that makes someone feel snuggled the way a significant other would snuggle them if they were there personally.

The way that makes some one feel like they're wrapped in their scent. Like they're actually in the arms of the person they love so much and for some reason that makes the person feel so, so safe.

In that moment Quinn experiences that feeling briefly when Rachel's clothing settle against her skin.

The brunette's scent isn't on the clothing because it clearly hasn't been worn yet but just the knowledge of being in Rachel's clothing helped to console the ache forming in her chest as the thoughts of her first child assaulted her.

The blonde walked to the bathroom to check her appearance.

Her eyes were a little glassy and her nose had a slight swell giving the indication that she had been crying.

Quinn immediately washes her face again.

She does her best to make herself presentable again and heads out of the room in search of Rachel.

As she walks the hall she decides it would be best not to look at the family pictures lining the walls.

She makes her way down the stairs and immediately knows where Rachel is by her laugh that comes from the direction of her right.

She follows the brunette's voice than comes into a gorgeous kitchen.

The brunette's back is to Quinn and some one else is there with their back to Quinn as well in a sports hoodie? Sat at the kitchen island.

Rachel chooses that moment to turn around and smiles upon seeing Quinn.

"Hey, how was your shower?" Rachel asked and just when Quinn is about to open her mouth.

The hooded person at the island turned their eyes on her and Quinn feels like she's been punched in the gut at the sight.

Beth smiles upon seeing her and Quinn suddenly can't breath.

Beth hops from the stool at the island and walks to Quinn confidently casual.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see you again. How's your head?" Beth asked sweetly.

Quinn is staring with slightly wide eyes which in turn causes Beth to look at Rachel in silent questioning confusion as to why Quinn isn't speaking.

Beth turns back to Quinn with a some what awkward smile and tries again.

"Um.. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Beth. I was at the hospital when you woke up. I offered you some of my jalapeno popper chips." Beth said with a smile.

Quinn swallows thickly and tries to get herself in order because she's dreamt of this moment.

Prayed for it and now she has it and she's blowing it if her daughters expression is anything to go by.

Rachel looks like she's watching a painful car wreck.

Quinn glances at Rachel and sees her give a slight nod toward Beth.

Quinn's eyes widened a fraction at the gesture of approval given by the brunette before clearing her throat.

"Oh um.. Yes! I remember.. You.. Now." Quinn says awkwardly her nerves getting the better of her.

At the words Beth's eyes shine and her smile comes back full force.

"Cool, I thought I might have freaked you out or something. What's your name?"

"Q.. Quinn."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Beth replied charmingly.

Quinn honest to goodness flushed at the compliment given to her by her smirking daughter who seems to be dripping in arrogance if that knowing smirk is anything to go by.

The blush crept up Quinn's throat and hit her cheeks gorgeously and Rachel chuckled along with Beth at the sight of it.

"Thank you. So are you." Quinn replied nervously.

"Nothing compared to you, though. God you don't even look like you come from this world." Beth gushed over her beauty and Quinn for the life of her could not stop the horrid onslaught of her blushing to the point of her cheeks aching.

Rachel chose that moment to cut in but not helpfully to rid Quinn of her blush.

"She's not wrong, though. You are still as beautiful as I remember." Rachel has her own smirk that surprised Quinn when she noticed how identical Rachel and Beth's smirks were.

Quinn and Rachel made eye contact than Quinn's eyes went to Beth before Quinn startled in surprise as a voice spoke up from behind behind her.

"You guys weren't kidding. She's so much more gorgeous than you described."

At the words it was Beth and Rachel's turn to blush.

Quinn turned around and had to crane her neck upward at the large body before her.

He was broad with impressive pecs, bulging biceps and a gorgeous face to die for.

He looked like a fucking Spartan warrior or roman gladiator.

He had to be taller than Finn. His hands were large and his feet were huge.

His body mass and proportions were perfect for any one looking for a sperm donor.

His face looked like it had been sculpted by the gods.

Quinn knew instantly knew who he was because his face held a lot of Rachel's features.

"Quinn, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Jaxon."

Quinn's eyes were disbelieving. Son? He looked like a grown man!

"Uh.. Hi." Quinn said nervously.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." Jaxon said with such a Rachel smile that Quinn felt like she was floating on it. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the boys statement in silent Question.

"Oh, I heard about your black out. Mama and Beth haven't shut up about it."

Quinn's eyes snapped to the two in question who were now back in their original positions.

Rachel gathering plates and food and Beth sat at the island only this time her hoodie was off.

"So, how's your head?" Jaxon asked as he walked further into the kitchen.

His hand instantly going to Quinn's mid back to guide her in as well.

"Oh I'm uh.. I'm fine."

"Glad to hear. Mama's been worried sick about you." Jaxon said with a soft smile. "Sorry for us teens encroaching on your adult time but Beth and I both had doctor appointments today and mama said we could stay home the rest of the day."

"Oh that's ok. It's your home. If anything I'm intruding."

"No your not. We're happy to have you." Jaxon replied with such a charming gentleman like smile Quinn's sure he gets all the girls.

He pulled out her chair for Quinn at one end of the table and gestured with a hand. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Quinn replied softly completely mind blown by the boys manners but than again he is Rachel Berry's son.

The two sat at the kitchen table than Beth stood from the island to help Rachel bring the food to the table.

Beth sat Quinn's plate from the restaurant in front of her with a smile and a wink.

Once again Quinn flushed and Jaxon chuckled.

Rachel sat Jaxon plate of fish and chips in front of him, with a kiss to his head.

Beth sat down with her own plate of fish and chips across from Jackson.

Rachel sat at the head of the table opposite Quinn, with her own food from the restaurant.

The family began to dig in with Quinn following suit.

Quinn could feel Beth's energy and she had never felt so alive by anything else other than when Alice was born.

"So, how's that piece you've been working on?" Rachel ask Jaxon.

Who chews than wipes his mouth with his napkin. Takes a sip of his juice promptly licking his lips.

Beth and Rachel roll their eyes as they wait and he knows which is why he's making them wait.

Beth cracks first. "Really Jax? Stop being an ass."

Quinn chokes on her food at the swear that just left Beth's mouth.

"You ok, Quinn?" Beth asks in concern.

Quinn and Rachel make eye contact and the brunette has a devilish smirk.

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Am I in the twilight zone or something, Rach? No scolding for swearing?"

"A lot has changed since high school, Fabray?" The brunette replies as she sips her juice.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to offend you. I know a lot of parents don't approve of such language. I'll be sure to tone it down whenever your in the near vicinity as to not offend you again. Honestly, it's difficulty once I get started but that's mostly around family. However; I promise to better in your presence." Beth fires off in such a Rachel Berry like speech Quinn feels like she entered a new realm.

"Did you even breathe just now?" Quinn asked with wide amazed eyes at the young blonde.

Beth giggled and Quinn melted at the sound was heavenly.

"Sorry. I speak a lot when I'm nervous." Beth said with a bashful smile.

"I.. I make you nervous? Why?" Quinn asked with a raised brow as her heart skipped a beat at the news.

"I get nervous when I meet new people and mama says your important to her. So, anyone important to mama, that mama let's in this house must have her seal of approval." Beth finishes once again sounding like high school Rachel Berry.

Quinn is doing her best not to show how much it hurts to hear Beth call some one else mama. She knows she has no right to feel that way but she couldn't stop the feeling even if she tried.

"Really?" Quinn says as she casts her eyes to a calm collected Rachel who is giving her a certain look that she can't decipher.

"Yes, mama doesn't have a lot of friends and the ones she does have are all from her old glee club." Jax adds. "You know old people, Quinn. In this day and age they're socially awkward." Beth snickers at the jab at their mother and Jaxon winced when the slap to the back of his head resounds.

"Do want me to disown you, Boy?" Rachel says with a serious look that just beneath the surface lies her humor at the jab.

"I'm not scared of your threats, old lady. I have options now." Jaxon turns his eyes to Quinn seriously." You'd take me in, right Quinn?"

Quinn smiles adoringly at him but before she could answer Rachel cuts in.

"She wouldn't take you in if you were the last kid on earth." Rachel fires than turns to Quinn.

"You honestly don't want him in your home, Quinn. He eats everything and he never gets full! Not to mention the fact that when he shaves it's like his chin gave birth to a hamster!"

Beth chokes on her juice, sipping at the wrong time and starts coughing while laughing hysterically. Jaxon looks appalled and Quinn?

Quinn is red faced as tears are forming in her eyes. She laughing _that_ hard.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" He defends.

"Aww, it's like you got that pet you've always wanted." Beth teases.

Jaxon glowers at his mother and sister.

"It's not my fault I grow hair easily! If anything it's her fault!" Jaxon states as he points an accusing finger at Rachel than turns to Quinn desperate for Quinn to believe him.

Than he casts a dirty look at his mother than turns to Beth.

Jaxon smirks wickedly and Beth's stomach bottoms out at the familiar look.

"And your one to talk. I'm not the one who.." Before Jaxon could finish his sentence Beth cuts in with a death glare so severe, Beth could give Quinn a run for her own HBIC stare.

"Don't you dare!" Beth glowers.

"What? It's okay for you to take mama's side and now you stoop to threatening? Tsk Tsk big sis." Jaxon says with a devilish smirk and mirth in his eyes.

"Come now, Jaxon, leave Beth alone. We all know how sensitive she is about her.."

"MAMA!" Beth shouts in embarrassment causing Quinn to jump in surprise at the young blonde's exclamation.

"What? I was going to say business." Rachel says innocently with the same twinkling mirth filled eyes as her son though you could see her innocence was anything but.

"Don't worry, Bethy. What kind of mother would I be if I embarrassed you in front of your idol." Rachel says as her eyes drift playfully to Quinn.

Quinn who went from smiling to laughing to confusion by the end raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Idol?" Quinn ask.

"Yeah, after your little trip to the hospital. Beth could not stop gushing about your hair, make up and style. She practically worships your beauty." Rachel said and Beth sunk in her seat red faced and flushed.

Quinn melted at the words and her eyes cast to Beth with a warm smile as her chest filled with pride.

"Beth don't be embarrassed. People have Idol's all the time. Rachel's is Barbra Streisand. What teenager do you know likes Barbra Streisand?" Quinn said with a giggle.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the jab. "Watch the way you speak of greatness. you pom pom toting she devil." Rachel fired.

"Hey, don't call Quinn that!" Beth fired. Once again surprising Quinn. "It's not her fault your into old people." Beth said and Rachel gasped dramatically.

The brunette rose from her seat with fire in her eyes. "What did you just say about Barbra?"

"Uh oh. You screwed up now." Jaxon said in faux sadness as if Beth was about to meet her doom.

Beth bit the inside of her cheek and stumbled to her feet grabbing her chair setting it in front of her like a shield.

Beth looked to Jaxon than Quinn who looked worried before turning her eyes to Rachel. "I said she's old! Like you!"

"TRAITOR!" Rachel yelled as Beth ran the second her sentence left her mouth Rachel hot on her heels.

The two circled the island with Beth laughing hysterically while Rachel still had fire in her eyes in hot pursuit of the traitor.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh right along with Jaxon when Rachel used the counter to lean on than leaped over it to Beth's side causing her to scream and bolt out through the back door tripping and stumbling in her haste to get away.

Quinn and Jaxon stood up and watched Rachel chase Beth than catch her around the waist as the two tumbled to the ground.

Rachel began to assault the teenager with tickle torture.

Beth's face was beet red as she squealed uncontrollably. Begging for Rachel to stop.

Jaxon looked at Quinn when Beth was able to make out a call for help to her brother.

"Well you know what they say, Quinn. If you can't beat'em join'em." With that Jaxon ran out into the yard and began assaulting Rachel and the tables turned.

Quinn watched from the door as tears pricked her eyes at the sound of her daughter's laughter.

The family before looked happy. Ridiculously so.

* * *

The Berries and Quinn were now sat in the living room. It was two o' clock and they were in the middle of a movie.

Quinn's phoned blared to life. The blonde took her phone out and shut off the alarm.

Quinn stood up. "Um. I hate to cut this short but I have to go."

"Why?" Jaxon asked sadly. He really like her.

"I have to pick up my da.." Quinn cut herself off when she remembered Beth was present but the the two teens looked at her questioningly.

"Because?" Beth asked.

Quinn licked her lips. "Because I have to pick up my daughter.. Alice."

At the mention of Quinn's daughter the two teens eyes shined in excitement.

"You have a daughter?!" Beth asked eagerly.

"How old is she?!" Jaxon asked simultaneously, just as eagerly. They were like twins when they spoke.

All day they had been finishing each other's sentences and speaking at the same time.

Falling into hysteric laughter at jokes only they two understood as she and Rachel looked at them as if they were crazy.

It was absolutely adorable to Quinn and she wished she could be around them longer.

Quinn smiled so breathtakingly gorgeous all three Berries lost their breath at the sight of it. "She's 7."

"Awww." Beth cooed.

"Do you have a picture?" Jaxon asked.

"Yes, I do actually."

Quinn said digging through her purse. The blonde's hand froze when her hand touched Beth's photo of the day she was born. Quinn never left the house without that picture.

The blonde's hands trembled nervously than she pulled out her phone and opened it to show the three Alice's picture.

"Awww, Quinn she's adorable." Rachel gushed.

"She has your eyes." Beth cooed.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that Beth had her eyes as well.

"Your going to have to beat the boys off with stick! I'm certain all your kids look this gorgeous." Jackson said. "She's beautiful."

Quinn blushed at that and her eyes unconsciously drifted to Beth because hell yeah! All her kids look that good.

"Thank you."

"Well, do you need a ride? I could drive you." Rachel offered.

"No it's ok. I'll just call my driver."

"It's ok. I insist." Rachel said as she stood up and began slipping on her coat.

Jaxon and Beth stood up to say their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you, Quinn." Jaxon said with his hand held out to shake.

Quinn shook it with a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Jaxon."

"It was nice seeing you, again. I hope we haven't scared you off." Beth said as she held out her hand for Quinn to shake.

When their hands touch Quinn felt a part of herself fill with want.

The want to hug her daughter. To hold her. To talk to her about everything and anything. To keep her.. Forever.

"It was nice meeting you again too and no you haven't scared me off." Quinn chuckled.

"Awesome, so we'll be seeing you again? Soon maybe?" Beth asked hopefully.

"_Very _soon?" Jaxon added with his own hope shining in his eyes.

"Well, if your mother agrees than I'm always up to spend time with you two. Your amazing and hilarious."

"Thanks we try." Jaxon and Beth replied simultaneously with matching smiles that melted Quinn to goo.

Rachel waited by the door watching in silent happiness at the scene unfolding.

Quinn giggled than her eyes fell to Beth. The two blonde's smiled at each other. Than Quinn turned to leave. Jaxon and Beth watching her go as they took a seat on the couch.

Quinn glanced back one more time with a wave than left out the door with Rachel.

"She's cool." Jaxon said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Beth replied with a smile before the two went back to watching TV.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Hey guys, how are you? Just found this chap. I know it's not too long but I figured you appreciate it anyway. Hope you like it. _

_I just skimmed through it so I know this is mostly a filler chap to get the ball rolling. _

_Sorry but didn't have time to actually edit it but had time to write this quick author's note. _

_Reviews are welcomed. I'm combing through a lot of work to find these so hope you enjoy and appreciate them. _

_I don't own glee or anything that has to do with it. Until next time._

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the school with Quinn on the back of her bike. The blonde's arms wrapped securely around her.

Quinn dismounted the bike with Rachel's help than removed the helmet passing it back to the brunette.

"Thanks for the ride and the great afternoon. It was fun." Quinn said with smile.

"Your more than welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

The two stared at each other for a moment than Rachel stood from the bike surprising Quinn than hesitantly pulled the blonde into a hug.

The moment the brunette's arms slid around her waist. Quinn's eyes fluttered as she felt anticipation strike her for some reason.

Rachel's height was something different, new and would take some getting use to.

Quinn didn't know what it was about her height. It kind of made Rachel seem like some Amazonia warrior.

Hell! She definitely looked like one. Quinn could see Rachel playing wonder woman in a movie. She'd be perfect for it.

Rachel looked down at her and smiled warmly taking Quinn's silence as an ok to hug her.

Rachel dipped her body slightly pulling Quinn into a full hug with Quinn's arms sliding around her neck.

The embrace was held for a few moments. It should have been awkward but it wasn't. In fact, it felt blissful to both women.

Rachel pulled back first to Quinn's dismay. The blonde hadn't felt so content in a hug before.

The brunette looked her in the eyes with a charming smile that Quinn's ashamed to admit made her knees feel shaky and that confused the hell out of her.

"It was great hanging out with you." Rachel said sweetly than released her.

"Yes, it was." Quinn replied still a little dazed from the hug.

The school bell rung causing Quinn to startle and Rachel to chuckle.

"Well, I should go." Quinn said awkwardly though she wanted to do anything but.

"Yeah.." Rachel replied. The two stared at each other again before Rachel turned away to start her bike again.

Quinn smiled sadly than turned to walk away.

Rachel watched her go and felt it in her gut that she _needed _to stop her.

"Hey, Quinn!" Rachel called out.

Quinn turned in her direction in silent question.

"Are you and Alice busy this weekend?"

"Um.. No, I don't think so."

"Would you like to come to my dad's birthday party? It'll be fun!"

Quinn's smile blossomed at the invite. "Yes! Yes, of course we would!"

"Awesome. I'll text you my address." Rachel said with her own face splitting smile as she put her helmet back on.

She waved to the blonde and Quinn waved back than watched on as Rachel pulled off.

* * *

Quinn looked out the car window at the lively house full of people.

The blonde glanced down at a curious but otherwise silent Alice beside her.

"We're here, ma'am." Quinn's driver called back to her before he exited the car and walked around to her side opening the door for them.

Quinn took a deep breath noticing people watching them in curiosity.

The blonde helped Alice out of the car and grabbed the gift she bought for the occasion with her.

She nervously grabbed Alice's hand and headed inside.

The music was thumping from the back yard and people where milling around the house.

Quinn followed the music and exited the house through the back door.

There was a grill going and even more people every where.

"Quinn!" Quinn's head whipped to the right and a smile exploded on her face as her eyes shined.

Beth was jogging toward them in skin tight jeans and a form fitting tank top. The teenager stopped in front of them with a dazzling warm smile.

"Hey, you made it. I thought maybe you changed your mind. Mama, said you'd come though." Beth said with shining eyes.

Quinn's throat constricted at the word 'Mama'. She cleared her throat and smiled for the teenager. "I was just running a little late with a few errands but I would never cancel."

Beth's eyes fell to the little girl to Quinn's right. The teenagers eyes took on a look of enchantment and friendly eagerness.

"Is this Alice?" Beth cooed with such affection Quinn felt it in her chest.

"Yes, this is Alice. Alice I would like you to meet my d-friend. My friend Beth." Quinn said as she made a gesture with her hand.

Beth kneeled before Alice and Quinn felt her eyes welling.

She never thought she'd get to live this moment.

When her first born would meet her second. When Alice could meet her big sister.

"Is she completely deaf?" Beth asked gently.

"Um.. No, only in the right ear but I like to sign so she understands completely. I'll transl-"

But Beth shocked Quinn by lifting her hands as she spoke. "No need. I can sign. In fact, we all can. Mama made us learn a few years ago when Jax made a friend whose completely deaf. She wanted to help make him feel welcomed in our home." Beth said sweetly.

The news caused Quinn's emotions to flair. That is the sweetest and most considerate thing she's ever heard.

Beth's eyes cast to Alice and she lifted her hands again. "Hello, Alice. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've been excited about it all week!" Beth signed and spoke at the same time.

Alice blushed and ducked her head shyly.

'_Thank you. It's nice to meet you too.'_ Alice signed in silence.

Beth's smile was blinding. "Hey, Alice, would you like to see something really cool?"

Alice nodded and Beth's eyes shot to Quinn's. If Beth noticed Quinn's unshed tears she didn't say anything.

"May she come with me? I promise I'll keep her safe." Beth assured.

"Yes, of course." Quinn agreed almost choking up the words her vocal cords felt unstable by the moment.

"Cool. We'll just be at the DJ booth." Beth replied pointing over to the stand where the dj equipment was set up.

"Okay." Quinn said with a smile as she watched Beth grab Alice's hand and the two ran toward the booth.

Quinn watched with watery eyes. Her two girls reached the booth and Beth took hold of a wood crate and flipped it over for Alice to stand on.

She began showing Alice something at the booth and talking with the most adoring smile on her face aimed solely on Alice.

Alice was smiling like Quinn had never seen before.

"Quinn! You made it!" Jaxons' voice boomed behind.

Quinn turned around surprised but before she could say anything. He pulled her into a big unexpected hug that was so comforting she felt security engulf her and the little spiraling out of control feelings about her children settled instantly.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Jaxon said with happiness and affection in his tone.

It made Quinn feel even more welcomed. In her house growing up she never had this.

Even Biff's family weren't like this. You simply received a head nod of acknowledgement from the men and a '_It's good to see you.' _from a distance from the women.

Everything was always so prim and proper. She secretly loathes it but she can admit at least to herself that they had trained her so unconsciously well. She automatically steps in line the second any of them are near.

Never is a hair out of place.

Never are you to be caught slouching.

Never is she sat at the table with her elbows resting on it.

You can never stumble, trip or make any mistakes because McIntosh do _not _have ill mannered members in their family.

You are born and bred to exude excellence and just because your married in does not mean you get a free pass.

You are always scolded and checked if you even breathe wrong. They are prestigious and they expect you to be as well. Whether you like it or not.

There is never excitement or affection in their tone. You always felt like a guest they're just meeting that day but not this. Never this type of beautiful affectionate welcome.

Quinn's smile was radiate. "Thank you, Jaxon. I'm happy we could make it."

"We?" Jaxon asked with an adorable curious face. He looked exactly like Rachel.

"Oh Alice and I."

"Alice is here?!" Jaxon asked as his eyes widened in eager excitement at the news. His eyes began scouring the crowd.

"Yes, she's with Beth right now." Quinn said as she pointed to the DJ booth where Beth had a giggling Alice in her arms as she made her laugh. Quinn melted at the sight.

"May I?" Jaxon asked eagerly pointing at the two laughing girls.

"Of course." Quinn said with a smile.

"How do I look?" Jaxon asked a little nervously as he glanced down at his attire as if he were meeting someone of severe importance.

Quinn smiled curiously but found his worried eager excitement adorable and sweet. "You look very handsome." She assured.

"And my hair? How's my hair?"

"It looks very stylish."

"Do I have any food in my teeth?" Jaxon asked showing her his pearly white tooth model teeth.

"None, they look clean as can be." Quinn assured with a smile.

"Ok, good. I'll be back in a minute." Jaxon said before talking off towards the girls.

Quinn watched on as he reached them. Beth's eyes were bright and shining as she turned Alice to Jaxon to introduce them.

Jaxon kneeled in front of Alice and signed as he spoke, causing Quinn heart to fill with emotion again.

Than held his hand out for Alice to take. She lightly placed her hand in his.

He placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand and Alice blushed as red as a tomato and turned her head to bury it against Beth's thigh, obviously swooning. The two teens laughed.

Quinn fell completely in love with Jaxon in that moment. He seemed to be such a gentlemen and well rounded guy not to mention sweet as pie.

Alice was lifted back into Beth's arms and the teens became more engrossed in her daughter. Quinn continued to watch in silence captivated by the moment.

"I see you made it." Rachel's soft sweet voice pulled her from her watching.

Quinn quickly wiped her eyes just realizing a tear escaped.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for inviting me." Quinn replied softly with a gentle smile that trembled slightly because she couldn't completely get her emotions in check.

She knew she had no right to ask questions about Beth.

She knows she gave up that right when she gave her daughter up for adoption but she couldn't help all the billions of thoughts and questions circling and battling to the forefront of her mind and beating down her heart.

She felt _so many severe _things that she didn't know if she could continue to take it without bursting at the seams.

Beth was there. Right in front of her. She's happy, healthy and a teenager and just so _perfect._

And she looks at Quinn like she hung the moon or something equally as amazing!

Like Quinn is a real live super hero. Quinn has been turning it over in her mind all night.

Does Beth know she's her mother?

Does she hate her? If she hated her than she wouldn't be nice to her, would she?

But that further proves the point that she doesn't know she's her mother other wise she would have said something, _anything _at this point, right?

How did Rachel get Beth if she gave her daughter to Shelby?

Did Shelby decide she didn't want to be a mother?

Would it be wrong of her to ask Rachel?

So many questions but Quinn doesn't ask any.

Because once again, she gave up that right almost sixteen years ago when Beth was born or at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

Rachel glanced towards the two teens and Alice than turned her eyes back to Quinn.

She stared at Quinn for a moment with what seemed to be understanding eyes but said nothing.

The brunette than stepped forward and pulled the blonde into her arms causing Quinn to feel her emotions once again hitting a peak.

"I'm so happy your here. We all are." Rachel whispered.

Quinn sniffled. All she could do is nod. She didn't trust her vocal cords at the moment.

Rachel pulled back a little with her arms still wrapped around Quinn's lower back. The other reached up to wipe a stray tear.

"How about we get you and that precious bundle of joy in your belly some food? There's a few people here who'd like to see you." Rachel asked sweetly.

Quinn sniffled again as she nodded feeling Rachel rub her back supportively as she guiding Quinn further out into the yard.

"Q!"

Quinn and Rachel turned to the excited voice and Quinn's mood lifted as a blonde mature looking Britney came running at top speed toward her.

"Your here!" Britney squealed in happiness as she engulfed the shorter blonde in a hug causing Quinn to giggle.

"_Your _here! And you look just as gorgeous as always!" Quinn gushed as they pulled back to take each other in.

"Oh my god, Quinn?!" Kurt's voice called out in disbelief behind her.

Quinn's eyes shined in surprise. "Kurt, oh my god! It's so good to see you!" Quinn's excitement was elevating as were her positive emotions. Her eyes welling with happy tears at her former friends.

The two embraced next after Britney released her to him.

"Quinn! It's so good to see you! You look as beautiful as ever!" Blaine came up next pulling her in.

"It's so good to see you too, Blaine! Thank you, your just as handsome as always!" Quinn doted with humored affection.

"Quinn?! No way!" An excited deep voice rang out behind her.

Quinn gasped as she spun around and saw the thin tall frame of Mike Chang approaching her with a charming happy smile and wide open arms just for her.

Mike pulled Quinn into a hug and she giggled. Quinn and Mike had a good friendship in high school. They used to be study buddies and tutored students after school at the student center. They became close during their last two years at Mckinely.

"I can't believe it's you!" Mike spoke up in excitement than craned his neck behind him over the heads blocking whoever he was looking for in the near distance, that Quinn couldn't see. He yelled back from where he came with so much happiness and amazement in his tone it touched Quinn's heart warmly like a brother to a sister would.

"GUYS! GUYS, IT'S QUINN! SHE HERE!"

"What?! Quinn's here?!" Mercedes voice could be heard through the crowd until the people blocking the view from where Mike was yelling towards began to clear for the oncoming people.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock when Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Artie came through.

"No way!" Sam said with disbelieving eyes before two squeals from Mercedes and Tina rung out as they charged for the blonde engulfing her in a hug. Followed by Sam and Artie.

Rachel stood back a little distance away to give the group time and watched on silently.

Her eyes misted with unfallen tears. This is how it was always suppose to be.

Santana came up and stood to her right also silently emotional.

Soon Beth carrying a smiling Alice (Refusing to put the adorable little girl down) came to Rachel's left as Jaxon stood beside her.

The teens watched on with smiles and happiness in their eyes as Quinn was pulled from person to person with welcomed hugs, astonished tears and celebration for the return of family.

It was a monumental moment since Quinn hadn't been around for a few years. Last time any one had seen or spoken to her was when they were nineteen and trying to get her to see Biff was an awful choice.

They had missed her greatly. Quinn may never know how greatly but that was ok because she was present now and that's all that mattered to them.

And as Rachel watched on she finally felt that other missing piece of the glee club slip right into place and she'd be damned if she ever let it get lost again.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn was listening with rapt attention as Mercedes recounted Sam's proposal. It sounded so sweet. Than her ears perked up at the sound of Rachel's voice as she could hear it approaching.

"I'm sure she'll say yes." Rachel assured.

"I don't know, it's short notice." Jaxon replied unsurely.

"Well, if she says she can't come, than she can't but at least you know you asked, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess your right." Jaxon replied.

"Ok. Go on."

Their voices ceased and Quinn was filled with curiosity before a throat cleared it's self behind her. Mercedes stopped talking and smiled broadly at the person behind Quinn.

"Um.. Excuse me, Quinn?" Quinn turned around in surprise as she craned her neck upward to meet Jaxon's eyes.

"I'm sorry interrupt aunt Mercedes but may I borrow Quinn for a minute?" Jaxon asked sweetly.

"Of course, honey. Quinn we'll catch up later. I want your number before we leave." Mercedes said with a smile and wink.

"Of course." Quinn replied with her own in return minus the wink.

The blonde turned to Jaxon to give him her full attention. For the first time since meeting him he looked unsure of himself. He dug his hands in the pocket of his jeans self consciously and his gaze dropped in a bashful manner as he chuckled nervously. It was so adorably endearing.

"Jaxon, is everything alright?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I just uh.. I.." He looked up at her shyly than took a deep breath. His eyes took on determination so much like Rachel's it blew Quinn away. "Next weekend is my school's spring showcase and I know we just met mere days ago but I think your awesome. I really like you. I really love Alice already, she's adorable and just so precious. I think we could all be really great friends and the only way to do that is by getting to know each other."

Quinn nodded her agreement choosing to stay quiet because he seemed determined to get his speech out and not pass out before the end. His nervousness made her coo mentally. He spoke so much like his mother when she rambled.

"Which is why I'd like to personally invite you and Alice to my showcase. It will give you a chance to see what I do and get to know me better and I'd like to get to know you both personally as well. If you'd like to of course, no pressure. So.. Would you like to.. Go that is.. To my showcase?" Jaxon finished.

The boy looked hopeful but also anxious as if he'd be devastated if she declined. Not that she was planning to. She was ready to say yes right away.

"Honestly?" Quinn asked prolonging her answer a little. He seemed to be on the edge of his seat, so to speak.

"Yes?" Jaxon replied.

"We would absolutely love to!" Quinn gushed with a broad smile and sparkling eyes.

"R-Really?" Jaxon asked in surprise as if he expected her to say no.

"Yes, really, you big bear. You had me at showcase. Why wouldn't we want to. It's an honor to even be asked." Quinn replied sweetly.

Jaxon spun around to Rachel, Beth and Alice still in Beth's arms a few yards away. "SHE SAID YES!" He shouted with his arms thrown in the air and clenched fists, full of happy excitement. As if he just got a 'Yes' from the woman he proposed marriage to.

Causing Rachel and Beth to cheer, hoot and holler loud and obnoxiously than the two women high fived and fist bumped into some crazy congratulatory hand shake as Alice too giggle.

Quinn shook her head with a love sick giggle falling from her lips. Jaxon spun around to her abruptly than engulfed her in a unexpected hug.

"Thank you, Quinn. I'll need all the support I can get." He said in such a grateful tone, she felt the importance of it's weight.

"No problem, big bear." Quinn said affectionately.

She had no idea why she repeated the nick name. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his hugs swallowed her whole even more than Finn's use to. It felt like 'Big bear' should be his name.

Jaxon pulled back and gave her a look a son would give to a mother and it knocked the breath from Quinn's lungs. "Any one ever tell you how awesome you are, queen Quinn?"

Quinn flushed at the name and Jaxon chuckled as he released her. "Your mom." Quinn replied nostalgically. Jaxon's smile grew with a somewhat knowing smile.

"She's usually right but don't tell her I told you that. Her ego is the size of this planet."

Quinn giggled. "There has never been a greater truth."

Jaxon chuckled along with her. Quinn associated his laugh with comforting bear hugs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Beth said she needed to ask you something and that I was to send you over when I was done speaking with you."

Quinn felt fear engulf her instantly. "D-Did she say what it was about?"

"Come to think of it, no. She just asked me to."

"Ok." Quinn said unsurely than began making her way to Beth followed by Jaxon.

Beth was leaning down tying Alice's shoe. Which, come on, had to be the most cutest shoe tying moment ever, if you ask Quinn.

"Um.. excuse me, Beth?" Quinn spoke nervously. Beth looked up and her smile was just as blinding as it had been earlier and Quinn took relief in that.

"Hey." Beth said as she stood up, seeming to unconsciously grab Alice's hand. The action caught by Quinn.

"Jaxon said you need to speak with me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to ask if Alice is allergic to anything. I asked her if she was hungry and she said yes. So, before I make her a plate. I wanted to make sure we were in the clear." Beth stated simply.

Quinn must be the gooiest person to ever walk the earth now. Because these two teens are just breaking her down to a mess of puddled goo. She can't take the sweetness of their actions.

"Oh. No she's not allergic to anything but she does have asthma." Quinn stated.

"Cool, do you have an extra inhaler that I could keep here for when you guys are over?" Beth asked, shocking Quinn with her automatic assumption that the two of them being over was a given. Almost as if she knew Quinn couldn't stay away now even if she wanted to.

"She's right, you know and not just one. We should do like four. So each one of us has one on hand and we can keep the fourth in the house. That way Alice is always safe." Jaxon agreed with his sister.

See, now she has to add consideration to the list of amazingness these two precious teens possess.

"That's very thoughtful of you two but shouldn't you ask your mother-"

"Oh don't worry about mama, she'd just agree." Jaxon cut in.

"MAMA!" Beth called out instantly.

Rachel said something to the person she was speaking to than headed over to the teens, Alice and Quinn.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked in curious casualness.

"Wouldn't it be smart for Quinn to leave Alice at least four extra inhalers here. One for each of us to carry at all times and one for the house, should anything happen?" Jaxon asked.

"Yes, of course." Rachel agreed without hesitation.

"See, Quinn, no worries." Beth said with a smile. "Now we'll let you and mama discuss it and anything else we should have on hand for Alice. So whenever you guys are over, she'll be comfortable. Now if you'll excuse us. I'm going to get this little bambina something to eat." Beth finished as she scooped up Alice and began tickling her a little and planted a kiss to the girls head before walking off and Quinn's pretty sure she just died and this is heaven.

"Hey wait for me!" Jaxon called out as he followed the two girls. Putting his arm around Beth as soon as he caught up to them.

Rachel watched Quinn, the blonde's emotions swirling in her eyes as she watched the three kids head to the serving table laughing and goofing around.

Quinn felt the brunette's stare and turned her gaze to a calm Rachel. Quinn swallowed thickly.

"I uh.." The blonde halted. She had no idea what to say. She was ready to combust with all her questions and built up tears and Rachel just looked.. calm.

Quinn couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. She didn't understand Rachel.

She didn't understand how she was so calm and relaxed. She knows deep down Rachel knows she has questions but Rachel hasn't said anything.

Quinn doesn't want to be the one to broach the subject out of fear of possibly causing problems and no longer being allowed to be in the presence of her first born.

"Yes?" Rachel asked with a significant look that Quinn couldn't decipher.

"Ja-Jaxon invited Alice and I to his showcase. Are you ok with that?"

Quinn knows Rachel's ok with it obviously from what she over heard early but she didn't know what else to say or do.

"Yes, of course Quinn. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know.. He's your son and we just met an-"

"And? If Alice asked me to go to her school function would you be upset that she asked me?"

"No."

"Ok than why would I be?"

"I don't know, ok. I just.. This all so.. _'Hard!' _new to me. I don't know the right protocol for these types of situations." Quinn replied nervously. Rachel was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Protocol? Are you being serious?"

"Well.. Yes."

"Quinn, need I remind you that we have known each other since middle school. We went to high school and were in glee club together and were still friends after high school for a respectable amount of time. Your not a new acquaintance or some stranger. You are _family _no matter how much time passes that will _never _change. Now I'm going to give you a clear warning now that in the Berry household we are loud, bossy, nosey, overly affectionate and down right crazy. We'd kill each other if we didn't love each other so much. We love hard and hold strong together and when your in, that's it, your in and Fabray you've been in before you even came back and now that beautiful little girl is also in and as you can see she's more than happy about it. So stop with the doubt. Glee club is for life and so is this family, so get use to it." Rachel spoke with absolution in her tone and promise in her eyes and maybe a double meaning of something she's trying to say without saying it but Quinn has no idea what that is.

The blonde choked on the words. Her eyes swam and her cheeks flushed because Rachel's words touched her deeply but also made her realize her own husband nor his family had ever been so passionate about her presence.

Rachel stepped forward and pulled her in by the waist giving her a hug of promise as Quinn's emotions flew every where. Unbeknownst to the two women. Jaxon, Beth and Alice watched with concerned eyes.

"It's ok. I've got you." Rachel whispered as Quinn began to cry. After a few minutes the blonde got her tears in order.

The entire time she had been there she had been a mess of tears from Beth and Alice finally meeting. To Jaxon and Alice meeting than seeing her old glee club minus Finn and Puck. They had cried as well as they hugged her and told her how much they missed her. She missed them all greatly.

Over the years she had wondered where all the members of glee club were. How they were doing and if they were ok. She's so happy to know they're all happy in their own lives.

It also made her slightly depressed with where she ended up. She had never started her career after college because she had married Biff soon after.

The women in his family don't work. They were all stay at home mothers and now so was she.

She's bored with her everyday and sat at home blatantly being ignored by her husband in favor of business.

It was as if she was a single parent with how she's been the only one actually taking care of and spending time with their daughter. It was as if he didn't even live at home.

For years she was ok with it. Because she never realized how conditioned she was. Now, being here with these people who were so happy and excited to see her. That _missed _her made her feel like she was actually important.

It blew her acceptance of her husbands behavior out of the water. Because he's suppose to want to see her and their daughter. Want to spend time with them but he couldn't even tell you either of their birthdays.

He has no idea that Alice was even in that accident a month ago because he never checks in or answers when she calls.

It's a truth that hit her hard in that moment which is the cause for the onslaught of tears. She and Alice have received more love and attention in the few hours they've been there than the entirety of their marriage.

"Are you ok?" Rchel asked softly.

"I'm sorry." Quinn replied softly wiping her eyes as best she could.

"Don't be. It's just baby hormones. Your going to be on a hell of a rollercoaster with this one, I can already tell." Rachel replied with a chuckle that caused Quinn to giggle.

"Yeah, not looking forward to it at all." Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Is this her? The lovely Ms. Quinn?" A smiling voice boomed from behind the two women causing Quinn to startle.

The blonde turned around and her eyes bulged as her neck craned upward. A very tall solid body mass of hard core muscle stood broadly before her with deep chocolate brown eyes and a Berry smile so much like his daughters and grandson. It was clear that this man's sperm won out in the insemination.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie, please don't cry." The man's facial expression gave way to Rachel's normally worried pout. It was crazy.

"Oh, no it's just baby hormones." Quinn giggled embarrassingly.

"Ahhh! Yes those can be tricky. I'm Dr. Leroy Berry. It is such a pleasure to meet you." Leroy said with that sparkling Berry smile and those twinkling round chocolate eyes that would make any woman weak at the knees.

The man was gorgeous. He looked as if he should be on the cover of mens health magazine right along with Jaxon.

Quinn could see it now. His genes in his daughter and grandson had been strong. Jaxon and Rachel's features were his.

Though Rachel did get some of Shelby's like her nose and hair with that amazing talent and sculpted female form but Rachel's form though it still had Shelby's curve now had her father's broad looking strength. No wonder the girl sprouted like a tree. This giant before her is the reason.

"Um.. If you don't mind my asking, sir. How tall are you?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

Leroy bellowed in laughter as did Rachel. "I like this one." Leroy said with a wink thrown at his daughter.

Rachel smirked devilishly. "I knew you would."

"I'm six five." Leroy answered proudly.

"Jesus.. Are all of your family members as.." Quinn couldn't choose a word that didn't sound offensive.

"Giants?" Leroy supplied with mirth.

"Well.. Yes."

Again Leroy laugh. "I'm afraid so. We all start out small and scrangly but one way or another we shoot up in height. I honestly thought Rachel would stay five two but she shocked the hell out of us when she grew a few more inches. Thankfully not awkwardly like her cousin Mary. That girl looks like a damn stick figure."

"_Daddy!"_ Rachel chastised but you could see she was fighting to hold in her laughter.

"What?! It's true. She barely has any meat on her bone. I told her mother to tie her down during winter. Lest she be swept away."

"Your incorrigible." Rachel replied with a shake of her head.

Quinn could not stop laughing and Leroy looked smug. "Oh my god, please stop or I'm going to pee on myself." Quinn gasped out. Her bladder control has been a little off since her car accident. Add that to the pregnancy and she's in a very dangerous zone as you can imagine.

"How about some food, sweetie and a few choice stories of twig tree Mary." Leroy said as he took her hand and guided it around his bicep.

Quinn giggled as she was escorted away. Rachel watched them with fond eyes and a smile. Her daddy was too much.

* * *

"Hiram! Hiram!" Leroy called out to a short stocky man.

Hiram turned in their direction upon their approach. His eyes sparkled as his charming, perfect smile formed on his face.

_'Are all the people in Rachel's family this good looking?'_ Quinn thought.

It pretty much seemed like it. Now if felt like a given.

"Hiram, look who it is!" Leroy spoke with happiness in his tone. "It's the beauty of Rachel's former glee club."

Quinn blushed and ducked her head bashfully. Both men chuckled.

"Oh how could I forget. She was the one I gushed over at the glee clubs first performance at sectionals. Do you remember what I said?" Hiram asked.

"Of course, that I wasn't ugly. It's just that after god created Quinn Fabray. He barely had any beauty left to spare." Leroy replied in laughter.

Once again both men chuckled as the heat rose up the blonde's neck to her rosy cheeks.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm nothing compared to Rachel." Quinn said shyly without thinking.

Both men made eye contact at the comment as Quinn's eyes were still on the ground but other than that chose to let it go.

They knew who she was and after a very long talk with an adamant Rachel. They were to not discuss anything until Quinn broached the subject in her own time. When _she _was ready. So they decided to continue with humor.

"Oh I like this one." Hiram chuckled.

"Oh yes, and she's so modest." Leroy threw back.

"Ms. Fabray?" Hiram called gently.

Quinn looked up. "May I have this dance." Hiram said as he held out his hand for her to take.

Quinn giggled and put her hand in his gently. "I would love to."

"That's the spirit." Hiram said as he guided her with a hand to her lower back.

"Wait a second, I was going to regale her with tales of stick figure Mary." Leroy pouted.

"Oh, hush you. You'll get your turn. It isn't often I'm granted the company of a gorgeous woman." Hiram said as he winked with a smirk at Quinn who blushed once again.

"Fine but she's mine after." Leroy demanded.

"Yes, sir." Quinn replied.

"Do you promise?" Leroy asked hopeful.

"I promise." Quinn replied with a shy smile.

"Alright, you may go but no funny business." Leroy instructed.

"Leroy, I am a gentleman! I would never!" Hiram spoke indignantly.

"I was speaking to Ms. Fabray here. She's got beauty, brains and feminine wiles that could possibly put my own too shame. I don't need you straying, lest I starve my life away." Leroy spoke as if it were truth.

Quinn burst in laughter that reached Rachel, Beth, Jaxon and Alice's ears. They watched fondly from their own corners with affection. She looked radiantly free in that moment.

Hiram chuckled with a pretty hue as his eyes twinkled solely aimed at his hilarious husband. Even after forty six years together he could still make Hiram feel like a teenager. Quinn noticed the love shining in the eyes of the two men and ached for such a feeling.

"Come on dancing queen, lets hit the floor." Hiram coaxed. Quinn nodded as he guided her.

The two made it to the dance floor. Than Beth's voice came over the speakers, surprising Quinn.

"This ones for grandpa and Quinn!" The crowd hooted and hollered their cheers with applause rambunctiously.

Quinn looked toward the booth and her eyes shined when she realized Beth was actually the Dj for the party.

The Blonde had big headphones on with one ear off and Alice still with her. She instructed Alice to press something than the song changed.

Alice squealed in delight and clapped her hands gaining a proud hug from Beth with a kiss to her cheek. Quinn felt an over whelming need to run to her girls and engulf them in a hug.

Hiram chuckled deeply when LMFAO's 'Sexy and I know it.' blared through the speakers. Quinn burst in laughter than the two began to danced as if nothing else mattered with every eye of the party on them.

Soon other people joined the dance floor. The party becoming more pumped and Quinn could not stop smiling.

* * *

Quinn walked up to Rachel who was saying her good night and thank you to one of the last guests.

The entire glee club had already gone home but not without getting Quinn's contact information first.

Hiram and Leroy had also gone home. It was just Quinn and two other guest who were currently gathering their things.

"Hey." Quinn called softly to Rachel. The brunette turned in her direction a smile forming on her face.

"Hey, did you enjoy the party?"

"Yes, we did. Thank you for the invite."

"Anytime."

Quinn couldn't tell you why she felt nervous all of a sudden but she did. Her palms began to sweat and she felt awkward.

"Well, I should get Alice home."

"Of course."

"Do you know where Beth took her?"

"Yes, she took her inside for a minute like 20 minutes ago."

Quinn nodded and Rachel escorted her to the living room where Beth and Alice were.

Quinn once again found herself dissolving at the sight of Beth sitting up on the couch with a knocked out Alice sleeping across her chest.

Upon Quinn and Rachel's arrival, Beth's smile softly formed.

"Hey." Beth whispered.

"How long did it take." Rachel whispered back as she gestured to Alice.

"She only got through three pages of the book than was out like a light." Beth spoke adoringly with a giggle so much like Quinn's, as she glanced down at Alice. Quinn wished she could take a photo of this moment.

Rachel's chuckled pulled her from the thought. "Well, these two are headed out." The brunette said.

Quinn took that as her cue and stepped forward to take Alice.

"No it's okay. I've got her." Beth said as she stood carefully with a smile aimed at Quinn. Quinn nodded her acceptance. All three women walked to Quinn's ride. Her driver waiting patiently.

The driver opened the door and stood in silence. Quinn watched on in affection as Beth kissed Alice on the forehead followed by Rachel.

The teenager eased Alice into her car seat and proceeded to buckle her in expertly.

She gave the little girl one final kiss on the cheek before standing back upright. Just than Beth's cellphone went off. She pulled it from her pocket curiously before realization of who it was it themselves known on the screen. "Oh I have to take this." Beth said urgently than turned to answer as she walked a few feet away speaking lowly.

Quinn ached to hug her goodbye but turned her gaze to Rachel. "Well, we had fun."

"Good, does that mean you'd be interested in any other events?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

"Ok.."

The two women looked at each other hesitantly before Rachel shook her head and chuckled.

She stepped forward, her arms sliding around Quinn's waist softly. So softly that Quinn had to fight her body to not tremble for whatever reason it was doing so.

She wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with her. Her hands slid around Rachel's neck and shoulders as Rachel bent down a little to fully hug her.

It was held briefly but in those few seconds Quinn's sense of smell heightened. Rachel's natural body fragrance along with whatever she was wearing caused Quinn to unconsciously pull the brunette tighter to her body.

"Thanks for coming, Quinn." Rachel said softly than began pulling back and all Quinn's mind could scream was '_NO! NOT YET! FIVE MORE MINUTES, PLEASE?!' _

The blonde's eyes widened a fraction at the random thought. She cleared her throat and stepped back crossing her arms to kill the urge they felt to wrap around Rachel again.

"Well uh.. Goodnight." Quinn said than turned to get into the town car but stopped short glancing at Beth who was still on the phone with her back to Quinn and Rachel.

She sighed to herself because she wanted to call out 'Good night.' but didn't want to interrupt whatever important phone call Beth was on.

The blonde mother slipped into the car than the driver shut the door. She looked up at the tall brunette who was walking toward Beth.

Just as they began to pull off Jaxon came bounding out of the house looking back and forth in a searching manner.

Quinn craned her body to keep sight of the Berry family.

She saw Rachel speak than gesture toward the retreating town car and Jaxon's sad expression as he was informed that they she and Alice just left.

Beth's back was to the car so she couldn't see her expression though she wanted to. That was it, the house disappeared from view.

Quinn sighed sadly and turned back around in her seat. She looked at her daughter still asleep in her car seat and smiled softly.

Alice definitely had fun with her big sister even if the two don't know they're related. It's a memory she'll cherish the rest of her life.

For some reason as the drive continued Quinn felt this niggling feeling, like there was an invisible tether pulling her and in turn Alice.

Begging them to go back to that house. Go back to the three Berries and never leave and it wasn't just for Beth, Quinn is certain of that. She can't explain it but it was to return for all three of them.

Quinn shook her head at herself. "Damn baby hormones." The blonde grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn sighed as she walked through the supermarket pushing her cart in boredom. It has been five days since the party at Rachel's house.

She hasn't contacted Rachel since then because she didn't want to come off as clingy or eager or god forbid like she's only using Rachel to get close to Beth.

Yes, she wants to get to know her daughter but she isn't using Rachel. She's doing her best to respect the family Rachel had created with Beth and Jaxon.

She wanted to call or text Rachel so many times but stopped herself. It was hard and not just because of Beth. She also wanted to get to know Rachel more. Who she is now.

There was a feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach every time she saw the brunette, let alone every time they spoke on the phone the last two weeks before the party. She couldn't put her finger on it but the feeling felt good, natural even.

She also for some reason couldn't get Jaxon out of her head. The boy caused a stirring but a different kind. She felt like she wanted to protect him. She recognized the feeling as the same feeling she has for Beth and Alice. It was maternal and nurturing.

It's baffling when she thinks about it because she only met Jaxon twice but it was instant. She chalks it up to baby hormones and the fact that he's actually Rachel's son.

She isn't sure why she's feeling these things but she knows that her feelings aren't only feelings but a yearning full of attachment. She wants into that family.

The way they are with each other. The way they smile full of life and love for one another. It's pure and powerful in it's love.

It's a tight knit family she thought she and Biff would have some day. A family she thought Alice would grow up with. A fun, happy, loving family like the Berries have but no.

Instead her home is stifling and isolated. Stoic and strict. Alice isn't even allowed to act as a child should, loud and rambunctious full of energy and wonderment.

Quinn can't help but see the similarities between Alice and herself in that aspect. She grew up in the same environment and was very much self destructive because of it, if getting pregnant at sixteen is anything to go by.

She had fought tooth and nail to be perfect and always cared about her image because that was the household her father had created.

Now, she wonders how she allowed her life to repeat itself only for her youngest daughter to be the one to repeat it unintentionally. How much is it her fault for contributing to the life Alice is living by staying with Biff.

It's bad enough Alice is shunned for her disability. She's seen as the runt out of all the grand children.

She's the only one born with what Biff's mother refers to as 'The problem'.

There have been numerous 'Disagreements' between she and Biff when he would agree with his mother instead of defending their daughter.

Quinn has thought time and again about leaving him but she also knows she has no actual skills to get a job that would support them. She may have a degree in English but no actual experience.

She also knows if she left Biff, his high power attorney's would wipe the floor with her and she wouldn't get a dime out of him.

She knows Biff would rather take full custody of Alice than pay child support. It would look bad in the public eye and sullen the McIntosh name if any one found out.

"Quinn?"

The blonde's thoughts are cut off when a deep voice rings out from behind her. She turns in the direction of the sound and is surprised.

A blinding smile blossomed breathtakingly across her face. As the tall boy abandons his cart and rushes over confidently with his arms already wide open to embrace the blonde with an excited, happy, charming smile over taking his features.

"Jaxon! It's so good to see you!" Quinn says with affection drowning her tone as he pulls her into a hug so warm and loving Quinn could feel it in her heart.

"It's great to see you too."

The two pull back from the hug and Jaxon's eyes are dancing with happiness as they take her in.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked than rolled her eyes as they both chuckle at her ridiculous question.

"Picking all the ready makes we need to stock up. Mama's barely been home this week."

Quinn frowns at that. "What do you mean?"

"She had four emergency Cesarean sections this week as well as scheduled deliveries. Two of the babies were pre mature. So she's been by the patients side making sure everything is monitored down to the TEE. She's mostly been at the hospital. So it's just Beth and I at home. Beth asked me to pick up groceries since she has practice today."

"Oh. What does Beth do?" Quinn inquired as calmly as she could. She was thirsty for anything related to Beth even if she's already heard it.

"She's a cheerleader. Head cheerleader to be exact." Jaxon stated in a proud manner.

Quinn's eyes shined at the news. Her baby girl was the head cheerleader? What were the odds? She already knew Beth was a cheerleader from that unfortunate embarrassing day she passed out at the clinic by the sight of Beth but she didn't know the head cheerleader part.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, she's awesome. You have to see her in action. She's a great leader and teaches her squad the importance of team work and fairness. That your only as strong as your structure. Whether your at the top, middle or, bottom. Every persons position is important because every role makes the pyramid strong."

Quinn felt her pride blossom some more as well as her admiration for her daughter. Though, she knew she had no right to feel any of it because she didn't raise Beth. Quinn felt a tinge of sadness beginning to creep in. She cleared throat and thought it best to change the subject and quickly.

"That's great and hopefully maybe one day I will. So, you mentioned ready make foods. I hope your choosing wisely?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow in such a motherly fashion, Jaxon ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Um.. Define wisely?"

Quinn's eyebrow seemed to somehow hike up more. She gave him a critical eye before walking over to his cart and peering into it.

The blonde's eyebrows hit here hairline at the items. There were Cheetos, tortilla chips and salsa, cupcakes, ramen noodles and Chef Boy R D's as well as a 2 tubs of ice cream and two packs of bacon. Bread, peanut butter and jelly. A large pack of starburst? Pop tarts, hot dogs and toaster strudel.

Quinn couldn't even begin to tell you what her thoughts were on the items. She once again made eye contact with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. Jaxon folded under the weight of the 'Mama bear' look the blonde was giving him.

"The bacons Beth's! She has an addiction, I swear!" The boy rushed out.

"And the rest?"

"Mama's?" He asked in a question like manner of guilt.

Quinn didn't look impressed. "Did Beth give you a list?"

Jaxon ducked his head sheepishly. "No, but this is what we usually get. Though, I will admit Mama usually picks up the healthier choices if she knows she won't be home much through out the week. It was an emergency this week so we get to take the reigns when she doesn't get the chance to."

"And this is what you chose?"

"Well, yeah. None of us can cook. Especially not mama. She's liable to kill us with her cooking." Jaxon spoke seriously.

The two shared a chuckle over the truth of that statement. Quinn peered back into the cart than at Jaxon. She stood quiet in thought for a moment than pulled out her phone. "Give me just one second ok, sweetie."

"Ok." Jaxon replied curiously with a light hue at being called sweetie by Quinn.

Quinn smiled adoringly at him before firing off a text.

* * *

Rachel rolled her neck tiredly, she groaned when it popped. It seemed like every woman in New York was giving birth.

Some were on time and a few pre mature. She has barely slept nor has she eaten anything since yesterday at lunch time.

She had called the kids through out the last few days and called Britney to make surprise check ins so she knows everything is okay on that front. She just wishes this long week would be over.

It also doesn't help that she's been worried about Quinn. She hasn't heard from the woman since the party and though she wants to contact her. She also doesn't want to push or cause any unnecessary stress.

Quinn's appointments are twice a month. The normal schedule checks ups are once a month but Rachel wants to monitor her every two weeks to be safe. So she won't be seeing Quinn for another week and two days.

She's been itching to speak to the blonde and was sure with Beth's presence it would be like an automatic magnet but it isn't.

She'd thought by now Quinn would crack with questions but she hasn't. Which is throwing Rachel for a loop because she could see yearning in the blonde's eyes when she's looking at or speaking to Beth.

It's so heart breaking to see but Quinn is a flight risk. So Rachel won't push her until she's ready.

Another person on Rachel's mind is Alice. She hasn't actually spoken to the little girl because Beth and Jaxon were hogging all her attention. She only got to say hello once while Jaxon was inviting Quinn to his showcase.

She's eager to get to know Alice. Any child of Quinn's is automatically high up on the important people list to Rachel. Because they're kin to Beth and Quinn.

Quinn has no idea what an angel she created when giving Beth life. Beth was unexpected but the girl definitely changed the brunette's life in a beautiful way.

Was raising her hard? Yes! Especially with her own son but she would never trade a moment with her daughter for anything. Another child from Quinn could only be just as precious if you ask Rachel. She could only imagine the little being Alice is.

She watched the little girl from afar when she was with Beth and Jaxon at the party and melted at the adorable shyness she radiated. Yes she was tiny for her age and Rachel would bet Alice was born pre mature but her silent, humble presence was felt greatly.

Jaxon and Beth couldn't stop gushing to other people about Alice the next day nor the rest of the week, to who ever would listen. It was adorable.

They had asked her repeatedly if she had heard from Quinn but she hadn't. They were disappointed because they wanted to see both Quinn and Alice again.

She assured them to be patient and Quinn would contact her but now she's worried something may have happened that she didn't notice and that's why Quinn hasn't reached out to her.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted when her phone chirped signaling a text had come through. She opened her phone and her smile exploded on to her face when she read Quinn's name. Relief spread through her instantly.

_'Hey, Rachel. I hope this isn't going to come across as inappropriate but I just ran into Jaxon at the grocery store and he told me you were working a lot this week and after looking into his cart. I thought that maybe I could help you guys out by pre making some essentials that are a lot more healthy. Would that be ok?' _**-Quinn**

_'Are you kidding? That's more than okay. As long as it's not interfering with your time. You have no idea how much we all would appreciate it. I can't remember the last time someone brought over a home cooked meal.' _**-Rachel**

_'Okay, I just wanted to check in and make sure you'd be okay with it.' _**-Quinn**

_'Why wouldn't I be?' _**-Rachel**

_'I don't know. You wouldn't be home and we've just reconnected.' _**-Quinn**

_'Quinn, you have to stop worrying about that. I would be more than happy to see you any day of the week and I'd actually like to see you more often. Please feel free to bring Alice with you. The kids have been asking none stop about you guys.' _**-Rachel**

_'If your sure, than I will.' _**-Quinn**

_'I'm definitely sure and since your cooking, please stay for dinner. I won't be home until after ten but if your able to stay until then I'd love to catch up with you.' _**-Rachel**

_'Okay, I'll check in with you in a few. Have a great day.' _**-Quinn**

_'You too, thank you again.' _**-Rachel**

_'No problem.' _**-Quinn**

Rachel took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she felt happiness wrap around her heart. Everything was still okay.

Quinn was still okay. They were working on it. This friendship was happening and she couldn't be more relieved. The brunette's pager beeped and she glanced at it before making her way back to her patients room.

* * *

Quinn smiled down at her phone. Rachel was okay with her being with the kids. Alone. She trusted Quinn with Jaxon and Beth.

She even invited Alice. Add to the fact that Beth and Jaxon had been asking about them all week made the blonde's heart flutter and she was filled with giddiness.

"What's that smile for?" Jaxon inquired with a smile of his own.

"Well, I just spoke to your mother and I asked if it'd be okay with her if I helped you guys out today."

Jaxon's face lit up. "And what did she say?"

"She said yes."

You could see the excitement in his eyes. "What are you helping us out with?"

"Well first, how about we put all of this back." Quinn said as she gestured to Jaxon's cart. "Than I'll tell you."

Jaxon frowned in confusion. "But what are we going to eat?"

"That's what I'm here for." Quinn replied with a smile. A smile Jaxon returned.

* * *

_'So she's at the house cooking?' _Santana asked in somewhat disbelief through the phone.

"I'm not sure if she's at the house this very second but she did say she was going to help out with some ready made healthier food."

_'This is good.'_

"I think so too. I hope this helps her become more comfortable with the situation. Hopefully, she'll be comfortable to ask questions soon."

_'Yeah, I'm shocked she hasn't burst at the seams yet.'_

"You can tell she wants to though."

_'Yeah, I picked up on that too.'_

"I just want to tell her already and hopefully she'd take it well. I want this to be done and over with. I want Beth to get to know her as more. I didn't get that chance with Shelby. Even at sixteen I still needed my mom though I had my dads but she rejected me and even when we began speaking again, I was already in college and it was like we were friends more than family. I don't want that for Beth. Despite the fact that Quinn didn't raise her. She's still Beth's biological mother. She's just as important as Shelby or myself. I mean she could have aborted Beth, San, but she didn't. She was homeless for goodness sake. She went through all of that on her own. Even when we all told her we were there for her. None of us really did anything to help her except Mercedes who let her live with her but other than that, who did she really have? I can't imagine the courage, sacrifice and strength it took her to give Beth up."

_'Neither can I. I mean, yes, she lied about who the dad is but she was sixteen and scared as shit. I can't imagine what she must have felt like. She really shocked me with how responsible she was after the truth came out. Even with Puck offering to take care of them. She made a hard decision that no teenager should have to make.'_

"Exactly, which is why I didn't blame her when she went a little off the rails when Shelby came back with Beth senior year. I remember how tore up she was. She looked like her soul was crushing though she tried to hide it. Not to mention the fact that Puck and Shelby had that inappropriate fling. God, that was disgusting. That was the real reason Shelby and I had our last fallout."

_'You never told me that.'_

"I didn't want to talk about. I just thought it was hypocritical of Shelby to give Quinn ultimatums in order to spend time with her own daughter that she carried and went through all of that on her own and did the right thing but here Shelby was messing with a high school kid who happened to be the father of said baby. Noah and I didn't speak for a long time after that until he came back from deployment two years later."

_'I completely forgot about that, damn. It's crazy how things turn out.'_

"Yes, it is but at least now we have Quinn back and San.. I don't ever want to let her go again. I forgot what it felt like to have her around."

_'I know, me too.'_

"Before all of this happened she was my best friend. She and I were at such a level with each other. It was intimate and strong. Granted, I didn't tell her about Jaxon but I didn't tell anyone. That was the only thing I've ever kept from her but even so I have never been that connected to any one else before and since her, no offense."

_'None taken, I understand. I was there when you had that melt down when you realized you actually had no way of contacting her before you left for Lima.'_

"Yeah.." The brunette trailed off sadly. "You know I was planning to go to New Haven that week to find out what was going on."

_'Really?'_

"Yup, I was going to confront her, Biff be damned but then I got the call and everything just fell to the back burner."

_'You know I believe everything happens for a reason, right?'_

"Yeah.."

_'So maybe it was suppose to happen this way. She's back now and though this situation is pretty heavy, maybe.. There's a reason she's here. Maybe you two needed time to gain some perspective.' _Santana's tone was alluding to something but Rachel wasn't sure what.

Just then Rachel's pager went off again. "San, I have to go. Thanks for the talk."

_'Anytime, Rach.'_

The two hung up and went back to work both with a specific blonde on their minds.

* * *

Quinn was at the kitchen stove cooking with gusto. She was in her element and was truly enjoying herself. It also helped that her hunger cravings during this pregnancy was a little more tame so all the smells didn't cause her any nausea.

Beth had been the cause of her obsession with everything bacon. It didn't matter what it was. Ice cream, donuts, milk shakes even popcorn with chocolate syrup, anything! As long as bacon was added to it, she devoured it whole.

With Alice it was chocolate and pickles on toasted Italian bread with mayonnaise. She couldn't eat much else of anything other than that but thankfully with this pregnancy she was craving normal foods with a serious need for take out.

She wasn't complaining.

"Oh. my. god! What is that magnificent smell?!" Beth's voice rang out as she entered the kitchen followed by another cheerleader and a girl who looked every bit the nerdy tomboy. Quinn smiled at the sight and sound of her first born. "Quinn?! Your here!" Beth spoke with excited glee in her tone as well as surprise.

"Hey, Beth. How're you?" Quinn did her best to remain rooted to her spot in front of the stove. She wanted to reach out and hug her daughter but decided not to.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked with a smile full of interest as she removed her cheer jacket. Quinn's eyes shined at the cheer uniform and high pony. It was as if she were looking at herself.

"Well, I ran into Jaxon at the grocery store and what he had in that cart was an abomination. So, I texted your mother and asked if she wouldn't mind me pre making some food for you guys to have through out the rest of this week and next week. She said yes, so here I am." Quinn replied. That time the word 'Mother' didn't scald her tongue. Her voice came out a little more firm.

"Where's Alice?" Beth asked looking around with need in her eyes. Quinn smiled adoringly at her eagerness.

"She's still at school. Actually, she gets out in an hour. I should head out to get her." Quinn spoke as she wiped her hands on a dish towel getting ready to do just that.

"I could pick her up." Jaxon piped up as he entered the kitchen after changing.

"I couldn't ask you to that." Quinn began.

"And we couldn't ask you to cook but you're here." Beth counter.

"That's different." Quinn tried.

"No it isn't and actually, I want to pick her up." Beth replied.

"I asked first." Jaxon argued.

"So, I was going to ask before you so rudely interrupted." Beth shot back.

The two began to bicker and Quinn was not only shocked that a disagreement sprung up over who could pick up Alice but also because they both cared that much to see Alice when her own father barely glanced at her.

"Okay, Okay calm down." Quinn spoke up.

Both teens shut their mouths than glared at each other before casting their eyes at Quinn listening intently.

Quinn in the moment felt like she was actually the mother of two teens. She was hit with a future picture of Alice and her sibling in that moment and prayed they would be that easily calmed.

"How about you both pick her up. You can take my car. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. She's been asking about you both all week."

The blonde's words caused the teens to brighten immediately.

"Really?" Jaxon asked.

"What did she say?" Beth asked eagerly.

They both seemed like they were on the edge of their sits and Alice was the ruler of their worlds. It was very endearing. "She asked when would she be able to spend time with you guys again."

All the teens awed and cooed over the news. "I can't wait see her." Beth squealed in excitement.

"I have to go change, again. What should I wear?" Jaxon asked Quinn seriously.

"Whatever you wear is fine Jaxon." Quinn assured.

"Are you sure. I don't want to go to pick her up and not look presentable."

"You look very handsome."

Jaxon blushed. "Thank you."

"What about me?" Beth asked Quinn with twinkling eyes.

Quinn felt the breath leave her lungs as she gazed at her daughter. "You look stunning."

Beth flushed at the compliment her eyes casting to the ground than Quinn than back to the ground bashfully. "Thank you."

"Your both very welcome."

"But seriously what smells so good?" Beth asked.

"Egg plant parmesan with an appetizer of bruschetta on Italian toast. I just finished them."

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes!" _Beth and Jaxon said simultaneously with giddiness.

The two teens rushed over to the blonde who had turned back to the stove to remove the pan from the oven and leaned over her shoulder to gaze at the food longingly.

"God, that looks _so _good." Jaxon salivated.

"You never lie, Brother." Beth followed in a dreamy like tone staring at the tray of food.

Quinn giggled at their antics. "Are you two ready to eat. I'm plating it in a minute."

"What about Alice? I don't want to eat until we pick her up." Beth said.

"Yeah, me too. She shouldn't have to eat alone when she comes home."

'Home.' Okay, Quinn can honestly say she's in love.

"Alright then we'll wait. Would you at least like the appetizer?"

"Nah, we'll wait for her." Jaxon said and Beth nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to start the rest of the premade meals then. In the mean time, How about we not be rude to your guests, Beth?"

"Oh my god, your right. How rude of me. Quinn these are best friends Chloe and Reagan." Beth said as she grabbed Quinn's hand causing butterflies to batter Quinn's insides.

"Raegan, Chloe, This is Quinn." Beth said with sparkling eyes, a broad smile and thrumming with excitement.

"_The _Quinn?" Chloe asked to be sure with a certain look aimed at Beth who nodded eagerly. Quinn couldn't decipher the look Chloe was giving Beth but then Chloe's eyes took on one of shock and.. understanding?

"I honestly thought you were being generous with your compliments but she's gorgeous." The tomboy looking girl Raegan spoke up.

Quinn flushed embarrassingly but also filling with pride and joy that Beth spoke so highly of her. Well, her beauty at least.

"I know! Isn't she?!" Beth gushed shamelessly in an awed like but still excited tone. "Mama says she use to be head cheerleader at their high school." Beth brags and Chloe's eyes light up and Raegan gives the blonde an impressed look.

Quinn is sure she looks like a tomato with all the fangirling Beth is spewing. She'd be lying is she said she wasn't loving every minute of it.

"Not only that but she's the _youngest _head cheerleader in Mckinely history." Jaxon begins to boost as well.

"What year?" Chloe asked Quinn completely enthralled.

"Um.. I was a sophomore." Quinn answers softly.

"No way! How?!" Chloe's eyes bulge.

"I don't know but isn't that _so_ cool!" Beth jumps in excitedly.

"And she won them nationals her junior and senior years!" Jaxon tosses in cockily.

"That's so awesome!" Chloe begins to fangirl now along with Beth.

The only one not speaking is Raegan. She's taking Quinn in with a critical eye that speaks volumes. It's as if she's assessing Quinn's genuinity.

The blonde feels completely exposed under her eye. Just then a voice carries through the house and Quinn can't tell you how relieved she is to hear Britney's voice.

"Beth?! Jaxon?! Quinn?! You guys home?!"

"In here!" Jaxon calls out. Seconds later Britney comes in with a full blown smile aimed at Quinn.

"Q! It's so good to see you!" Britney says as she rushes over. Immediately Quinn is pulled into a hug.

"Hey, B." Quinn giggles.

"San, told me you were here and I had to come see you. We didn't get to speak much at the party."

"It was a little crazy. There were so many people to reconnect with."

"Totally." Britney nodded her agreement. She then turned to the teens hugging each one including Chloe and Raegan. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, aunt Brit." Beth and Jaxon say with matching smiles along with Chloe and Raegan.

"Hey, Quinn can you text me the address to Alice's school, so I can put it in my GPS?" Jaxon asks.

"Sure." Quinn says as she grabs her phone to send it.

"Alice?" Britney asks.

"Oh that's right, you didn't get to meet her. Quinn has the most cutest little girl." Beth says with adoration in her tone and Britney's face splits in to a blinding smile. The dancer's eyes land on Quinn who looked like she couldn't breathe in the moment. "Jaxon and I are going to pick her up from school." Beth finishes.

"Great, I can't wait to meet her. Can you do me a favor and pick up Soraya and Brandon?" Britney replies to Beth but her eyes are on Quinn.

"No problem, well, we're heading out to get her. We'll be back in a few." Jaxon replied with a smile.

All the teens gathered their belongings before heading for the door. "Drive safely." Britney called after them.

"We will!" They called back.

The room fell silent. Britney turned her gaze on Quinn who turned back to the stove to prepare the next meal she was pre making.

Quinn could feel her heart pounding and she wasn't sure why. Apart of her knew logically it was because she was afraid that Britney (being a very blunt person) at least that's what she remembers, would broach the subject of Beth without a care and she knows she's still not ready for that.

"Something smells good in here." Britney says in a light teasing tone.

"Yes, egg plant parmesan."

"Ooohh, I used to love when your mom made it."

"Yes, well it's her recipe."

"Oh than I know it's going to be good. What are you making now?"

"Stuff pasta shells."

"With Italian sausage?" Britney asked with a salivating twinkle in her eye.

"You know it."

"God, I miss your cooking." Britney replied in a dreamily like tone. "Marry me."

It was a joke they always repeated whenever Quinn cooked when she slept over Santana or Britney's house. Britney would ask her to marry her and Quinn would reply.

"I think Santana would murder me."

"She doesn't have to know." Britney replied.

If Santana were there her usual reply would be _'We don't do threesomes but if you keep cooking like this. I'm willing to make an exception.' _

The two blonde's looked at each other than burst into a fit of giggles.

"So, how's your day been?" Britney asked.

She could read Quinn easily. She was tense and nervous but Britney already knew the rule, until Quinn was ready no one was to broached the subject of Beth. So, she decided she'd take the time and share her own journey in life to make Quinn more comfortable.

"Surprising to say the least. I didn't expect to be at Rachel's house cooking, if that's what your referring to?"

"No, it isn't but I'm happy that you did end up coming. Now I get to have you all to myself for a little bit. I really only got to speak to you for five minutes before every one else hogged your attention."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. If it helps, I didn't get to speak to Rachel all that much either."

"It's fine. Your hear now and we can catch up."

"True, so how have you been?"

"The happiest I've ever been in my life."

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys. You were always meant to be."

"Thanks. San and I have had a roller coaster of a relationship though but I can honestly say I wouldn't trade it for anything. It was tough in the beginning because of medical school than her residency taking all her time. I was in school too than I got chosen to be a back up dancer for Beyoncé and went on tour for a year with her only to get picked up by some else to tour with them."

"Wow, how did San take it?"

"Hard. We both struggled being away from each other but we were also both trying to live our dreams. We broke up several times and if it wasn't for Rachel I don't what would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I got back there was this guy and he tried to convince me that Rachel and San were having a thing behind my back though Santana and I were trying to work things out with Rachel's help but honestly I know San and I know Rach. Neither of them would ever do that and if they did have feelings for each other. It would have been written all over San's face and Rachel would have burst with the truth. She sucks at lying though she's an amazing actress."

Quinn nodded the truth to that statement. "Well, I'm glad she was there for you guys."

"Me too. Sometimes I wonder why she's friends with us after the way we treated her in high school."

"So do I but Rachel has a huge heart. She forgave me even when I couldn't forgive myself. She's an amazing person and for a little while I got to call her my best friend and it was amazing. I will cherish that time for the rest of my life."

"You know, we were all surprised by how easily you two fell into step with each other. It's like you had the same brain but everything filtered out differently."

"That.. Is actually very true." Quinn replied with a furrowed brow of realization.

"Yeah it is. San use to say you were like an old married couple. After that one time we had lunch with you guys and you both ordered for each other than through out the conversation you kept finishing each others sentences and cracking basically jokes that only the two of you got. It was weird but cute."

Quinn's mind conjured up the memory and she smiled than giggled because, yeah, she and Rachel did seem like a old married couple. "Yeah, even the waiter thought so. He brought over the check as one bill thinking we were on a date."

"Awww, you guys would have been the cutest couple." Britney cooed and Quinn could not stop the flush from her neck to the tip of her ears. Britney's eyebrows hit her hairline when it dawned on her.

"No way. Q? Did you.. Did you like Rachel?"

"No." Quinn looked scandalized.

"Q, come on. It's me. You can tell me literally anything."

Quinn hesitated. God how was she suppose to answer that? It wasn't like Britney thought. It wasn't! She wasn't gay.

"No, okay? It was just an odd time in our friendship that didn't make sense to me, that's all." Quinn replied in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?"

"It just.. She was just.. It always.." Quinn huffed when she couldn't articulate exactly what she felt back then.

"It's okay, I get it."

"Do you?"

"I get that you were feeling something but I'm guessing you didn't understand it?"

"Exactly! It was weird. One day she was just Rachel than over time.. Everytime she wasn't around I felt.." Quinn went silent for a moment searching for the right word.

"You felt?"

"I felt.. I don't know.. Empty."

Britney smiled in understanding immediately. "Yeah, I totally get that."

"Really?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she made you feel whole."

Quinn's eyes shined at the fact that what she had felt all those years ago finally had somewhat of a description. "Yes, exactly. It was so weird to me because I never felt that with you or San or any one really. When we lost touch it was hard at first but eventually it went away."

Britney realized in that moment that Quinn didn't understand what she was telling her. Quinn didn't understand that she was admitting to actually having feelings for Rachel back then. That she had a crush on her best friend. Britney could only imagine what would have happened to the two bestfriends if Quinn would have understood what she was feeling then. Britney could tell Quinn was in serious denial and decided not to open that box, so to speak. She didn't want to upset her.

"Well, that's good. At least you got over it, right?" Britney asked with a smile.

"Right."

"So, what do you do now?"

"Oh.. I uh.. As in employment?" Quinn asked and Britney nodded. "I don't do anything really."

"What do mean?"

"I'm a stay at home mom."

"Cool. That must be great to be able to spend all your time with your family." Quinn nodded and smiled in return but you could see it didn't reach her eyes.

Britney decided to change the subject. "So do you need any help preparing the food?"

That time Quinn's smile was genuine and bright. "Yes, please."

The two women set to work and Britney felt some tension in the air. So she decided to move the topic from family and began regaling Quinn with stories from being on tour.

20 minutes later and Quinn had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard at Britney's crazy tour stories. Just then loud peals of laughter were heard as Britney and Santana's kids barreled down the hall loudly with Jaxon hot on their tails set to tickle torture. Beth casually strolled in with a calm, reserved Alice in her arms. Quinn smiled broadly at them.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

The twins squealed as they rushed to Britney. The blonde bent down and scooped up her children. Quinn's eyes sparkled at the sight of them. They looked like a perfect mixture of Santana and Britney somehow.

"Guys I'd like you to meet someone very special." Britney said emotionally. She had always wanted this moment to happen but honestly never thought it would.

Quinn saw the emotions in Britney's eyes and it made her own emotions flare. The twins looked at their mother than at Quinn. "Do you remember when mommy told you about your aunt Quinn and how she was away but she still loved you even though she wasn't here?" Britney asked and the twins nodded. "Well, I'd like you to meet your aunt Quinn." Britney said.

The twins eyes widened and matching smiles exploded onto their faces as they wiggled from their mother's arms a ran to a surprised Quinn who nearly stumbled back when they crashed into her. Britney pulled out her phone to record the moment.

Quinn's tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she kneeled down to hug the two children. Jaxon, Beth and, Britney watched with matching smiles. Alice who was still in Beth's arms watched silently.

"Hello, I'm happy to finally meet you. God, look at the two of you!" Quinn said with a broad smiling and running tears. She couldn't believe she was hugging Santana and Britney's kids.

* * *

Santana had just gotten out of surgery. It was 11 pm and she was exhausted. She pulled out her phone to call her wife only to see she had text from nine and half hours ago. She opened it and saw it had video attached.

She pressed play and instantly her eyes welled with tears. Quinn was meeting her children for the first time and was crying.

You could tell Quinn was trying to keep herself together but she began to cry harder the more she spoke to them.

She must have hugged them several times in the span of the video. There was another video below the one she just watched.

She opened that one and it was Quinn, Jaxon, Beth, the twins and Quinn's daughter at the table. Every one minus Alice was loud at the table with laughter. They were eating dinner. Britney turned the camera on herself _'I wish you were here babe.' _Britney said into the camera.

Britney then turned the camera on to the group at the table. _'Everybody say goodnight to San.'_

Every one at the table said their variation of good night before the clip ended with Britney blowing a kiss into the camera.

Santana smiled a watery smile. She said a silent prayer thanking him for bringing Quinn home before forwarding the videos to Rachel and heading to the locker room to change and go home.

* * *

Rachel just pulled into her driveway. It was just after midnight and she was a little disappointed.

She was suppose to be home no later then 10:15 but she was paged just before leaving because one of the pre mature babies was having complications. Thankfully she took care of him.

She put her key into the slot unlocking the door and stepped into the house being sure to type in the code to the silent alarm so it wouldn't go off. She sighed tiredly as she slipped off her coat.

She hung her coat then walked toward the kitchen. She was eager to see if there was any left over egg plant parmesan because Beth had sent her a photo of the food earlier causing her mouth to salivate.

She rounded the kitchen and was surprised not only that the light was on but that Quinn was sat at the breakfast bar with a steaming cup of something. The blonde lifted her eyes from her phone and a smile blossomed at the sight of the brunette.

"Hey, your home."

Rachel was aware of three things. 1: Quinn stayed like she hoped she would. 2: Her heart was beating uncontrollably, her stomach was doing something really fucking weird and, her palms began sweating. 3: She is _so fucking _happy to see Quinn in her kitchen like it's the most normal thing in the world!

Quinn's smile slipped from her face as Rachel stared silently. "I'm sor-" Before Quinn could apologize for over staying her welcome. Rachel's face broke in to a broad smile and shining happy eyes.

"You stayed!"

Quinn's smile returned only brighter. "Well, you did say I could."

"Hell yeah, you can!" Rachel replied happily as she walked over sliding her strong arms around the blonde's waist before pulling her into a hug so affectionately firm but still soft. Quinn wanted to stay in it forever.

The blonde's sense of smell was alight when Rachel's scent invaded her nostrils. Her eyes closed instantly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck inhaling Rachel's natural smell as subtly as she could. It caused her nerve endings to go crazy and her brain to short circuit.

Rachel pulled back first and Quinn felt her hormones go crazy with disapproval of the separation. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly.

"Is Alice here too?" Rachel asked with a blinding smile.

"Yes, actually. She fell as sleep pretty early and Beth said she could sleep in her room until we leave. Beth and Jaxon went to bed about two and half hours ago. They said you probably wouldn't be home on time. So I figured I wait here until you came."

"I'm sorry. There was an issue with a patient."

"Hey don't apologize. What you do is very important. I'm fine and I wasn't alone. Brit stopped by earlier and I got to meet their kids so it's okay."

"If your sure."

"I am."

Just than Rachel's stomach growled and she blushed deeply. Quinn giggled than stood up. "How about you go change into your PJ's and I'll heat up your food."

"No you don't I have to do th-"

"Berry." Quinn said with a raised brow and her arm out stretched, finger pointing toward the kitchen exit. "Change."

Rachel's felt something in her belly once more. Than bit her lip with a smile before nodding and turning on her heel to do as she was told. Quinn smiled than turn to the oven to heat up Rachel's food.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she entered the kitchen but that sigh turned to a sniff as her nose delighted in the delicious smell. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The table was set for two. Wine for Rachel and tea for herself.

"Wow, Quinn this looks amazing."

"Thanks, I hope you don't me joining you. I'm hungry again." Quinn replied with a sheepish smile.

Rachel smiled in return. "Not at all. I requested your company remember?"

"Yes, you did."

The two unfolded their napkins placing them on their thighs before grabbing their cutlery to begin eating. "This smells amazing." Rachel said as she cut into her eggplant.

"Thank you."

The brunette lifted her fork to her mouth. Rachel's eyes rolled back before they fell shut without consent as the flavors hit her taste buds. She moaned deeply and Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. She doesn't know why Rachel's moan made her heart jump and her stomach tingle but she blushed at the sound.

"Oh my god, Quinn. This is so good." Rachel said than immediately shove another bite into her mouth hungrily.

"Thank you." Quinn replied with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"Have you always cooked like this?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just wondering why I'm just tasting it now?"

"That's true, isn't it?.. I've never cooked for you before have I?"

"Nope. You've been keeping this from me. Not cool, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn giggled. "My apologies, I didn't mean to keep such a huge secret Ms. Berry."

Rachel chuckled. "So, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Like?"

"Like you can juggle chainsaws or tame tigers."

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just eggplant, Rachel. Anyone can make. it." Quinn dismissed.

"Yeah but it's orgasmic eggplant and no one can just make that."

"Your being silly." Quinn blushed under the compliment.

"No, I'm being serious. This is a _skill, _Quinn, don't try to down play it. If I could cook like this, I'd never eat out again. Biff is a lucky man."

Quinn tried but Rachel saw it. Some of the light left the blonde's eyes at the comment of Biff being a lucky man.

Rachel decided to change tactics. "Damn, my back is killing me."

Quinn's eyes took on one of relief at the subject change and winced for the brunette. "Long day?"

"Understatement of the century. I had three deliveries today and a preemie who wasn't breathing properly." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

Quinn's eyes softened. "Was he alright?"

"Yes, I was able to help him. Thank god."

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Your job. I would be an emotional mess if I saw an infant struggling to live or worse."

"It's hard, don't get me wrong. I've had many patients that actually didn't make it. It hits you harder when you try but fail. In the end it's god's will and I have to remember that."

"Well, I'm sure the families appreciate your effort."

"Sometimes. Other times they blame me for not trying hard enough but their grieving, you know. It took me a long to time to understand that."

"I could only imagine how hard it must have been for you."

"Yes but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Quinn wanted to ask but didn't. Rachel saw the question in her eyes and smiled.

"Go ahead. You can ask me."

"I don't want to be rude."

"Quinn. Come on, it's okay."

"Do you regret it? Do regret not living your dream of Broadway?"

"Honestly, no. I know you would think so but I found a knew dream that gives me such fulfillment. I feel like a super hero when I help deliver life into this world. I feel like it was what I was really meant to do. Do I sometimes wonder where I would be if I had gone that route instead? Yes but ultimately I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Well, I was a little more self centered back then."

"And now?"

"Now I'm more aware of every moment and how precious it is." Rachel said with a significant look that Quinn knew meant something.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Quinn replied a little nervously.

Rachel could tell the blonde was uncomfortable with the way she was looking at her. She knew she needed to give Quinn space before she freaked out.

"Whew, I'm full. That was great. Thanks Quinn."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, Uh.. I should get Alice ready to go."

"What? Why?"

"Your going to bed aren't you?"

"Yes but it's also way past midnight. I don't feel comfortable with you and Alice leaving so late and I'm sure Biff wouldn't either."

Quinn swallowed thickly at the words. Biff hasn't called to check in, in two days. He doesn't even know their at Rachel's house and wouldn't care to begin with. "It's fine, Rachel."

"No it's not, Please. I don't mean to push you but Alice is already asleep and" Rachel glanced at the clock and her eyes bulged. "it's just after 1 A.M."

Quinn looked unsure.

"Unless your not comfortable being here?" Rachel inquired with a critical eye.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No, Of course I'm comfortable being here."

"Than what's wrong?"

"I don't want to put you out."

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Quinn, do you not remember what I said to you at the party?"

"I know but.." Quinn trailed off when Rachel gave her a look.

"Quinn, family doesn't leave when it gets late. They stay with each other where it's safe."

Quinn smiled and felt her chest fill with overwhelming emotion. "Okay.."

"Okay?"

"Okay, we'll stay."

"Thank you." Rachel sighed in relief.

"I should be thanking you."

"Semantics, Fabray."

"Facts, Berry."

The two giggled at their old banter they would say to each other when they were in slight debate.

"Okay, so before I show you where you'll be sleeping. Please do not change your mind or argue with me because I will not be deterred. Besides it's only one night and it's fine."

Quinn gave her a wary look. "Okay?"

Rachel nodded and stood up. "Rachel what about the dishes?"

"Don't worry about that. You look, no offense, exhausted."

"So, do you but you don't see me pointing it out." Quinn grumbled.

"Cranky hormones?" Rachel inquired with a smirk.

"Shut up." Quinn said with a light shove to the brunette's shoulder. Her eyes widened a fraction at their firm feel. Rachel didn't notice she chuckled at the blonde and lead the way.

They quietly made their way up the stairs by passing the kids rooms. Quinn immediately knew where they were.

"Rachel.." Quinn whispered.

"Quinn."

"I am not taking your bed."

"Quinn, what did I say about arguing with me?"

"But-"

"Look we could go back and forth for another hour until I wear you down and you finally give in or we could just settle this now and we could both get to sleep a lot sooner." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn gave her an unimpressed look but nodded her agreement. "Well, where are you going to sleep?"

"My couch."

"No, I can sle-"

"Jesus, will you stop that."

"No, I can sleep on the couch, it's fine. This is your bed and you've been working all day."

"Semantics, Fabray."

"Facts, Berry."

"Your pregnant."

"And yo-"

Before Quinn could reply, she's cut off by one of the bedroom doors opening and a disheveled looking Beth steps out looking like a very pissed off Quinn. Rachel and Quinn both swallowed thickly.

"Will you two hush. I have a child sleeping soundly and I for one would like to enjoy my sleep. Quinn for the love of god just do as she says and sleep in her room because she's right, your pregnant." Rachel smirked in a _'I win.' _manner and Quinn glared at her. "And mama do you even understand what whispering means? Your voice carries." Quinn smirked at Rachel smugly just because she wasn't the only one who got scolded and Rachel glared at her in petulance.

Another door opened and a tired Jaxon stepped out of his room. "Beth's right Quinn and mama surely you hear how loud your whispering is. Please stop bickering. If neither of you want the other to sleep on the couch than share the damn bed, it's made to fit to people."

"Exactly, now please go to bed. It's late." Beth finished. With that Beth and Jaxon both went back into their rooms and shut their doors.

Quinn huffed in annoyance than whispered. "Do you see what you did? You got us in trouble."

"Me?! Your the one that was given me a hard time! If you would have listened in the first place, they wouldn't have known we where even up here." Rachel whispered back indignantly.

"If you want to get technical. They said your the one not whispering."

"Semantics, Fabray."

"Facts, Berry."

"You-" Just as Rachel was going to reply both Jaxon and Beth's doors swung open and both Quinn and Rachel startled.

"Go to bed!"

"Go to Bed!"

The two teens whispered harshly simultaneously. The two women had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry." Quinn whispered.

"What she said." Rachel followed.

Beth pointed at Rachel's bedroom door with a raised eyebrow identical to Quinn's.

Rachel raised her hand in surrender. "We're going." Rachel said backing away and grabbing Quinn's hand tugging her with her.

Quinn bit her lip because this was ridiculous. How is it that it's a weekend night and two teens who went to bed at 9 are telling adults to go to bed.

Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer a giggle escaped and god bless her Rachel tried but lost it. The brunette's laughter was loud and free.

Beth growled she stepped into her room and was back at the door in a instant with a stuffed animal. She threw it at her brunette mother and Quinn squealed as Rachel pulled her back so they'd both dodged the metaphorical bullet.

"Try harder next time." Rachel taunted than stuck out her tongue childishly until her eyes widened as a another plush flying object hit her square in the face. It was Jaxon.

Before the two adults could register what was happening, more soft things came flying their way by the two teens.

Rachel's laughter bellowed and Quinn could hear Beth and Jaxon's laughter as Rachel scooped up their ammo and began throwing it back at them.

"Fabray, help me!" Rachel whispered harshly. All of them remembering Alice was still asleep.

Quinn knelt down giggling so hard her face was red. This was utterly ridiculous. They were having a stuffed animal fight at 1 A.M. in the middle of Rachel Berry's hallway. Is this what happiness feels like?


	10. Chapter 10

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" A laughing Rachel whispered harshly to a barely holding it together, beet red faced Quinn.

The brunette grabbed the blonde's hand and stumbled a little on a stuffed animal as she fought to find the door knob to her room in the dark hall.

"Umph!" The brunette choked out when a stuffed animal hit the back of her head unexpectly. She finally got the door open and tripped inside dragging a giggling heavy breathing Quinn with her.

She shut the door behind her and startled when a final soft thump of what they knew to be a stuffed animal hit the door.

The two adults looked at each other before another round of laughter took over. They leaned against the door simultaneously to catch their breath.

"Oh my god.." Quinn giggled out of breath. "That was insane! I never knew anyone could have that many stuffed animals. That was like unexpected bombing."

"Hang around long enough and you'll get to be apart of our Nerf wars, then you'll really see organized warfare." Rachel replied with a chuckle.

The two women's eyes met. Both shining with happiness and comfortable familiarity. Rachel licked her lips and though the brunette didn't notice, the blonde's eyes unconsciously zeroed in on the action.

"Ready to hit the hay, Fabray? Now we're stuck together because if anyone of us tries to leave this bedroom we'll only get taken down in the hall with no one to claim the body." Rachel joked.

Quinn chuckled and nodded her silent agreement with a small smile. The two pushed themselves off the door tiredly. The brunette went to her drawers and dug around, pulling out pajamas for Quinn.

"Here you go." Rachel said with a smile. "You know where the bathroom is."

"Yes, thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now go get changed."

"Okay."

Quinn turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her as Rachel searched for her own pajamas.

When Quinn finished she stepped out of the bathroom assuming Rachel would also change in the bathroom but almost tripped at the sight bestowed upon her eyes.

Rachel's top just passed down covering her breast giving the blonde a perfect view of rock hard perfectly defined abs.

Quinn unconsciously licked her lips as she felt her stomach flip and her knees quiver.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's alright, Quinn. Relax. It not like you haven't seen me in a sports bra."

"That was high school."

"So, it's still my body. Besides, I'm pretty confident about all this, so." Rachel replied cockily as she lifted her shirt exposing her abs once more with a confident smug smirk. "I could cut glass with these babies."

And though Quinn felt extremely nervous and felt her breath abandon her at the sight being illuminated by the moon and some bathroom light, she did her best to joke back in reply.

"Yeah, okay Sam." The blonde snorted with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Hey! Sam's abs have nothing on mine. Look at my definition. His are softly defined. I've got more depth. There's really no competition here."

"Wow, and here I thought your ego may have simmered some since high school but that head full air of yours is still at large."

"Come on, Quinn, I'm in the best shape of my life and you expect me not to gloat? I mean have you seen my guns?" Rachel replied pulling the edge of her short sleeve white Tee up, flexing her arm causing a myriad of unidentifiable's to stir within the blonde.

"Okay, we're just acting out every one today, aren't we Puck?" Quinn replied with a giggle and a shake of her head as she stepped to the side of the bed pulling the duvet back and fluffing the pillow.

The blonde completely oblivious to the brunette's smile dimming slightly before she recovered with a somewhat forced soft smile instead, pulling down her end of the sheets as well.

The two women climbed in tiredly both groaning as they both laid on their backs simultaneously, causing them to crack for two very different reasons as the bed relieved their pain.

"Oh my god, Rachel, this bed is _life." _

"I know, it's tempurpedic. Couldn't sleep on anything else."

"You have amazing taste."

"That's not what you were praising in high school." You could hear the brunette's teasing in her tone.

"That's because you had horrible taste in high school." The blonde deadpanned.

"I did not. My choices were merely a statement of my individuality."

"Well, you definitely succeeded on the individual part. Especially, those fugly sweaters."

"Hey, you said you liked my sweaters."

"I said the owl sweater was alright."

"You still complimented it."

"I also suggested you burn it."

"Like I suggested you burn your fugly rock band shirts."

"Hey, those were classic bands."

"Still just as fugly and made you look illiterate."

"Uh-hell no. I looked badass."

"You looked like you fell in astray and tried to swim your way out. Add to fact that you smelled like one along with the rest of your buds." Rachel snorted at her own joke adorably. "Get it? Buds, like cigarette buds."

The blonde chuckled. "You have terrible humor."

"Not my fault you had terrible taste in friends."

"So what does that make you?"

"The exception."

"Or the big headed self centered friend."

"Semantics, Fabray."

"Facts, Berry."

The two chuckled at their conversation before silence engulfed them. The blonde felt her eyes closing on their own accord.

Rachel turned her head to gaze at the blonde's profile still not able to believe that she was there. Quinn was literally right _there. _

She could reach out and touch her. She can _speak _to her. It was unbelievable to the brunette. Not even a month ago they had no idea where she was or how she was doing and now, _now _she had Quinn Fabray in her home. How fucking _awesome is that?!_

The brunette felt her emotions flare. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Hmm?"

"It's so good to have you home.."

It was the words but also the tone in the brunette's voice. Quinn turned her head in the direction of the brunette, Rachel already looking at her with tired smiling eyes.

"It's good to be home.." The blonde replied mirroring Rachel's soft smile.

"Can you promise me something, Fabray?"

Quinn could feel the heaviness ladled in the brunette's tone and could feel it in her gaze as her soft smile faded away.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't ever disappear on me again."

Sledge hammer to the gut. That's what those words felt like on impact to the blonde.

"...I promise, Rae." Quinn whispered her old nick name for the brunette that she only used and could see just how much that promise and name affected the Brunette, unshed tears filled Rachel's eyes.

The blonde licked her lips nervously. "Promise _me_ something, Berry?"

"What?" Rachel asked with a small tired smile forming at the tip of her lips as a lone tear escaped.

"Don't ever let me go again."

Rachel's smile slipped from her features as pure unadulterated determination formed in her eyes. "_Never. _I will never _ever _let you go again."

The two women's gazes were locked in silence. Something significant passing through them, the magnitude of it was severely felt.

Rachel turned on to her side fully keeping the blonde's gaze captive. Quinn following suit turning her body to face the brunette fully.

The brunette's hand slid between them and took hold of the blonde's, interlocking their fingers. The two stayed like that until they both succumb to sleep.

* * *

Quinn's eyes snapped open for a millisecond before she groaned a little as she fought with the sheets to scramble out of the bed in the dark.

She stumbled as she blindly reached the bathroom flicking on the light as she went.

Falling to her knees immediately ripping the toilet seat up and relieving her stomach of it contents, compliments of her first wave of morning sickness of the trimester.

Son of a bitch.

Quinn's eyes watered as the acids lit fire to her throat. She heaved so thickly her ears rushed.

A moment later she felt hands in her hair as it was being pulled back from her face and tied it in to a messy bun at the top of her head. She felt soft hands rub against her back.

A comforting scent surrounded her with it's nurturing support.

The blonde held her head above the toilet breathing heavy. She felt a cool moist cloth pat gently across her forehead.

Her eyes cast to her left and a groggy half asleep, soft smiling Rachel stared back.

"You okay?" The brunette's soft bedroom voice rasped out and Quinn's not sure what the hell that tugging feeling in her lower belly is but she's sure it's something good because it felt good and almost needy?

"I'm so sorry." The blonde croaked out.

"Are. You. Okay?" Rachel asked again with a pointed look that caused the blonde to blush demurely.

"Yes, I'm okay now I think."

"Okay, wait here just in case."

The blonde nodded as the brunette stood up and left the bathroom.

Minutes went by and the blonde began to think Rachel went back to bed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her eyes up and Rachel's hand was held out for her to take.

The blonde took it and was gently helped to her feet. The two entered the bedroom and it was illuminated.

There, next to the side of the bed Quinn was sleeping on was a bedside tray and stand with a glass of water and a plate of saltine crackers. The blonde's heart skipped a beat.

"Rachel, you didn't have to do this. It's too muc-"

"Enough. It's just enough to help with your nausea." Rachel replied with a smile. The blonde smiled back as Rachel guided her to a sit. Her eyes took in the time realizing they had only fallen asleep 45 minutes ago. It was nearing two am.

The brunette sat next to the blonde and used one hand to rub her back.

Quinn felt a groan creeping up her throat but bit her lip to stop it as her back silently purred in joy.

Her back had been _extremely _sensitive every since the accident. The nerve endings always tingling with need for some form of pressure relief and every time she woke up her back and legs would be stiff and achy, this time was no different.

"Eat and drink. It'll help." Rachel urged gently. The blonde nodded and began doing as she was told.

"Thank you, Rachel, I appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary."

"You know you don't have to stay up with me. You've been working like crazy, you must be exhausted. I promise I'm fine."

"Nonsense."

"But Rachel-"

"Quinn, I would never _ever_ leave a woman-any woman for that matter- awake alone. Especially-" The brunette was cut off by her own yawn. "Especially, A pregnant woman who just had a bout of morning sickness. So, no, I'm not going to sleep until you're asleep. Not only would it be highly inconsiderate but also completely selfish of me if I did ."

Quinn stared at the brunette in awe. She couldn't believe the words that just left the brunette's mouth.

Not only because from what she's heard from Beth and Jaxon about the brunette's usual schedule being what it is but also the fact that Rachel had barely slept through out this crazy week because of back to back deliveries as well as clinic appointments. She knew the brunette had to be exhausted.

Another reason for her disbelief was because she's never heard such a thing come from _anyone._ During her pregnancy with Beth, she slept in Pucks basement alone through out the entire thing.

She had thought he would gentlemanly enough to at the very least offer his room (those it smelled like something died in there) And he take the basement. You know, since _she _was the one that was pregnant and all but no.

She had to deal with it. It didn't help that her sense of smell heightened and she could smell the sewage pipes that made her nausea flare up constantly and it was a hell of a lot colder in his basement than the rest of the house. Which in hindsight, she could have just slept in her car and it would have been the same thing.

Puck wanted to keep Beth but didn't show an ounce of care about any of the shocking things her body was going through during those torturous nine months. Nor did he go after her every time she ran to a bathroom to puke her guts out.

Than there was her own husband who _'recommended' s_he sleep in the guest room because he couldn't sleep with her vomiting all night and also because he was disgusted by it.

She slept in the guest room her entire pregnancy with Alice, never had he been in there to pull back her hair or bring her any crackers.

Every time she had a midnight craving with either of her children's fathers, she drove herself while they got their full eight hours of sleep.

_This _though. This little tiny gesture from Rachel made her heart swell with happiness and warmth but also made her upset that her own husband wouldn't be so considerate.

Which is why no one can really blame her for spontaneously bursting into tears.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. Not much shock but a tinge of it was there.

"Hey, Hey, what's wrong? Did I get the wrong crackers?" Rachel questioned in concern as her eyes scanned the sobbing blonde's face for any form of answer.

Quinn's reply was utterly embarrassing as she blubbered her answer not making any type of coherent sense at all.

"Is-is it the water? Would you prefer juice?" Rachel tried again her eyes darting from the tray to the blonde in confused worry.

The blonde shook her head 'no' as her hand flew up to cover her mouth to muffle a particularly harsh uncontrollable sob.

"Are you in pain?" Rachel's eyes widened in fear as her eyes dropped to the blonde's belly ready to leap into doctor mode.

The blonde shook her head 'no' once more and began replying but it was too jumbled for Rachel to understand.

"Uh.." The brunette racked her brain trying to clear the fog of exhaustion to recognize the specific cry the blonde was releasing. Having trained herself using her freakish hearing ability to pick up the tone of what an overly emotional patient might be trying to communicate.

"Um.. Are you-Are you hungry?"

"Yeess.." Quinn whimpered/squeaked out brokenly as her stomach spoke for her.

The brunette's eyes lit up in understanding, relief and happiness having finally figured it out. "Oh! Okay, well what do you need, sweetie?" Rachel asked in serious concern as the blonde's words were making no sense at all.

Rachel's question only seeming to further upset her but really Quinn heaved another cry because of the loving gentle tone the brunette just used on her and it also seemed this bout she was having was increasing as her tears came repeatedly, her face was red, and her breathing was erratic.

"I didn't really catch that honey, how about we try again." Rachel treaded lightly.

"Mnol's"

The brunette bit her lip and nodded. Doing her best not to smile at how utterly adorable the blonde looked and sounded right now. "Okay, um.. I didn't catch that one either. Do you think you can give me one more clue, honey?"

"Mcdonald's.." Quinn whimpered.

"Oh! Mcdonalds. Okay, well just in case is there anything else you might need to make you feel better?"

"Sw-Swiss rolls.. Wit-With ice cream." The blonde wheezed as she bowed her head in shame.

"Ice cream, Swiss rolls, Mcdonald's. Anything else?"

"No.."

"Okay, got it!" The brunette replied with urgency, jumping to her feet and getting her shoes on rushing about to get ready.

"Would you like to come just in case you'd like something else?"

"...Okay"

"Okay, than beautiful. Let's get you ready." The brunette replied with a smile.

* * *

The blonde burped loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

The brunette in the driver's seat giggled than burped loudly as well. The blonde smiled in gratitude and humor.

It turns out the brunette was right in bringing her because not only did they hit up Mcdonald's and picked up her Swiss rolls and ice cream from a 24 hour Walmart but on the drive home they came across a sonic drive in and let's just say the blonde feels like a very full bloated cat ready to nuzzle and purr herself to sleep. If the lazy smile and heavy lidded gaze was anything to go by.

"So, are you feeling better?" Rachel asked sweetly.

The blonde's eyes softened. "Yes.. Thank you, Rachel. It really means a lot to me."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. I'd take you anywhere, at anytime whenever you need. All you have to do is ask. It's no big deal."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I.." The blonde eyes trained down to the empty cup of milkshake in her hand. "I've never had this before."

"Sonic drive in?" The brunette asked in confusion.

"Someone who cares.." Quinn whispered.

The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm sorry I'm not following. In what context do you mean?"

Quinn sighed not ever explaining to anyone just how much she had always been and done things on her own.

_"This._ You know, being taken care of."

"Like your midnight cravings?"

"Midnight cravings, morning sickness. Doctor appointments. Both times I had to do that alone."

"But Biff he's the fath.."

"Biff doesn't like dealing with things like pregnancy. I slept in our guest bedroom the entire time I was pregnant because it grossed him out."

"What?" Rachel replied in disbelief as her eyes set ablaze but the blonde's eyes were cast down at her cup still. She hadn't seen the pure disdain take over the brunette's feature's at just how much it burned a fire in her that her blonde friend had been neglected by her own damn husband.

"He didn't go to any doctor appointments. The only one he attended was the revealing of the sex. It's important to his family. So that's why he went but everything I needed I took care of myself." The blonde scoffed as her eyes lifted to gaze out in front of her. "The same way I had to take care of myself when I was pregnant with Beth.." Quinn whispered that last part to herself but the brunette heard her anyway.

It was the first time the blonde even mentioned Beth in that particular context but Rachel chose to not delve into it because it seemed like the blonde was having a moment of clarity.

Quinn looked for to put it simply.. sad. It was the first time the brunette really noticed the load weighing her friend down. The brunette felt her heart ache but knew that Quinn was a sensitive being and if you pushed the wrong button you could lock yourself out completely and.. _permanently _if you weren't careful.

The blonde felt her hand be taken by the brunette's. "Quinn?" The brunette called softly.

The blonde turned her head to the brunette. Her eyes were glassy and pink with unshed tears.

"Quinn, I promise you this time will be different." The brunette said as she lifted her other hand to cup the blonde's cheek and wipe the lone tear that escaped.

The blonde's trembling voice spoke back softly. "How do you know?"

"Because you have me. Like I said, anything and everything whenever you need day or night, I'm here for you no matter what." Rachel assured.

"I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask and I'm not asking for permission either. I want to be here for you in any capacity that you may need me because that's what best friends are for. We are still best friends, aren't we?"

"You'll always be my best friend, Rae. You know that and I've never forgotten that because _no one _could ever replace _you._" The blonde spoke with conviction though her features displayed just how close she is to becoming a blubbering mess again.

"And you'll always be mine. I couldn't be there for you before and I'm sorry that I wasn't but I'm here for you now and nothing or anyone will stop me."

"..God, did I miss you. I missed you _so fucking much." _The blonde's tears spilling over as she stared into her best friends eyes.

Rachel tears came as well as a blinding smile split her face. "I missed you too."

The two leaned over the console to hug each other tightly. Both releasing years of pent up internal emotional questions of just what happened to the other? How they're friendship had seemed to deteriorate over night? But neither woman asked anything because it didn't matter. Because they had each other again and _that _was all that mattered.

"Never again, Fabray. We will never lose each other again."

"Never again.." The blonde promised.

* * *

Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her mind just coming to groggy consciousness giving way to confusion briefly as she sat up feeling less stiff than usual.

Her eyes took in the room before her than lasts nights events returned full force and a slow warm smile blossomed on to the blonde's face.

Rachel. Rachel and her big heart and admiral promises, god did she miss that woman.

Thinking of the brunette she noticed the other side of the bed was empty. She looked toward the bathroom but the door was open and the light was off.

The blonde pulled the sheets back and stood from the bed stretching realizing again that her body was less stiff than usual.

She yawned and headed out the bedroom door in search of Rachel. As she passed through the hall she once again decided to keep her eyes off of the pictures littering the walls and kept her gaze straight ahead with her eyes low.

She loved the mahogany wood floors and wished she could have them in her own home. She descended the stairs and heard loud obnoxious laughter. Her brows furrowing in confused amusement.

Just when she reached the second landing putting her in view of the living room her eyes softened, her heart melted, and her smile shined.

Beth, Alice, and, Rachel were sat on the couch as Jaxon stood before them doing a weird dance that was hilarious. He stopped abruptly as his eyes sparkled and a smile exploded on his face at the sight of her.

"Good Morning!" Jaxon said.

All eyes turned on her as she continued down.

"Good Morning!" Beth followed her smile radiate.

Alice's eyes shined as well as she gently and slowly eased herself from her sit being sure to pulled the fabric of her dress down before walking calmly to her mother but her eyes were eager with need to be in her mother's arms. _"Good Morning, Mommy."_ Alice signed than wrapped her arms around her mother's thigh.

Quinn leaned down to scope her up. Everything Alice did was reserved, quiet and proper. It tore Quinn's heart to shreds because her daughter never ever uses her voice, always dependent on signing.

The child therapist/speech pathologist said Alice used it as a protective measure do to fear. This conclusion was discovered by a particular incident.

Biff had attended one of what he refers to as _'useless meetings' _that Quinn attends once every month as a progress report of sorts for Alice giving to her by the therapist.

Biff was on his phone the entire time and blatantly ignored their daughter, Quinn, and the therapist though the therapist asked if he could put his phone away.

Biff got pissed off citing that he has real business meetings to attend unlike the one they were currently having.

That particular statement caused a disagreement to toke place between he and Quinn with the therapist watching the entire thing.

Quinn spoke calm and rationally but Biff was arrogant and disrespectful raising his voice a little louder than necessary. Going as far as to call the useless meeting stupid.

Alice hid under one of the corner tables against the wall and covered her left ear. When Biff stormed out and Quinn was left in tears having to coax her daughter out of her hiding place, it was made abundantly clear that _Biff _was Alice's trigger.

The therapist urged Quinn to find a solution with her husband because his behavior was toxic and it was only hurting her daughter.

Biff had other plans though. He felt he was disrespected by the _'incompetent' _therapist and canceled the therapists services refusing to pay for anymore.

That was a year ago and now Quinn is reading any and every book and online articles she can to try and teach Alice herself but breaking Alice's dependency is hard.

"Good morning, everyone." Quinn signed. "How long have you all been up?"

"Jaxon, Momma and I get up every Sunday morning to run together since we can't during the week. We've been up since seven. Alice didn't wake up until about thirty minute's ago." Beth replied with a smile.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise her gaze falling to the brunette who you could tell had make up to cover the barely visible rings under her eyes from last nights food tour they indulged in. When they hit the bed it was four am.

"Rachel-"

"I'm fine Quinn. I called in a favor to cover any emergency deliveries. I'm staying home today."

"Yes but-"

"Quinn." Rachel replied as she stood and rounded the couch to stand in front of the blonde.

Jaxon and Beth turned around to give the two adults some privacy. The brunette smiled soft but you could see beneath the surface of her make up the puffy tiredness beneath her eyes that made the blonde feel even more terrible.

"I'm fine. I promise, I've had less sleep than this during my residency. I'm okay but if I need a nap, I'll take one. Simple as that. The more important question is how are you feeling? Any nausea?"

"No." Quinn replied as she ducked her head in shame clearly embarrassed with her behavior last night.

"Hey.." Rachel called for the blonde's eyes to raise. "We're okay. Everything is okay. In this home you are and always will be taken care of just like every one else."

The blonde nodded as she bit her lip. Rachel could tell she was uncomfortable. So decided to change the subject.

"On a more important note, I'm very happy you guys are here because now you can be a part of our mandatory Berry Family Sunday's." The brunette said with a blinding smile.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow as a small smirk began to form on her pink lips. "Oh really? What exactly does this Berry family Sunday entail?"

"Well first, now that your up you need to shower and I'll give you some more comfy clothes to wear. Than we all are headed to breakfast, courtesy of the international house of pancakes."

"IHop?" The blonde's eyes shined as her baby hunger took over and she immediately salivated.

"Yes, and if your a good girl, I'll even throw in a milkshake." The brunette teased.

"What gets me good girl points?" Quinn replied with a teasing smile of her own.

"Depends."

"Your killing me here, Berry. Depends on what?"

"Depends on how long you take to get ready."

The blonde bit her lip smiling than kissed Alice on the forehead. Handed her to Rachel and turned on her heel to rush up the stairs.

The laughter of all three Berry could be heard behind her. Rachel's eyes turned to a quiet Alice. The brunette lifted one hand to sign. "And what about you, sweet pea? Would you like a milkshake?"

Alice smiled bashfully and very subtly nodded as she lift her hand to reply _'Please.'_

The brunette smiled and kissed the top of the little blonde's head. Lifted her hand and replied "As you wish, princess."

Than walked back to the couch, tickling the little blonde and pulling a precious giggle from her.

It warmed all three Berries with affection for the little girl. Alice had truly stolen all of their hearts and none of them wanted it back.

Rachel sat with Alice in her lap and smiled when the little girl rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Is Quinn going to be okay? We heard her crying last night." Beth asked with worry.

"Yeah and than we heard you guys leave later." Jaxon supplied.

"Quinn will be fine guys. She's just going through her first trimester. So, she's going to be a little raw and emotional in the coming weeks. I can already tell what type of pregnancy this will be but don't worry. We're all here for her and she knows that now. Last night I just took her for a midnight craving run. After that she was fine and slept the rest of the night."

"If your sure." Beth replied.

"I am."

"Okay but you'd tell us if somethings wrong right?"

"Of course, Beth, I know how important she is to the both of you."

"Okay, thank you." Jaxon replied.

"Your welcome. Now let's show these two lovely ladies how much fun a Berry family Sunday can be, so they'd be sure to be here for the rest of them from now on?"

The two teens eyes shined and there smiles were full blown at the possibility of that becoming true.

"Hell yeah!" Beth replied with excitement and determination.

"This is going to be epic!" Jaxon followed.

"Hold on, I have to go get my camera!" Beth fired as she jumped to her feet and rushed up the stairs.

"I'm going to grab my Ipod!" Jaxon added.

The two teens rushed up the stairs with a renewed vigor. They were beyond excited and happy to hear the two blonde's would joining them.

Rachel stood up with Alice in her arms as she signed. "Well, Ally, I hope your ready because your in for a real treat." The brunette said with a smile and kiss to the little girls head as they entered the kitchen and Rachel handed Alice a banana to hold her up until they got to IHop.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Hey everyone! So I found just a paragraph to this and had to write the rest._

_ I was going to wait to post this but I thought why not considering I'm still working on the next chapter for You are the Mother. _

_The reason it's taking so long to write the next chapter for it, is I've decided to fit all the next chapters into one so you can get to the ending a lot faster instead of waiting on me._

_That decision is due to the fact that in a month I'll be starting my next semester of college and since You are the Mother is taking longer than expected._

_ I figured that would be best so none of you have to wait for the take down of the double A's. _

_With YATM finished I can focus more on my other stories. _

_I will admit I've been having writers block with W.O.T but it's starting to come back to me and I feel like I actually want to write for it again._

_ I lost the will for a minute there and was scared I'd completely lost the desire for it and that saddened me but thankfully that's not the case and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak._

_Also in the last few months this covid-19 has been making my life triple times harder._

_There was also a death in my family and some one very precious to me became very ill but thankfully she's okay now and is making a good recovery._

_ I am truly sorry to all of you whom have been waiting for the updates but what I can I say other than life gets in the way but I'm still determined guys._

_ In fact, I won't only be updated this story but I will also be updating Journey since I have the next chapter ready. So enjoy and sorry for the rant. _

_I don't own glee or it's characters or story lines._

* * *

After rushing about to get ready, the Berry-Fabray clan had hopped in the car and headed for IHop.

The ride was full of loud rambunctious laughter and a hell of a lot of tone deaf singing.

Quinn wasn't as loud and out of tune as the Berries because she had not let loose in such a long time that she found herself embarrassed but sang along none-the-less.

Quinn turned her head to the back to where Alice's car seat had been set in Rachel's suv.

Sandwiched between Beth and Jaxon who were serenading her but her daughter just kept blushing profusely.

The little blonde was biting her lip and smiling. Her eyes were the brightest Quinn had ever seen them.

It made her swell with love and appreciation for the family surrounding them. Leaving her to wonder how had she and Alice been living in this world without them.

Soon they reached IHop and the two families piled out of the car with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes radiating joyful happiness.

Rachel and Jaxon reached the doors first to open both for the three blonde's.

Beth walked in on Jaxon's side, use to his chivalry but Quinn was not as she entered Rachel's opened door with Alice.

Sure she had a husband but her husband had doors opened for him. He'd never lift a finger to do such a thing.

Because to him that was the job of the 'Service staff.'

"Thank you." Quinn murmured bashfully to Rachel.

"Thank you." Beth spoke sweetly to her brother.

"Your welcome." Jaxon replied just as sweetly to his sister.

_'Thank you.' _Alice signed.

_'Your welcome.' _Rachel signed back than looked at Quinn and winked. "And you're more than welcome."

"Oh, what's this the Berry clan have brought us new guests?" The IHop host James said as he walked up to greet them.

All three Berries receiving hugs as if they've known this man their entire lives.

"Yes, we have. James this is Quinn and Alice McIntosh. Quinn, Alice this is the very multi talented James of IHop." Rachel signed as she spoke.

James took the hint and lifted his hands to sign surprising Quinn.

"Well, it's a true pleasure to meet the both of you. Anything you need I will do my best to get for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you, James." Quinn replied as she signed.

"Your normal booth?" James asked Rachel.

"Yes, please."

"Right this way."

The booth was in the far back with the most privacy. "Here you all are."

"Thank you, James." (Rachel)

"Yes, thanks James." (Beth)

"Thanks man." (Jaxon)

"Thank you." (Quinn)

_'Thank you.' _(Alice signed)

"I love polite guests." The man chuckled. "You all are more than welcome." He said as he signed with a nod of his head before walking back to his podium to seat the next guests that had just arrived.

Quinn looked around as she did her best to let go of her sudden anxiousness. Every one at the surrounding tables were dressed casually and where relaxed in their own skin.

Quinn did her best to relax as well.

"Okay, so do you two have your choices with you?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Quinn's attention fell back onto the conversation.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Beth and Jaxon replied as they pulled out their slips of paper. Rachel took them and read over it smiling and nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry, choices?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Oh yes, I forgot to explain it. It's simple really. Every Sunday, we come here for breakfast or if we need a break from here we switch it up but it has to be a unanimous decision of course. Then we each compile our day list. The list has to consist of three things you want to do that day but we do it as a group. It helps us to connect and understand each other's interests. We have to be fully engaged and really see and experience it from each other's point of view. Sometimes it's simply just clothe shopping or shoe shopping but mostly it's places like last week when we went to a music festival of sorts at central park than went to a golf tournament in Syracuse after. We didn't get home until almost midnight but that's the price for Berry day. It could last all day but that doesn't mean we're out all day. Sometimes we rent movies and stay home but we all have to be present and no cell phone use is allowed other than to take pictures or record whatever we are doing. So no answering calls, texts, or emails, no posting to social media or anything of the like. The pictures and recording are for family only."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow those were two very opposite interests but sounded fun. She liked the idea that no cell phones were allowed. She wished she could get Biff to agree to such a thing.

"So, Where are we going today?" Quinn asked curiously.

Beth and Jaxon smirked.

"Well.." Rachel began.

* * *

**Madison Square Garden (Rachel's choice.)**

"GUT HIM! GUT HIM!" (Rachel)

"TO YOUR LEFT!" (Beth)

"WATCH OUT!" (Jaxon)

All three Berries were on their feet. Eyes wide, mouths screaming at the top of their lungs just as loud as every one else around them.

Quinn was sat with Alice in her lap and could not stop laughing at the three screaming people who have made this day something to remember already.

Who knew they were hard core Ranger fans? _H__ockey _they were at a hockey game, compliments of Rachel because she's a Rangers fan and apparently so are her children.

Quinn doesn't ever remember Rachel expressing interest in Hockey in high school but then again they weren't friends for very long after high school either.

Quinn was watching all of them with a fond smile because she had no clue what was happening on the ice, her eyes kept drifting to Rachel in her Rangers jersey. Looking every bit adorably hysterical over the teams before her, going at it.

The bell rung signaling someone scored and by Rachel, Beth, and Jaxon's cheer she's guessing it was the Rangers.

Rachel sat back down as Jaxon and Beth left to go to the rest room.

"Hey." Rachel said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, yourself." Quinn replied with a smile and quirked brow.

"So are you having fun?" The brunette asked sweetly.

Quinn ducked her head and nodded with a blush.

"What? Why are you blushing?" Rachel asked with a curious smile.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it? Are you not having fun?"

"No! I'm enjoying myself."

"Than what is it?"

"It's nothin-"

"Quinn, if you say nothing one more time we're leaving."

"No, Rachel I swear it's not a big deal and don't you dare think we're leaving and you ruin Jaxon and Beth's fun."

"If you don't want to ruin their fun, then tell me."

Quinn sighed and shook her head as Rachel arched an eyebrow daring Quinn to try her.

"I.. I don't know anything Hockey. I don't understand the game-but that doesn't mean I'm not having fun." Quinn rushed out when she saw Rachel about to speak.

"Oh my god, Quinn. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?! We thought you knew it because you were excited."

"I was and still am excited."

"No wonder you've been sitting this whole time. Oh my god, I'm a horrible friend."

"You're not a horrible friend, Rachel."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Sorry about what?" Beth asked from behind Rachel.

"Sorry that Quinn doesn't understand the game and we just left her here clueless." Rachel replied in disappointment.

Beth gasp and Jaxon face palmed.

"Oh my god, Quinn we are so sorry!" Beth squeaked.

"Yeah, Quinn we didn't mean to make you feel left out." Jaxon followed.

"No it's okay, it's fine-"

"No it's not but it will be. I'm going to teach you." Rachel spoke up.

"What?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"I'm going to teach you." Rachel reiterated.

"Right now?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Best time as any."

"Rachel no, don't waste that time on me. Enjoy the game."

"No, I'm going to teach you it's simple."

"Rachel, I'm pretty sure I won't understand any of it. It's a waste of time."

"None sense." Beth chimed in taking her seat again and reaching for Alice, Quinn handing her over easily. "Mama's a great teacher. Trust me, you'll know the game before we leave."

"Yeah, Quinn, if mama can teach grandpa than she can teach you." Jaxon agreed.

"Yes, now hush and pay attention." Rachel said as she wrapped her left around Quinn's shoulder and pulled her closer speaking close to Quinn's ear so she could hear her clearly over the screaming fans all around them as she pointed out to the ice.

"You see that guy right there in the middle?" Quinn nodded. "That's the left wing position..." Rachel started and Quinn listened intently.

* * *

"OH COME ON, WHAT WAS THAT, PANARIN?! YOU CAN'T SEE IN FRONT OF YOU?! KAKKO WAS WIDE OPEN! COME ON, GET IT TOGETHER!" Quinn shouted down at the players on the ice as she clapped her hands as if out of every one else in the vicinity wasn't drowning out her voice with their own.

Jaxon, Rachel, and Beth were wearing matching proud smiles but also a little in love with the blonde woman before them.

Rachel was surprised with how quickly Quinn understood what she was explaining and now Quinn was on her feet with scrutinizing eyes as the players slid across the ice.

Rachel looked down at a wide eyed Alice who also had shining eyes aimed at her mother.

"OH MY GOD! KREIDER, PASS! PASS! PAASSSS!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel chuckled from her seat and kissed the top of Alice's head who was sitting in her lap as Jaxon, Beth, and Quinn stood next to them screaming over each other at the players.

"How about we get you a snack baby girl." Rachel said as she signed to Alice.

Alice nodded with a bashful smile. Rachel called out to the other three. "Hey, do you guys want anything-"

"PENALTY?! THAT WAS NOT A PENALTY! WHAT ARE YOU BLIND REF!" (Quinn)

"BULLSHIT!" (Beth)

"UNBELIEVABLE!" (Jaxon)

"Nevermind." Rachel spoke to herself with a shake of her head as she headed toward the concession stand with a smiling Alice in her arms.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER, AFTER THE RANGERS GAME. (BETH'S CHOICE.)**

"I can't." Quinn said seriously.

"Yes, you can." Beth replied Just as seriously.

"No, it's.. It's too dangerous."

"Quinn, I assure you that if you pass up this opportunity you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"But what if I can't stop?"

"What if you can?"

"Beth."

"Quinn."

The two blonde's stared at the items in front of them as they sat across from each other. Quinn with hesitance and Beth with yearning.

Beside them sat across from each other was Jaxon and Rachel with Alice in Rachel's lap. Their eyes on the two blonde's wondering what the outcome would be.

After what felt like forever Quinn spoke.

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?" Beth asked with excitement in her voice and shining in her eyes.

"Yes." Quinn said with serious finality.

"You are so brave.." Jaxon whispered in surprised awe to Quinn.

"Yes, she is.." Rachel also whispered in her own awe that may have sounded like she was a little in love with the blonde woman.

No one, _No one _ever lasted doing this with Beth. They couldn't handle it.

No matter how hard they tried they couldn't. Beth is the only one who could do it.

She's been the reigning champ for the last five years but here Quinn was being a fucking champ herself.

You know what they say, like mother like daughter.

"Okay, I'm ready." Quinn said as she flailed out and shook her arms.

Rachel stood up setting Alice down next to her mother, Jaxon stood as well.

The two brunette's stepped behind both blonde's. Rachel behind Quinn and Jaxon behind Beth.

Rachel began rubbing Quinn's shoulders getting her ready as Quinn cracked her neck back and forth, as did Jaxon with Beth.

Stood at the head of the table between Quinn and Beth was a man. A man with a whistle and a stop watch.

"Ready... set... go!" The man whistled and pressed down on his stop watch as Beth followed by Quinn dived in. As did every table around the restaurant.

The second Quinn's taste buds exploding with the flavor she moaned deeply as her eyes rolled back and shut before she began devouring the plate before her like a crazed hungry lion.

Beth's eyes shined as she too began piling it away.

They were at Beth's favorite restaurant Porky's and every Sunday they had the mountain eating contest.

You could either take the challenge yourself or sign up for the partner challenge.

Beth has tried time and again to bring a partner because though she was the reigning champ for the singles competition.

She's always wanted to win the partner challenge and no one could eat as much as she could.

She would always lose because the person couldn't eat pass 7 to 8 bites.

Even Jaxon threw in the towel on her but in that moment as she watched Quinn devour the four stack high BBQ pulled pork volcanic sandwich that was well known for it's size and meat that barely anyone could finish.

She knew.. She knew she and Quinn had it in the bag because Quinn was already a third way through hers and Beth was half way.

Quinn was eating as if it was a simple salad going down. She still hadn't touched her water because she never wanted the sinful flavors to leave her palate. She was going to murder Beth for this.

She knew it. She just knew she was going to get addicted when that plate was sat in front of her.

There was so much meat and bread and mushrooms and onions and there was BACON for godsake! Everything was fucking smothered in BBQ sauce! Where the hell had this sandwich been all her life?!

There was just so much of everything but fuck if this isn't the best fucking thing she's ever eaten, even better than just bacon alone!

It was orgasmic and the baby in her belly was beyond happy _she_ was so happy.

So happy she wanted to kiss who ever the fuck created the damn thing, _with _tongue! She also wanted to cry.

Fuck _is_ she crying?

Yup she's crying. That was definitely a tear she just tasted mixed in there.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked in concern.

But all Quinn kept repeating in tears was _'So good. So so so good. It's so good, Rachel! Beth it's so g-good!' _Quinn whimpered.

Before Quinn knew what was happening her plate was empty and she cried even more, because she could feel herself filling with carnivorous hunger and sadness that there wasn't anymore on her plate.

Beth placed her last bite in her mouth. Chewed than swallowed.

"DONE!" Beth shouted.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! TABLE 22!"

"Yes!" Beth cheered. As the man handed her the T-Shirts and gift cards as they're rewards, Beth squeal.

"Quinn we did it!" Beth said as she spun back around to her table to give Quinn a hug but found the pregnant blonde in her mama's arms being consoled by Rachel.

"It w-was so good, Rachel." Quinn cried.

"I know honey. I know.." Rachel said as she rubbed the blonde's back.

Beth melted at the sight. Quinn was all kinds of adorable in Beth's book. Beth approached the blonde. "Hey, Quinn, don't cry." Beth spoke soft and sweetly as she kneeled in front of a sitting Quinn, taking over rubbing the pregnant woman's back.

Quinn's eyes landed on her and she whimpered once more. "It was so good, Beth. Ho-How did you know it was so good?"

"Hey, It's okay Quinn.." Beth tried but Quinn sobbed harder in to her hand as she placed her elbows on the table. It was than Beth had an inkling as to why the blonde was crying. "Quinn, are you also crying because you finished?"

"Yes." Quinn whimpered out. Beth's smiled adoringly at her that Quinn felt her chest tighten.

"Do you want another one?" Beth asked as she pulled out the gift certificate. Than waved a waitress over.

Quinn's eyes shined and before she knew what was happening the waitress returned and handed the plate to Beth.

Than Quinn dreams came true as yet another monster plate of pork was laid gently before her by Beth.

Beth winked at Quinn than made her way back to her seat. Quinn's eyes full of unadulterated love followed Beth the entire time.

"Eat, Quinn, we'll wait." Beth said sweetly and Quinn remembered the plate in front of her than took her first bite moaning in satisfaction.

Beth looked to Rachel and Jaxon who were smiling. They were all thinking the same thing, they'd wait forever for Quinn.

* * *

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER. AFTER QUINN'S THIRD SERVING OF PORKY'S PULLED PORK AND LOTS OF FAMILY CHATTER AND LAUGHTER. (JAXON'S CHOICE.)**

"Okay put your feet here and here." Jaxon instructed.

"Like this?" Quinn asked.

"Perfect."

"Now what?"

"You look through these." Jaxon said as he handed Quinn the VR goggles.

"Okay."

They were at Archie's Arcade and Beth was having a blast with Alice and Rachel on a virtual rollercoaster.

Jaxon had asked Quinn if she wouldn't mind playing a game with him. Obviously she agreed.

"Okay, so in this game you have to kill as many zombies as you can. Do not get scratched or anything. I'll be right next to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn replied with a little hesitance. "I can't promise I'll be any good." Quinn chuckled self deprecatingly.

"Don't worry about it. We're hear to have fun and hey, if you get scared I'll be here to protect you." Jaxon replied with a wink and a charming smile.

"Good, because I'm nervous."

"Come on, it's just a game. How bad can it be."

"Your right." Quinn replied with a smile.

Jaxon handed Quinn her gun than he pulled his goggles down and Quinn followed suit.

* * *

"Mama, do you think Quinn would let me take Alice to the next gaming room? They have a virtual horse rider game I want to try with Alice."

"I don't know. I'm sure she won't mind but we should ask first."

Beth nodded. The three went in search of Jaxon and Quinn and when they found them their jaws dropped and their eyes were wide.

"JAXON COVER ME!" Quinn's voice bellowed.

"I'M TRYING, THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM!" Jaxon bellowed back.

"FUCK! BEHIND YOU!"

"AAAAHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!"

"JAXON DUCK!"

Every single person at all the near by games had stopped playing and was currently surrounding Jaxon and Quinn as the VR game was displayed on the screen a little above them.

Every one could see zombies were pouring from every corner and Quinn was shooting them down with deadly accuracy.

Jaxon on the other hand was struggling. Quinn was keeping him alive.

Rachel and Beth stood with wide eyes watching the whole thing.

Every one was on edge and people were beginning to get caught up in it as if it were a movie speaking up _'Watch out!' or 'To your left!' _

"QUINN, HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Jaxon yelled in fear.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER. A HOLE IN THE WALL BOOK STORE. (QUINN'S CHOICE WITH BETH'S HELP IN SUGGESTION.)**

Quinn was in wonderland. There were books every where.

When the Berry family had informed her that she and Alice were also allowed to choose any activity.

She felt so much in that moment and when she bashfully admitted that she didn't know what to choose. Rachel said to choose something that she would find enjoyable.

She didn't expect for the family to happily accept her choice of book shopping.

She also didn't expect Beth to say she knows the perfect place nor for said place to be so intimate and amazing.

It wasn't huge or fancy nor was it boring and bland.

It was quaint, quiet with a low hum of chatter from a small group of a book club that Beth happened to be a part of.

She had missed the meeting because of mandatory Berry family Sunday.

There was a small bar like set up to order coffee, tea, and a small menu of your desired soup, sandwich, or both.

It was a mom and pop book shop that has been up and running for over 70 years handed down from generation to generation.

Beth says it's her favorite place to be and Quinn could not agree more because now it is her second favorite place to be only because the Berry home takes the cake.

Quinn walked down another aisle and spotted Jaxon with Alice in his lap and sat across from them is Rachel reading 'Fantastic Beasts' in a low tone but full of animation for the two.

Jaxon and Alice looked on the edge of their seats. Quinn felt herself melt at the sight of them.

It was so odd for her to experience someone let alone three people be so tender and kind to her little girl other than herself.

It made her feel completely safe to wander through the aisles and aisles of books knowing Alice was happy, comfortable and completely safe.

Quinn smiled as she turned down another long aisle. Her eyes scanning the backs of the books with glee. She felt free and like herself again.

Just as she went to turn through the next aisle she spotted Beth.

Her eyes canvased the young blonde's concentrated face.

Beth's eyes read with a readers speed and her entire posture screaming enchantment by the book in her hands.

She is pure perfection to Quinn. Quinn still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Beth had just popped back up in to her life like she had never been gone.

Quinn was so captivated by her that she didn't realize Beth's eyes had left the pages of fantasy in her hand to stare back at the reality before her.

Beth smiled broadly than stood up from the comfy arm chair she was sat in and that knocked Quinn from her trance.

Quinn flushed as Beth approached. She felt her body begin to shake with nerves. Not knowing what to do with herself in the moment. This is the first time she'd actually be alone with Beth since the hospital when she stared at Beth like an idiot and she's terrified.

"Hey." Beth spoke with a soft warmth.

"Hi.." Quinn replied nervously.

Beth just smiled this all encompassing smile that knocked the breath from Quinn's lungs as it was in fact her own smile.

Except the difference being Beth's smile was real and happy not like hers were she has to pretend to be happy for the world.

"Sooo.. How do you like it?" Beth asked with a knowing smile because hello?! How could she not love the book store?

"How do I like what?" Quinn asked confused.

"This place?" Beth replied with giggle.

"Oh! Right!" Quinn replied with a shake of her head to remove whatever stupid cob webs had formed. "It's amazing. How did you find this place? It's like the hidden platform!" Quinn gushed.

"Harry Potter?" Beth asked with a knowing smirk and quirked eye brow that had Quinn swallowing thickly at another trait Beth inherited from her.

"Harry potter.." Quinn replied as she nodded her head softly in agreement, marveling over how Beth just new what she was referring to.

Beth giggled as she bit her lip and Quinn was once again socked in the gut by the inheritance. It was unreal but also not.

"So.." Beth started with a tilt of her head indicating for Quinn to follow her down the next aisle and Quinn fell in to a slow step with her. "Are you a literary nerd too?"

Quinn chuckled. "Yes. Always have been actually and you?"

"Since I could spell cat." Beth giggled. "Books have always been like another world to me. Like even though my reality is awesome.. In books I get to have other experiences and swim in to the depths of a writers mind. Experience someone's else's creative lifetime through written word, so to speak."

Quinn hummed her understanding.

"How about you?" Beth asked sweetly.

Quinn licked her lips and took a deep breath before explaining. "It's some what similar to how you feel except it was more of an escape for me. My home life was not the most... desirable reality to live in."

"Oh.. Was it hard for you?" Beth inquired gently.

Quinn's gaze snapped to Beth. That was such a loaded question.

Was it hard? Yes. Did she want to divulge that to someone? No.

But this is Beth, her little girl and should Beth ever find out who she is. At least in this moment maybe by explaining a little bit of her upbringing.

It would help Beth to understand things in the future should the truth ever come out.

So Quinn swallowed her discomfort and cleared her throat.

"Honestly?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded with sincere attentiveness.

"I don't want to ruin your good mood." Quinn added.

"You won't. I promise. Unless you just don't want to discuss it than I'll understand." Beth replied sweetly.

"No, it's fine." Quinn replied before licking her lips and began to speak as they turned down another aisle that was empty.

"When I was a child, my father was not a soft man. He always believed that children were to be obedient. Understand and abide by the rules set forth."

"I, unlike my sister was very quiet and reserved while my sister craved attention but I wasn't just quiet and reserved because that was my nature."

"Along with my nature was fear of stepping out of line. I was also jealous of my sister because she was always the apple of my fathers eye."

"It pained me that I always somehow upset him. Over time I realized that by staying in my room day in and day out when I wasn't in school or attending anything that my parents expected me to, that I was.. Safer.. From any issues I may cause accidentally."

"Books.. Books were my sanctuary. They were my home and became my realities when I didn't like who I was or who I had become."

"I read so much so that speaking to actual people began to lose all excitement for me."

"Speaking and interacting with people became more of a burden. A chore."

"Books were my friends and I didn't need anything or anyone else or so I thought."

"My people skills paid the price for that and I grew up with a sort of ignorance when it came to people and their dishonesty."

"Though now I understand and I know books are not to be made a substitute for life. I still cherish them. Because I believe they saved me through my darkest times..." Quinn finished softly.

Beth stared at her with wonderment in her eyes.

"Wow.. That was so poetic." Beth spoke in soft awe.

Quinn chuckled as she shook her head. "More like morbid."

"No, I'm serious. I love to hear what draws people to books and their choice in genre they choose. It's so personal and telling. You call it morbid. I like to call it sustaining." Beth replied with a challenging smirk.

"Sustaining?" Quinn replied with a raised brow and smile in question. "How so?"

"Think about it. You said they saved you, right?" Beth asked and Quinn nodded with intrigue as she listened with rapt attention eyes trained on her daughter with an adoring smile.

"Well in the context of reality. They nurtured your mind. Kept your thoughts occupied and by reading the words they caused you to experience joy, happiness and wonderment. They made you laugh through funny moments and made you cry through loss. Through the lines of those pages you experienced everything that you would have felt in your everyday life. Thus my meaning of sustaining. If I were to put it in terms of analogy I would say books were your life support." Beth finished with a smirk and quirked eyebrow waiting for Quinn to refute her accuracy so she can have a very challenging debate. Beth loved to debate.

Quinn was floored by the girl's intelligent logic. She shook her head with a blinding smile and replied. "You know, your too smart for your own good."

Beth shook her head with a chuckle before making eye contact and holding Quinn hostage.

"So I've been told. Apparently I get it from my mother." Beth replied before continuing down the aisle as she talked about one of her favorite authors Phillis Wheatley, not realizing she just socked Quinn in the gut.

Because what Beth just said could be interpreted in so many ways.

* * *

**MAHATTAN MALL. (JAXON'S AND BETH'S CHOICE.)**

Quinn has been shopping many times.

She's been shopping with her mother. Britney. Santana. Kurt and Mercedes but never in all her years of shopping had she ever experience shopping like shopping with the Berries.

Beth and Jaxon were beyond any normal shopaholic. They had _very _expensive, stylish taste and Rachel was no better. In fact, she was worst.

The amount of trips they've had to make to the car after shopping at each store to drop off their multiple bags was insane.

It was beyond ten trips, the number of trips was steadily climbing and they still weren't done.

They had eventually moved on to Alice.

They had each asked permission several times using that damn infuriating Berry pout.

If they could purchase the multiple items they each individually picked for Alice to have at the Berry home on hand.

Quinn was powerless against their united force.

Which is the reason she somehow finds herself standing in a dressing room at a maternity store with Rachel, Jaxon, and Beth using their infuriating pouting force once more.

All three had begged her to try on _all _the gorgeous (Beth), Beautiful (Jaxon), and stunning (Rachel), outfits they compiled for her to try on.

So she would have extra clothes at the Berry home as well.

Strictly based on the fact that should in case - an incident occurs (Rachel reminds her) like the spilling of Rachel's coke on her 'pretty sundress' at the restaurant - should happen again she'd be prepared.

"I don't think I like this one." Quinn called out.

"That may be so but we haven't seen it. So will you please come out and show us?" Beth replied from her perch next to Jaxon, Rachel and Alice.

"Fine." Quinn grumbled.

The blonde stepped out in the maternity sun dress and she got three sincere reactions.

Beth gasped as her eyes sparkled and she lifted her hands to sign as she spoke. "Wow.. You look so amazing!"

"That dress looks amazing on you!" Jaxon followed also signing for Alice.

The only two not to say anything were Alice and Rachel but than Alice lifted her hands to sign.

_'You look pretty, mommy.'_

"Thank you." Quinn replied to all three children.

Rachel still hadn't spoken. In fact, her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes looked almost captured by something or.. Just Quinn her self.

"Rae?.." Quinn called self consciously as Rachel stared at her unmoving. "W-What do you think?" Quinn said as she ran the fingers of her right hand through her hair nervously.

Rachel stepped forward and reached out her hands to grasp Quinn's.

Rachel's eyes flitted all over Quinn from head to toe. Taking in the dress, Quinn's hair, her flushed cheeks and bashful eyes.

Rachel swallowed thickly not sure what the hell she was feeling but pushed it aside because obviously Quinn needed her reassurance.

"I think what I've always thought and have on many occasions reminded you. You are quite literally the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and this dress only enhances it more."

Quinn's eyes took on a rounded sincere expression. Her breath became airy as she whispered back. "Thank you.."

The two women stared at each other completely forgetting where they were. Forgetting the kids were even there. Neither of them understanding why they felt like they couldn't move.

Jaxon and Beth looked at each other with matching some what knowing smirks but said nothing.

"Is there any thing else I can help you with?" The store assistant spoke up popping their bubble.

Rachel released Quinn with ease and smiled as she turned her attention to the assistant.

Whom this entire time had been giving Rachel googly eyes. Beth wanted to punch her in the face. Jaxon wanted her gone and Alice refused to actively acknowledge her and Quinn..

Well Quinn isn't exactly sure what the hell she's feelings but she's more than positive it's the baby hormones making her want to run the woman over with her car.

"We don't need anything else, thank you."

"We don't need anything else, thank you."

Quinn and Beth spoke simultaneously. Both blonde's eyes were a blaze and sending death glares at the woman with matching eyebrows arched.

Jaxon was smirking devilishly as he took in both Quinn and Beth's matching expressions and hostile body language that screamed ready to attack.

They could practically be the same person if it wasn't for the age difference and one them being pregnant.

Alice walked to her mothers side and took her hand, in silent show of support of the mutual family dislike of the woman and she lift her own little eyebrow in a arch and set her features to a very displeased look.

Jaxon stood up and walked to Quinn's side. Placing his hand respectfully to her mid back and smiled charmingly at her. In admiration. God he adored her before turning a serious expression on the woman and Rachel..

Well Rachel was completely thrown for a loop as to why every one was giving the woman such hatred filled glares. Well Jaxon and Alice just looked displeased but Beth and Quinn looked like some one ate their bacon.

The brunette cleared her throat with a furrowed brow of confusion.

She didn't know what the rest of the family caught on to almost immediately upon the woman's insistence to help earlier.

That this woman wanted her because Rachel was clueless to people wanting her. Because she never paid that much attention and always completely missed or misread the signals of some one flirting with confusing it with kindness.

Like this woman for example. She wasn't extra attentive to all the other customers and didn't follow them around only ever speaking to one person of the group as if said person was the only one present.

Nor the fact that this woman was blatantly ignoring the death glares sent her way in favor of taking in every bit of a completely oblivious Rachel Berry.

"I guess we're done here. So no thank you, we won't be needing any more help." Rachel replied sweetly.

"Oh, well how about I help your _friend _with her choices to the chec-"

"No, actually we won't be needing any more of your assistance. So you can go now." Beth sneered from Quinn's side. Quinn eyes widened a fraction in surprise at the venom that just left her daughters lips.

"Beth!" Rachel reprimanded in shock.

"What? It's true. Jaxon and I can take care of getting Quinn's things together." Beth replied with a tone of disdain.

"No that won't be necessary. I will get Quinn's things. How about you all wait for me at the food court." Rachel replied with a raised brow in warning.

Beth huffed than leaned down and scooped up Alice. "Fine. We'll be there waiting."

Quinn's features softened as her eyes followed a retreating Beth.

Jaxon sighed and coaxed Quinn toward the dressing room. "Come on, Quinn. You need to change, mama will handle everything else."

Quinn nodded her a agreement in silence.

She went to the dressing room and shut the curtain. She could still hear Rachel and the attendant.

"I'm so sorry about that." Rachel said sincerely.

"No, please don't apologize. Your friends daughter is a-"

"Still, My daughter can be tempermental sometimes."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise at Rachel's correction. "Oh I-I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were an item.."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked genuinely confused.

"The woman that you're with. I di-"

"Oh, we're not. She's my friend."

"I'm confused." The woman chuckled.

"The teenagers they're mine and the little girl is her daughter."

"I see. So, you're not married then?"

"Pfft, married? No. Never have been. I don-" Rachel was cut off by the woman whom now had a devilish smirk displayed across her lips.

"Please, excuse me for asking but would you like to have din-"

Just before the woman could finish speaking.

The dressing room curtain slid open abruptly and Quinn stepped out looking every bit unhappy.

She felt angry and hurt? She couldn't tell you why. All she knows is her hormones are every where, raging in a blaze.

"Quinn, ar-" Rachel began but Quinn cut her off.

"I'll be at the food court." Quinn turned her stare at the red headed woman.

Her eyes sizing the woman up from head to toe before giving her direct superior eye contact and the woman folded by her eyes dropping to the ground uncomfortably.

The tip corner of Quinn's lips quirked a barely there smirk. _'Weak.' _She thought.

"Oh okay, um.. did you need to-" Rachel began once more completely missing that a show down just occurred before her very eyes.

"No, I don't need anything else thank you, Rachel." Quinn replied sugary sweet.

Jaxon walking to her side and held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner.

"May I?" He spoke with a charming smile aimed solely on Quinn.

"Yes, thank you sweet heart. Your going to make a girl very happy one day." Quinn said as she cupped his cheek and placed a motherly kiss to it.

Jaxon flushed than turn to his mother.

"Mama, when you're done here text me and I'll come back to help you take the bags to the car." Jaxon said sweetly and subtly but still obviously ignoring the red headed woman standing in front of his mother.

"Thank you, Jaxon." Rachel replied with a smile.

Than the blonde and brunette exited without a glance back.

Rachel watched them go curiously.

"So, um.. Would you like to have dinner?" The woman spoke up breaking Rachel from her thought. The brunette's eyes bulged.

"Ar-Are you talking to me?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Who else is standing here?" The woman replied with predatory smirk.

* * *

Beth signed with frustration as she spoke to Alice and felt like she and Alice were on the same page as Alice kept nodding 'yes' in her agreement to Beth's upset tangent about old red headed dragon ladies.

"-I mean, she wasn't even that pretty! She was so unprofessional and completely out of line!"

Just than Quinn and Jaxon arrived and Jaxon pulled Quinn's seat out for her.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome." Jaxon replied.

"-And for the love of bacon did you see her shoes?!-" Beth continued now venting to all three of them.

"Yes, and she could have done better with her outfit. Especially, some one like mama." Jaxon supplied.

"Thank you!" Beth exclaimed.

Quinn giggled as Beth continued her assault on the store clerk.

"I mean, how-" Beth was cut off when she felt a gentle tugging on her blouse. Her eyes cast down to Alice on her left.

"Yes, honey?" Beth asked sweetly, completely forgetting all about her dislike for the store clerk who just a moment ago she wanted to maim.

Alice pointed to behind Beth and all three at the table looked in the direction.

It only took a second but then smiles exploded on their faces. The build-A-Bear workshop was just twenty feet from them.

"Let's go than, pretty girl!" Beth signed as she exclaimed, scooping up a smiling Alice.

Jaxon and Quinn stood immediately and followed.

not 8 minutes later, Rachel had reached the food court. She had decided not to text Jaxon for his assistance seeing as it had only been four bags.

She looked back and forth in confusion as she didn't see any of them any where.

She then walked toward the large shopping store windows scanning with her eyes as she passed each one.

Than she halted in her steps as they came in to view. Rachel was frozen in place. Her eyes committing the picture before to memory.

Beth had Alice in her arms and Jaxon was filling her bear as Quinn held up outfits for the bear. All their smiles were blinding with happiness and affection.

They looked like a family. Quinn looked like a mother of three and if Rachel wasn't aware Quinn was married she could almost trick herself into believing, that they (Quinn and Alice) were apart of the Berry family as more than friends.

Rachel shook her head of the fleeting thought that had captured her briefly before smiling and entering the store immediately approaching the group.

They smiled at her arrival with happy affection.

The entire inappropriate debacle at the maternity store completely forgotten.

As they all began picking bears for each other. By the time they left. All five of them had four bears each. One from each person.

* * *

**THE BERRY HOME 11:40PM**

Quinn took in the scene before her. The TV was still on with the last movie they had watched back to it's main menu.

The coffee table was covered with beverages and snack along with empty bowls that had been full to the brim with ice cream.

Her eyes cast to the couch and she felt her heart melt.

Beth was asleep on the end of the large sectional couch that was the part that acted as a chaise with Alice asleep on her chest. Both looking completely comfortable.

Jaxon was passed out on the opposite end of the sectional couch and Rachel was passed out in the only recliner in the room.

She herself was on the love seat couch that could be considered a regular couch with it's width.

Rachel told her she had to get the extra seating because when family was over for the holidays, it was a packed house with no where to sit.

Quinn has never experienced such a day like today. They had been out all day not getting home until 8 pm.

Because not only had they finished everything they wanted to do on their own separate lists.

They had also went to the park and were running around like children with Alice.

Eventually, Beth caved first citing she was ready to get out of her heels and Alice signed she was tired as well.

She herself wanted to just sit back and relax too because she could feel her feet swelling.

She could tell Rachel was exhausted as well considering she barely slept a wink in days.

Jaxon was the only one that looked unbothered.

She thought that was the end of it but no. They had a movie night and it was awesome.

Everyone picked a movie and they made it through two and half well she did, at least.

One by one she watched as each of them drifted off to slumber.

First it was Alice followed thirty minutes by Rachel who tried her damn hardest but ultimately lost the battle to stay awake.

Than it was Beth and forty five minutes later Jaxon followed.

She herself had dozed off which brings her to now. Where the movie is back at the main menu and she's full of sleepy happiness.

Quinn isn't a fan of many things but she's definitely a die hard fan of Berry family Sundays.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn wrung her hands nervously as she gazed out the window. She grit her teeth in aggravation. Her anxiety hit the roof when they stopped at a red light.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Quinn whispered.

It felt like forever before the light changed. Ten minutes later they pulled up to the school. Quinn's driver stepping out only to be surprised when Quinn's door opened in the back and she rushed out as fast as she could.

She unbuckled than scooped up Alice from her car seat and bolted to the entrance of the school.

Quinn rushed through the halls and followed the signs specifically leading her to the auditorium.

Soon she reached the doors and entered. She looked across the rows upon rows of full seats, her eyes scanning until she spotted Rachel and Beth in the center mid row where Rachel had texted her yesterday they'd be seated, if she could still make it.

She and Alice quietly made their way toward the seats as a student was in the middle of a performance.

Quinn reached the row and quietly excused herself into the aisle with Alice. Rachel and Beth having already saved her a seat.

Rachel spotted her and her smile was radiate and so was Beth's.

"Hey, we didn't think you were going to make it." Rachel whispered.

"To be honest neither did I. Traffic was crazy getting here." Quinn whispered back as she sat with Alice in her lap.

"Hey, Quinn." Beth whispered from Rachel's left.

"Hey, sweet heart." Quinn whispered.

Rachel whispered closer to her. "Well, you're here now so that's all that matters. Jaxon's going to be so excited. He thought you weren't going to make it."

"Never, I was going to get here if it was the last thing I did."

Rachel gazed at her with a small smile in disbelief at how present and available Quinn is for her son who Quinn barely knew.

"Hey Quinn, can Alice sit with me?" Beth asked.

"Of course-"

"Shhh!" Someone behind them shushed rudely.

"Shh! To you too." Rachel replied with a sneer and Beth giggled. Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Quinn slid Alice from her lap and Rachel helped guide her pass her own legs to Beth.

Beth scooped her up and gave her a hug and kiss to the cheek. Quinn could see how happy Alice was to be with Beth again.

Soon the four of them faced forward to watch the rest of the school's performing arts showcase.

Quinn was blown away by all the talented kids that performed.

Rachel had informed her that this was just for the students who were singers and the dancers were given extra credit for assisting the student artist in their performance.

Quinn had been there no more than thirty five minutes anxiously waiting for Jaxon's performance than finally it was time.

The over head speaker crackled to life. "Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage Jaxon Berry."

The lights on the staged changed than dimmed to dark until this strobe light of green began followed by a light cloud of smoke.

The flashing of the strobe light stopped than the smoke began to clear and it was as if the figures in the dark just appeared out of thin air. Holding their pose as the intro of the beat began.

It was dramatic and already full of energy and the performance hadn't even begun.

Quinn was told by Rachel that the song Jaxon was performing was his original song. Quinn was more than impressed.

_"Oooh"_

_"Climb on board!" _

Just as Jaxon's voice began the group in it's entirety began moving in a sensual but passionate dance without being inappropriate_. _

_"We'll go slow and high tempo.."_

_Light and Dark!_

_Hold me hard and mellow.._

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

_No body but you, 'Body but me_

_'Body but us, Bodies together_

_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I love to wake up next you_

_I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

_I love to wake up next to you_

_So we'll piss off the neighbooors!_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place to lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behavior _

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_In the bed all day, bed all day_

_fucking in and fighting on _

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

_Pillow talk_

_My-_

Quinn's jaw was on the floor. Her eyes wide in disbelief.

The performance happening on that stage wasn't only dramatic and full of energy but also erotic, thrilling and bold.

You literally feel yourself being pulled in to the sexuality and love being expressed in not only the words but the choreography.

The background setting was set to give off a hunger of more than lust. A need that had to be tended to that can only be given by a lover.

The dancing was extraordinary and raw. Jaxon manipulated his partner who Quinn is pretty sure is Chloe one of Beth's best friends that she had met that day in the kitchen.

The entire group moved in sync and it was amazing. Quinn felt like she was at one of those award shows like the Grammy's.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Jaxon. She was filling with pride as a mother would her son.

The smile on her face was pure affectionate admiration. He really truly was Rachel Berry's son.

Than it was over and the crowd exploded, standing on their feet in ovation.

Quinn, Rachel, Beth and Alice were cheering. Whistles of excitement were heard through out the auditorium. It was the first and only standing ovation of the night.

Rachel was filled with pride for her son as Beth felt the same for brother. It was amazing.

* * *

Quinn, Rachel, Beth and Alice waited as the students who performed began filtering out of the auditorium.

The second Jaxon spotted them his eyes widened with glee at the sight of Quinn and Alice.

She came. She said she would and she came. Quinn was there to support him and that meant more to him than Quinn would ever know.

Jaxong rushed over and the first person he hugged was his mother than Beth than he turned to Quinn with disbelieveing eyes.

Engulfing her in a tight hug, he pulled back to look her in the eyes with amazed wonderment.

"You came!"

"Of course, I came you goof. I wasn't going to miss this! You were amazing!" Quinn gushed. Jaxon ducked his head and flushed.

"Thank you, that means so much."

"She isn't lying. That was some performance. So sex? You decided to sing about sex?" Rachel asked with a raised brow and a smirk full of promise of nothing but teasing.

Jaxon flushed again. "It wasn't only about sex. It's about love too."

"Alright, can we talk about this at dinner. I had to rush from cheer practice just to get here on time. I'm starved."

"Alright let's go. Quinn are you still coming?" Rachel asked.

"Of course."

"Awesome!" Jaxon said than spotted Alice. "My Bug! You're here too!" He signed and Alice giggled as he scooped her up and tossed her in the air giving her lots of hugs and kisses.

The family exited the building than Quinn spotted her driver.

"Hey, you don't need him you can ride with us. I bought a car seat for my car for Alice." Rachel said and Quinn melted.

"Okay." Quinn said not having to be told twice.

* * *

"-So, that 's more or less what I was aiming for." Jaxon said finished with a sweet smile.

"Well it definitely showed. " Quinn replied.

"I have to be honest, I thought you were going to go more toward contemporary." Beth added in reference to his performance.

"I was, which is what would have happened if mama didn't ask me to call you down for dinner. The second I heard it I knew I had to have it."

"Wait, _you _composed that beat." Quinn asked Beth in astonishment and Beth ducked her head and flushed deeply.

Rachel chuckled. "She didn't just compose just that beat. She also co wrote a score and lyrics for a student film for one of the upperclassmen at her school."

"Are you serious?!" Quinn asked with a smile aimed at Beth.

"It was nothing." Beth humbly dismissed.

Jaxon shook his head incredulously "Nothing? Are you kidding? The girl submitted her student project to the film festival in L.A. The movie was bought by Lions Gate and the following year was nominated for best original score."

Quinn's jaw dropped in shock. "What?! Oh my god, Beth, that's amazing! What movie was it?"

"Oh um.. Left unsaid." Beth replied as if it were nothing.

Now Quinn's eyes were comical. 'Left Unsaid' had blown up in the box office. "What was the name of the song?" Quinn said on the edge of her seat.

"Chronicles." Beth replied while biting her lip.

Quinn's eyes seemed to have widened more. She remembers the movie being nominated for several awards and winning most of it's categories. One in particular was nominated for an Oscar, the song being 'Chronicles'.

That was two years ago which meant Beth was fourteen when she composed it and wrote it.

Quinn had bought the soundtrack because 'Chronicles' had been her favorite song on the album. She didn't actually listen to the others. Having no idea her daughter wrote the main song to the movie.

The song was haunting and full of longing. It wasn't a song for only lovers. It was a song for the missing person to anyone's own person.

Quinn had listened to it on repeat, secretly dedicating the song in her mind to her daughter. Her baby girl Beth. What were the odds?

She stared at Beth with pride shining clear as day. "Wow... You are.." Quinn couldn't finish her sentence She stared at her daughter in awe.

"Beth I.. I can't even express how proud of you I am." Quinn said softly completely forgetting were they were and that they weren't alone nor that Beth had no idea who she is to her.

Beth held her gaze with her own awed expression. Beth's eyes began to pick with the sure sign of tears. Quinn's eyes widened in panic.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't to embarrass you or anything." Quinn said quickly wishing she could leap across the table and hug her daughter.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Beth said softly as she dabbed at her eyes discreetly with her napkin as Rachel rubbed her back sadly. "Please excuse me." Beth said as she stood up quickly to go to the bathroom.

Jaxon sighed sadly. Quinn watched Beth go in her own sadness and worry. Her eyes turned back to the table speaking immediately. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset her."

"It's alright, she'll be okay." Rachel said softly.

"I don't understand-"

"Beth wrote that song during a very difficult time in her life." Rachel said sadly as she gazed at Quinn. "She had closed off for a while there and somehow came out with a song that had everything she felt. At first the song just sat there for a few months but than one of her friends read it and told their friend who needed a song for her senior piece and she had asked Beth for it. Beth didn't sell the song. She has royalties for it now but that song means so much to her. It's what she refers to as an extention of her soul. So when she talks about it, she gets emotional." Rachel explained.

Quinn dropped her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't know.

"It's okay, Quinn." Beth spoke up from behind her.

Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes followed Beth to her seat.

"Beth, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine I promise. Now let's move on. Besides this is Jaxon's night." Beth said with a smile looking just as happy as she did earlier. No trace of tears in sight.

"Exactly, to Jaxon." Rachel said as she lifted her cup of coffee and Beth with Quinn followed suit.

"Aw, thanks guys." Jaxon said lifting his glass of soda to clink against the others.

* * *

The night progressed and the atmosphere was once again filled with humor, happiness and fun. They joked and laughed throughout the rest of the meal.

When they finished dinner they headed to the movies and watched a comedy. By the end of the night Alice was out cold though it was only 7 pm. They stood at the curb waiting for Quinn's driver to arrive.

The Berry's tried to convince her to let them drive her home but Quinn knew how far she lived from where they did and didn't want to burden them.

Just than the car pulled up and the back window pulled down causing Quinn to freeze on the spot as her husband who was tapping away on his phone spoke without looking up.

"Quinn, honey, I have to fly out tonight please get in the car. I have to go."

Quinn was tense and she had no idea why. She felt like she was caught doing something wrong. "Yes, dear." She replied with a tone that shocked the Berry's.

She turned to them with a forced smile. "I had a lovely time this evening. Thank you all for inviting me I had fun." With that Quinn rounded the car with Alice in her arms.

Biff didn't step out to help her with their daughter and he already informed his driver to stay in his seat and keep the car running because he didn't want to waste time.

The Berry's watched as Quinn got in the car and before her door even shut completely, Biff was ordering his driver to go without so much as a glance in their direction.

They watched the car drive out of sight. "What a prick." Beth said.

"I think he deserves the name dick, actually." Jaxon followed.

Rachel stared at the car with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Her eyes were narrowed and mood shifted.

"Let's go. It's getting late." The three Berry's hopped into their car. The mood now somber as they all thought of Quinn and Alice.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

Biff and Quinn sat as they waited for the ultra sound technician to get the machine ready.

Quinn hasn't spoken to any of the Berry's since she got a surprise visit that week from Biff's parents. His father was in town on business and his mother had come along.

It was the longest week of Quinn's life. Biff's mother nit picked about everything.

Quinn's hair, her make up, her choice in clothing, her shoes and her earrings. Hell even her height and let's not forget Alice as a whole. She just ignored Alice as if she were a ghost. That really pissed Quinn off.

She complained about how Quinn kept the mansion in such a dreadful manner though the house was cleaned literally every day.

They had eight maids, two in home chef's one for the night and one for the day with extra catering help on demand. Four gardeners and a guy who cleans and polishes Biffs twelve luxury cars every. single. day.

Quinn actually has zero things to do in that giant mansion because everything is already tended to.

She just sits there all day long by herself while Alice is at school. Her only company being the staff that refers to her as 'Mrs. McIntosh or Ma'am' She hates it.

But what else can she do. Her husband was raised in an environment that had a hell of a lot more in home service than that. He had been raised by four nannies for goodness sake.

Rachel had called. Jaxon had called. Beth had called but she couldn't answer any of their calls because Biff's mother would be so far up her ass, she'll feel like there's a bullet up there.

Biff's mother would disapprove and eventually a disagreement between Quinn and Biff would happen if his mother said she didn't like the company Quinn is keeping.

Quinn was already struggling to keep him happy and though she doesn't always like who he is as a person. He's her husband and she's trying to rebuild their relationship. She didn't need Biff's mother ruining that.

At this point Biff is so far up his own ass every day that he never pays any mind to who she talks to or else she'd never have a social life or at least one she herself wanted to be a part of.

Before Rachel or anyone else came along she was lonely and beginning to become depressed. She felt like her marriage was slipping through her fingers.

Biff was slipping through her fingers. He had looked at her with disappointment when he found out Alice was a girl not a boy.

The reason being Biff's family had high demands, one of them being the birth of boys. Because boys were the family legacy to Biff's family. They carried the last on for future generations.

Girls meant nothing more than the opportunity to merge with another wealthy family to expand their riches. Hence him looking at her with disappointment when he was told he was having a daughter.

He had looked at Quinn with disappointment after three miscarriages.

She had been alone through those miscarriages and had to go to therapy because they weren't just little tiny balls of eggs. They had heart beats.

The first one had been a girl, she named her Olivia. Quinn made it to her second trimester before she woke up in the guest room bed, covered in blood. Biff was in L.A at the time.

The second one didn't make it past ten weeks.

The third one was also a girl and Quinn had been four months, she named her Sophia. That time she was in her car accident.

Biff and she argued each time she got pregnant when he found out that two of them were girls. He couldn't understand how he married a woman who couldn't give him a son.

That he is an only child and his father expects him to have a boy to pass on their name.

So she being the dutiful wife and she is following his lead and they kept trying even though Quinn was still emotionally wrecked over the loss of her three children. Biff didn't seemed fazed by any of it.

It has been a hell of a ride for her and Biff but she's determined to fix her family.

Which brings her to now. They were at Rachel's clinic for their appointment.

Quinn sat in nervousness. This was it. This was her chance to fix them. To give him a son.

The blonde looked over to her husband to ask if he was excited but the words died on her lips when she saw he wasn't even next to her.

He was sat in a chair in the corner of the room on his precious phone.

Quinn swallowed thickly as she bit back her emotions that began swimming when he once again was not present in the moment with her.

There was a light knock at the door. Quinn looked up and her emotions flipped to happiness when Rachel poked her head in.

"Hey, just wanted to stop in and say hi." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey!" Quinn greeted her softly with a beaming smile.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes we are.." Quinn said but her tone lost some of it's exuberance.

"Rachel this is my husband Biff McIntosh. Biff this is Rachel Logan my doctor. You two met once when you visited Mckinely with me.." Quinn spoke but to Quinn's disappointment and Rachel's chagrin the man didn't hear a word his wife said. He just kept typing away on his phone.

Than it rang. He answered immediately and began discussing business quarters with whoever was on the phone.

Rachel did her best to keep her features neutral as she watched the man continue with his phone call, holding up the entire showing since the technician was ready.

Rachel cleared her throat and did her best to help the blonde through her obvious mood shift as she stared at her husband with sad glassy eyes. She decided to distract Quinn until he got off the phone.

"So, Quinn, I'm also a little guilty because there's another reason I stopped in." Rachel couldn't tell you how much disdain was slowly filling her insides as she purposely ignored Biff presence. It was hard because she wanted to knock him on his ass.

"Yes?" Quinn asked.

"Well, this weekend the kids and I are going camping and we'd love for you and Alice to join us."

Quinn's eyes widened a fraction in surprise before a smile formed on her face and Rachel felt like superman for putting it there as the blonde's obviously rude, uninvolved husband had been forgotten in the moment.

"Really?"

"Of course not only do I want you guys to come but Jaxon and Beth would murder me if I didn't invite the two of you. It'll be me, you, and our kids like always as well as a few of Jaxon and Beth's friends. We take the trip every year." Rachel said with a smile being sure _not _to invite Quinn's husband.

"Okay.. What time should we be ready?"

"Whatever time is good for you. You know we'll always wait for you." Rachel replied with a warm smile that made the blonde's heart flutter.

"Ok, we've waited long enough. Why haven't we started." Biff cut in rudely just after hanging up his phone. Quinn had completely forgotten he was present. "I have a meeting in an hour. Are we ready?"

Biff completely missing the fact that he's the reason the ultra sound had been held up.

"I should go. Congratulations Quinn whatever the gender." Rachel said with a kind smile aimed solely on Quinn and blatantly ignoring Biff before exiting the room.

"Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel waved bye before exiting the room. Quinn didn't bother reaching for Biff's hand for support unconsciously knowing not to as this wasn't her first rodeo.

"Ok Mrs. McIntosh this will be a little cold." The technician said as she squirted the gel on Quinn's belly.

Quinn only felt slight discomfort and turned to look at her husband who was on his phone once again.

Quinn turned her eyes back to the technician as to not show how his disregard for the moment affected her.

After a few minutes of what looked like round globs on the screen came up. Biff continued typing on his phone not even looking up. The technician spoke.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." She said with an awed smile that was blinding.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"What's the sex?" Biff asked in annoyance.

"Well, you have two s-"

"What's the sex?!" Biff cut in, his voice raised a bit surprising the technician.

"Biff." Quinn whispered in slight scolding and slight fear. He always had a wicked temper.

"It's a girl but-" The technician began but was cut off by an disappointed, annoyed Biff.

"A girl?! Jesus, Quinn.." Biff said in aggravation as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Biff, I-I.." Quinn stammered as her emotions shot through the roof and fear engulfed her.

"Can't you reproduce anything other than girls?! We already have an invalid for a daughter!" Biff spat.

"Biff! That is our daughter! How could you say such a thing?!"

"Because it's true and now we're going to have another worthless girl who will be just as clearly useless as her mother!"

"Hey!" Rachel said as she stormed in the room taking in the scene.

She had already been out in the hall and heard everything that came out of Biff's mouth. Her eyes full of fire were narrowed at Biff. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"None of your damn business. This discussion is between my wife and I!"

"That may be so but you are in my clinic and other patients as well as my staff can hear the blatant verbal abuse you are spewing against your wife! Now, I'm going to ask you to calm down before I have you escorted out." Rachel spoke with dominating authority. She couldn't believe this was Quinn's _husband. _She could only imagine what he was like at home.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I have a meeting to attend." With that Biff stormed out of the room leaving a crying Quinn in his wake.

Rachel glanced at the technician and gestured with a nod to give them privacy.

The technician left and Rachel turned to an emotional Quinn. She walked over and pulled the blonde into a hug doing her best to calm her down.

Rachel had already comb through Quinn's medical history and knew about the three miscarriages.

She didn't broach them with Quinn because they had happened a year apart from each other the last one being two years ago. Hence, Quinn being a high risk pregnancy.

She didn't want to upset Quinn by discussing it at the time since she knew everything she needed to know about it.

She took on Quinn's case because of those miscarriages and because she still cares about her.

Now Rachel wonders if two out of the three miscarriages were due to stress caused by Biff.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she laid curled on Rachel's bed. Rachel had insisted that she come over to relax from the stress of her day.

She agreed. The moment she got there Rachel gave her clothes to change into. Than Rachel did the thing and pulled her into her arms and held her silently.

That's all it took for Quinn to burst into tears. This day. This day wasn't suppose to go like this. It was suppose to be a joyous occasion.

After Biff had left and Rachel finally got her to settle down and they talked for a bit.

Quinn asked what the technician was going to say to Biff.

The blonde got the shock of her life when she was told she was pregnant with twins and the crazy most amazing part of the news being that it was a girl and a _boy_.

Quinn had been shocked to silence. She didn't know what she was feeling until she did. It was overwhelming and so fucked up because what she was feeling wasn't joy. It was fear.

It was fear that when Biff found out she was also carrying his only son the pressure would be on.

He'd be so over bearing but the scariest part about it was the unforgiving feeling that her body wouldn't be able to handle twins and she'd lose them and Biff would flip.

Because if her body couldn't handle one baby, how could it house two?

The fear was so crippling that she was silent all the way to Rachel's house and she's so grateful to that technician for saying they were having a girl first.

'Cause right now she didn't want Biff to know. She didn't want anyone from his family to know.

She's also grateful to Rachel for her support. Being in Rachel's arms felt different. She didn't feel stiff with worry of some how upsetting her if she moved.

She didn't feel the need to force some sort of conversation.

She didn't feel anything but completely safe to breathe her own shuddering emotional breaths without being told she's too clingy and emotional. Expected to just get over it.

To be able to lay in Rachel's arms in silence as her mind tried hard to wrap it's thoughts around the fact that she was pregnant with twins.

To allow her heart to try and gain control of it's whipping uncontrollable emotions. Meant so much.

She could just be and that was okay here in the Berry home. Here in Rachel Berry's arms. It was the greatest gift Quinn has ever received from anyone in her lifetime.

The gift of peace.

Quinn lifted her head and her eyes gazed down at the woman below her. Rachel had fallen asleep. She didn't blame her though because they had been laying in that same position for the last two hours.

Quinn took in the brunette's mature features. Quinn's hand that was on Rachel's waist lifted in curiosity.

It was as if it had a mind of it's own. Quinn lightly grazed her finger tip across Rachel's strong forearm in pure amazement of just how much of this woman had changed.

It was unreal to Quinn. Her eyes roamed across Rachel's tight sculpted skin in her olive green tank top. Even when Rachel isn't flexing her muscle the definition is present.

It blew Quinn away.

"You know, it's frowned upon when you disrupt someone's sleep." Rachel spoke softly eyes still closed.

Quinn's smile slowly formed on her face. The brunette used to always say that to her when ever she and Rachel would have a movie night during the end of senior year when their friendship first began to really blossom.

Rachel would fall asleep with her head on her shoulder and Quinn would always delicately but absently run fingers over Rachel's forearms.

The blonde would claim it's because of Rachel's amazing skin and Rachel would say it's her nightly routine.

Quinn giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Rachel said softly still not moving from below her. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

Rachel nodded as her eyes opened just barely. Quinn could see just how exhausted Rachel is and felt bad for waking her.

"Not my best but I'll be okay."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"How about some grilled cheese?"

Quinn's eyes shined and her mouth salivated. "But you're tired."

Rachel sat up and Quinn followed but Rachel still had her arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Never too tired to feed you and these wonderful surprises." Rachel said sweetly as she rubbed at the swell of Quinn's belly.

Quinn's smile was appreciative and her eyes pricked lightly with tears and she melted to butter when Rachel unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"If you need a shower feel free. You know where everything is. I'll be back." Rachel said.

The blonde sat there for a moment lost in her thoughts. Why couldn't her husband be so considerate or genuinely care like Rachel or Santana, hell even Sam! She didn't understand but did understand why and how her husband is so emotionally stunted. His upbringing.

She felt so confused with her feelings toward him. Part of her wanted to share the good news about their son because let's be honest that's all Biff cared about but at the same time she wanted to take Alice and leave him letting him think he only had daughters but she knew he wouldn't let her leave. It would look bad publicly and his family would flip.

Quinn sighed. She needed to stop thinking so hard she was giving herself a headache.

She pulled back the sheet and went to the bathroom to take that shower Rachel suggested.

She had no idea how long she had been in there but when she came back Rachel was there on the bed with a tray of food and a side table of bottled waters.

Rachel looked up when she entered and smiled. "I thought we could have a stay in bed day. Alice doesn't get out of school until three and I already texted Beth and Jaxon so their going to pick her up and bring her here if that's okay with you?"

Quinn wanted to hug her and so she did. "That is more than okay. Thank you for this."

"Good. Here you go and you're welcome." Rachel said as she handed her a plate of grill cheese.

Quinn's mouth salivated. "Mmm, so good."

"Glad you like it. Now what should we watch?" Rachel said as she pick up the TV remote and pulled up Netflix.

"What ever you want."

"Mutual decision?"

"Mutual decision." Quinn agreed with a nod completely forgetting about all of her worries for the time being.

* * *

four hours later found Quinn and Rachel in the middle of the walking dead. When there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rachel said as she made sure to put Netflix back on it's main screen. Just then the door opened revealing Jaxon and Alice.

Jaxon walked over to Quinn with Alice in his arms. He passed her over and gave Quinn a hug. Rachel immediately put on the minions movie now that Alice was there.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey, big bear."

Jaxon pulled back and saw what movie was playing and smiled. "Minions, cool."

Jaxon kicked off his shoes and laid across the foot of the bed.

"Where's your sister?" Rachel asked.

"She's on her way."

"Oh? I thought you guys were leaving at the same time?"

"We were but than Kyle Sanders stopped her and started flirting with her in the hallway." Jaxon replied without thinking.

The TV paused instantly and that's when Jaxon froze. Beth was going to murder him.

It was a little more than Kyle flirting with her. He had asked her out and Beth had sworn Jaxon to secrecy until she could get home and speak with her mother about it.

Making sure she had a power point presentation ready with lists and charts and compatibility sheets to present him as a potential suitor in a great light. He was so dead.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked in a calm but obviously not happy tone.

Jaxon bit his lip as he scrunched up his face. Quinn was confused as hell at Rachel's immediate shift in demeanor.

"Oh uh.. Kyle just wanted a chance to flirt with her. You know Beth isn't rude she understands that sometimes you need to let a fool make a fool of himself so he doesn't continue trying. Just the way you taught u-"

"Jaxon." Rachel said and the tone indicated that he better spill or all his hair products were going to get it.

"Kyle was asking her out before I left and I only left because she asked me to. Word around school is he had been planning on asking Beth out for two weeks now." Jaxon said in one breath.

Rachel was frozen in place with a sneer aimed at her son. Jaxon was terrified. Quinn was worried and Alice just wanted to finish watching minions.

"And why exactly am I just hearing about this now?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

Jaxon sat up slowly as he righted himself knowing the next few minutes could go one of two ways.

The right way which would maintain his mother's faith in him and maintaining his weekly hair routine

Or the wrong way which could cost him not only his restock of hair products but also his weekly trips to the salon by being grounded until he's forty.

God what would his hair look like because of that devastating blow? He couldn't risk it.

"Because Beth asked me not to tell you because she wanted to tell you herself and have all of her presentation ready so there's no way you could turn her down." He snitched easily.

What? His haircare was in jeopardy here! He could feel it! His mother has that look in her eye like she did last time Beth had been asked out and Jaxon covered for her.

His mother removed every single hair product, brush, comb, blow dryer, flatiron in the house and locked it away so only she could use it.

He had never been so emotionally crippled by that horrid event and yeah Beth had to go through it too but Beth didn't hold her hair as her crown of glory like he does.

Let's just say people stared. It was not pretty especially since he had a hair problem like his uncle Blaine except Jaxon has way more unruly curls.

Rachel stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you covering anything else for your sister?"

"No ma'am."

Silence engulfed them. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek than took measured breaths. Just then they heard a car door slam than an alarm set.

"Okay, that's your sister. You didn't tell me anything got it?"

"Got it." Jaxon replied.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Got it."

"Got it." Quinn said trying not to laugh. She would have loved to have a mother like Rachel but at the same time the feral look on Rachel's face when she heard a boy asked Beth out was scary.

Rachel turned minions pressed play to continue the movie. "Everyone act cool."

They all sat back the way they had been and not two minutes later was there a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Rachel called.

Beth opened the door with bright eyes and a radiate smile that didn't need to be as bright as it was but everyone knew the cause.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey." (everyone)

"What are you guys watching?"

"Minions." Rachel replied.

"Cool."

"Would you like to join us?" Rachel asked.

"Uh.. You know I actually have a _ton _of homework to do."

"Yeah?" Rachel said clearly not believeing her.

"I mean man, phew they laid it on me today." Beth continued.

Rachel's gaze on her was penetrating and Quinn was biting the hell out of her lip as she watched her daughter fail miserably at bullshitting.

She supposes bullshitting isn't hereditary because she would have had a back story already ready for any questions.

"I see. So what homework?"

"Wha-uh-excuse me?" Beth asked completely caught off guard.

"I asked what homework is it? Jaxon what homework is it?" Rachel asked her son, knowing full well that they shared most of their classes.

Jaxon looked like a dear caught in headlights and Beth looked absolutely terrified. Rachel waited with a patient small smile.

"Jaxon?" Rachel asked again.

"You know what? Beth's absolutely right. I do have a ton of homework that I should be getting to like right now." Jaxon said in a rush, speed walking out of the room.

"Exactly. I should get right on that too!" Beth said quickly trying to escape with her brother.

"Hold it!" Rachel said. Beth stopped facing the hall.

"Turn around." Rachel instructed.

Beth turned to her mother and Quinn wanted to die. She's pretty sure her insides where going to combust from holding in her laughter.

"Come here."

Beth walked to Rachel and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Sit."

Beth sat and her eyes were every where but on her mother and Rachel rolled her eyes. God her daughter was such a fucking terribly liar. Beth would never make it in prison.

"Beth."

"Hmm?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"About your plan."

"Plan?"

"Which also means I know about other things. Do I need to say them?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Beth!"

"Okay, jeez! I'm sorry! I just needed a little more time!"

Rachel sighed looking unimpressed. "What do you have so far?"

Quinn was fucking confused now.

Beth sighed as she dug through her back pack. Than pulled out a file folder with a defeated pout and she handed it to Rachel.

Quinn was still confused and wanted to ask but didn't she just watched. Rachel open the folder and began reading as Beth waited.

"Synchronized swimming?" Rachel read in a question like manner with a curl of her lip.

"Freshman year. It was all he could get at the time since he was a transfer student mid year." Beth replied.

"Captain of the rugby team."

"It proves he has great leadership skill." Beth countered.

Rachel looked at Quinn who was ever so discreetly trying to read what the hell or who the they were talking about. Rachel smiled than leaned toward Quinn so she could read with her and Quinn smiled.

"Anime club?" Quinn asked with her own lip curled in show of who the hell would join _that _club.

"It shows.. imagination?" Beth asked/said weakly. She really had no idea how to dispute that one.

"Running back for the football team." Rachel read.

"Which means he can handle a heavy load."

"Won the school hotdog eating contest."

"He's an over achiever"

"Favorite things to do:

"Play video games."

"Watch wrestling."

"Fishing."

"Surfing."

"Play air hockey."

"Chill at the seven eleven?" Rachel read with a what the fuck look on her face.

"GPA 3.0"

"Seriously Beth? This is all you bring me?" Rachel said exasperated.

Quinn took the folder and began reading through it as if it were a case file on her perp that she was going to fucking take down if it's that she thing she ever does.

"It's all I could get on short notice." Beth defended.

"Do you at least have a saving grace about this boy?" Rachel asked.

"He.. Loves animals?" Beth replied weakly.

Rachel huffed. "Go. Just go. I expect that whatever presentation you set up better have every answer to every question I have."

"Okay. It will. I swear." Beth said like Rachel was the boss of the company she worked for and if she didn't complete her workload like expected she'd be fired on her ass.

"You have until dinner to have it ready.

"Yes, ma'am I will."

"Okay. Go on."

With that Beth bolted from the room. Rachel sighed in annoyance. Fucking boys. Her eyes then cast to her left at Quinn who was focused intently on the file in her hand.

"So? What do you think?" Rachel asked with a smirk. She could see clear as day that Quinn didn't approve of the boy.

"This kid's an idiot."

Rachel burst in laughter. "No kidding."

"Look at this. It says he failed math three times."

Rachel shook her head.

"Why and how the hell did Beth get his dad's work history?" Quinn asked in shock.

"It's simple really. What ever your parents do reflects on you. If your parent is terrible and your smart enough to want to be the exception, you'll do better. If your not, you'll end up like them. If his dad's hard working he mostly likely will teach his son the importance of it. Just like I taught Beth."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Oh look this is a list of all his disciplinary actions." Quinn said wickedly.

The two women continued to read through the file laughing over little things here and there.

* * *

Finally dinner rolled around and Rachel decided to order in. Since Beth's presentation was going to start. Jaxon, Alice and a excited Quinn were there to weigh in.

After unpacking the food and everyone got comfortable on the couch. Beth who was now dressed smartly in a soft pink button down tucked into a pencil skirt with three inch heels and her hair down in loose curls, had set up her laptop to the 70 inch TV for her presentation.

"Ladies and gentleman. I am here to present my next potential suitor. Now please forgive me because I didn't have much time to gather all the required information I would need for this."

Soon the power point presentation was under way. Quinn was blown away by the amount of detail Beth put into it.

She even made individual case files with everything from his age, birthday, zodiac sign. Ex girlfriends and the length of their relationships. Why they broke up.

What college he planned to attend and what he wanted to major in along with what career he hoped to have. How many siblings he had. All of it.

Basically this kids entire life was on a screen and in a file for their consumption.

Seriously, how the hell did Beth managed to get all that information Quinn would never fucking know but Rachel was stone faced not giving anything away.

The brunette read along with the file and listened intently until it over. Beth stood before her waiting patiently. Quinn also waited except she was waiting with bated breath.

"Okay. I'll give it to him. He sounds good on paper." Rachel said casually.

Quinn could see Beth was literally on the edge of her seat in hope.

"My final answer is.." Quinn shook her head in amusement. Rachel was good at dramatic affect. "Yes, you can accept his request for a date."

"Really?" Beth asked with shining eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you, mama! Thank you!"

"But!"

That halted Beth and she waited with bated breath

"He passed on paper. We'll see if he can pass the introductions without you're coaching."

Beth's eyes lost their shine and she swallowed thickly.

"Without coaching?" She asked and for the millionth time Quinn was confused.

"Yes. You say he's a well mannered young man. So we'll see." Rachel said with a calm smile. Beth looked worried now. "What are you waiting for? Go on and call him. Let him know how lucky he is to get this far."

Beth nodded. "Thank you, mama."

Rachel sat and looked at Quinn with a smirk.

"Introductions?" Quinn asked.

"Be here for the date and you'll see."

"Definitely."

"Mama, you are so evil." Jaxon spoke up.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been able to figure out Gina was cheating on you. I can smell an ill mannered child a mile away. They all suck and you can't blame me for wanting you two to be treated the way you deserve." Rachel said with a nod of her head completely unapologetic.

"That's.. Actually very true and sweet in an over bearing kind of way. Thanks for always looking out for us mama."

Rachel gave him a nod and a smile.

"Now I can't wait to be here for the date." Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh trust me. It'll be very interesting because my sixth sense tells me it's going to be explosive."

"I can't wait." Quinn replied with a chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N Just a quick note. Raegan has a twin brother named Raiden obviously you'll read about that. Secondly, when I pictured Raegan. The actress who popped in my head for her is Alexxis Lemir. Look her up if you'd like. _

_I don't own glee._

* * *

Beth shut her locker and jumped when she realized a person was standing there. Her eyes softened and her smile exploded.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Beth asked with a roll of her eyes.

"A billion." Raegan said with a smile.

"And yet you never listen."

"Well what excitement would you have in your life if I listened?"

"True. You are a little rebel."

"A little?"

"Most of the time you're an angel."

"That's true. I think my parents would skin me alive if I did otherwise." Raegan chuckled.

Beth smiled at the sound of it. She loved seeing her friend smile or laugh. Raegan's home life was less than ideal.

Her parents were strict and not very warm. Raegan usually walked around without a smile. She scared almost every one who came around her.

She's four inches taller than Beth. She has a body most girls would kill for and a face that's considered by their peers to be crafted by the gods. She's of Puerto Rican and French decent.

Raegan's considered the hottest girl in school only second to Beth with Chloe coming in third. They all know it no thanks to people and their shallow tendencies who like to make it known.

They call Beth, Raegan and Chloe the holy trinity no thanks to Jackson. Chloe and Beth are cheerleaders but Raegan plays soccer and is a former gymnast.

Raegan had to make a deal with her father that if he let her play soccer in high school. She'd chose a college closer to home and work for his company though she didn't want to.

Raegan only agreed to it because her father would have chosen her major any way, that major being business since he's paying for college.

Either way she would have been screwed so she figured she'd at least do something she loves while she till could.

Beth hated that for her. She and Raegan have known each other since daycare. They went to the same schools their whole life. They didn't meet Chloe until 1st grade. After that the three were inseparable.

"So a little birdie told me you have a date with Kyle Sanders?"

"That... is true."

"And I'm hearing about it from someone else because?"

"Because I know you hate his guts and didn't want to bore you with the details. I was being considerate."

"Keep telling yourself that." Raegan said sarcastically.

Beth smiled. She loved her witty sarcasm and moody nature. "It's true. You told me you hate him."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about who you're with. You're my best friend. Who you chose to date I have to deal with as long as they make you happy and though I think Kyle's not good enough for you. If he makes you happy than I'm happy for you."

"Awww, you do love me!" Beth cooed.

"Oh for the love of-why am I nice to you, you always make me regret it."

"No you don't, you love me!" Beth said as she wrapped her arms around Raegan.

"I never said that and will you stop that people can see us! People will think it's okay to speak to me and you know how much I hate talking to people." Raegan said with a curled lip.

"It's okay my moody, misunderstood friend. I love you too."

"You know Raegan, people are gonna start thinking you're a big soft teddy bear if you keep letting Beth hang all over you." Chloe's voice spoke up behind them.

"Well don't just stand there, get this thing off of me." Raegan replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Beth said slapping Raegan's arm.

"So I here you've got a big date tonight, Beth." Chloe said.

"Who told you?" Beth asked.

"Kyle's telling everyone actually."

Raegan rolled her eyes. "See, he's a moron."

"He's not a moron." Beth defended.

"Oh please, he probably thinks he's going to get to second base or something equally as stupid. It's like he thinks your mom's going to hand him candy instead of his ass." Raegan replied.

"From the way he's been talking it sounds like he thinks he's got you in the bag." Chloe followed.

"What is he saying?" Beth asked not liking what she's hearing.

"Nothing bad, just that he's got a date with the hottest girl in school. You know, the normal boy gossip. I haven't heard anything actually bad. I think he's just eating up the attention for scoring a date with you." Chloe replied.

"Oh."

"So did you get to coach him already?" Chloe asked.

"Well.." Beth said with a wince.

Chloe and Raegan's eyes widened. "Beth! You didn't coach him!" Chloe asked in astonishment and Raegan began to laugh.

"Mama said I couldn't!"

"Oh my god this is too good!" Raegan said as she lightly fell against the locker in laughter.

"Oh no.. poor guy." Chloe said in shame.

"Hey guys." It was Raegan's twin brother the captain of the football team.

"Hey, Raiden." Chloe said hugging him.

"Hey." Beth said as she too hugged him than narrowed her eyes at Raegan.

"What is she laughing about?" Raiden asked with a smile.

"Beth's date with Kyle." Chloe answered.

"And it's funny because?.." Raiden asked.

"Mama Rach told Beth she couldn't coach him."

Raiden scoffed a chuckle than his eyes widened before they turned on Beth. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yup." Chloe answered since Beth was still glaring at a giggling Raegan.

"Unfortunately yes and It's not funny you jerk." Beth said as she lightly shoved Raegan.

"It's a little funny." Chloe giggled.

"It kind of is. I mean he doesn't even know he's a dead man." Raiden followed.

"You guys suck. This is serious. I'm hoping this one really works out."

Raegan's chuckles died down and she wiped her eyes of her humorous tears. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

"Sorry." Raiden said. "Well good luck, I'll catch you guys later." He hugged Chloe than Beth than his sister.

"Sorry for laughing and maybe it really will work out this time." Chloe tried.

Beth sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

"I'm sure it will. Kyle's a pretty -and I loathe to admit this- tough guy. He might surprise you." Raegan followed in support.

Beth looked at Raegan and a smile formed on her face. Her eyes were twinkling with knowing affection. "How much did that pain you to say?"

Chloe giggled also knowing how much Raegan hates Kyle. They've had an ongoing fued for sometime now and no one knows why.

"I can feel my tongue deteriorating as we speak." Raegan deadpanned.

The girls laughed but were interrupted by Kyle.

"Hey Beth!"

Raegan rolled her eyes with a sneer. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Regan don't leav-" Beth called.

"Things to do, Luna!" Raegan said to her as she walked away.

"You better be orbiting soon, Jupiter!" Beth replied.

"I'll be in your scoop!" Raegan said before disappearing between the crowd of students.

"Hey." Kyle said with a smile and furrowed brow. "What was that?"

"It's their thing." Chloe answered.

Kyle nodded slowly like it still didn't make sense.

"Welp, I guess that's my cue." Chloe said. As she walked away Kyle had his back to her and chloe moute _'Good luck and call me!' _to Beth.

Beth smiled and gave a nod. Kyle looked behind him confused but Chloe was already gone. He looked back at her and smirked this cocky thing.

"So, we still on for tonight?"

"Of course."

"Are you ready for a good time?" He asked flirtatiously.

"I am." Beth said with a casual nod. "Are you ready though? I don't know if you know this or not but my mother's not easily impressed."

"I'm not worried about your mother." Kyle said with arrogance.

"Oh no? What are you worried about?"

"Nothing actually. Parents love me. Especially mothers."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"You've never had a parents not like you?"

"What can I say. I'm charming."

"Charming.. and a little arrogant." Beth said with a smile.

"I'll admit that too if you don't mind a little arrogance."

"Not too much of a fan but as long as your still a gentleman."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes, seeing as how this is still our first date and you haven't won my mother over. So we'll see by tonight."

"Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. She's going to love me."

* * *

Rachel opened the front door and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Quinn said in return with a smile. The two hugged than Rachel stepped aside to let she and Alice in.

"So, did I miss them?"

"No, Beth is still upstairs getting ready." Rachel assured. "Hey you!" Rachel signed to Alice scooping her up and showering her with kisses. Alice giggled.

The three walked to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"What time is he suppose to get here?" Quinn asked.

"Seven."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. I'm just hoping this one will be a decent guy."

"Bad experience?"

"Not really but they never last long to be honest."

"Well let's hope he's the exception."

"Yeah.. and I do want him to be different from the rest but I know who'd be absolutely perfect for her. She just doesn't realize what I already know."

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion with a intrigued smile. "What do you know?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone. Don't need any one over hearing me and it going severely bad."

"Got cha."

Just then the door bell rang and Beth called rushing down the stairs. "I got it! I got it!" She rushed to the door as Rachel stood up and her entire mood shift.

She looked at Quinn and rolled her eyes. She mouthe to the blonde _'Watch this.'_

Quinn was smiling and made the most adorable scrunched face that melted Rachel to butter but you couldn't tell because her face was stone cold serious.

"Mama, this is-" Beth began.

"I.D" Rachel said with her hand held out at the boy.

"What?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"_Identification." _Rachel reiterated, hand still out waiting for the boy to hand over his driver's license.

"Seriously? Your joking, right?" The boy asked with a chuckle looking at Beth than back at Rachel.

Beth shut her eyes as that answer counted as **Strike: 1** against him. Her mama hated when her dates didn't take meeting her seriously.

Asking if her mother is joking was like asking a lion if it didn't mind not eating you for dinner and if you could leave without bodily harm. The answer was _'No!'_

Rachel said nothing as she stared the boy down unflinchingly. Kyle finally realized she wasn't joking and slowly took out his wallet unsure if they were messing with him or not.

He took his drivers licensed out and handed it to Rachel. The brunette looked it over front to back checking for it's authenticity.

Than the brunette proceeded to take out her phone and took a picture of the front and back before lifting the phone up and taking a picture of the two teens in a full body shot. So she'd have full description of what the boy and her daughter were wearing the last they were together.

"Kyle Eugene Sanders." Rachel said with distrust.

Her eyes lifted up from the I.D with suspicion at Kyle. "Sounds like a psychopath's name. Is that what you are? Some psychopath here to trick me into letting you leave with my daughter?" Rachel asked stepping forward eyes searching his for any sign that he was in fact a psychopath.

"What?! No!" Kyle replied eyes wide in surprise that she'd ask such a question. He was in _high school_. Rachel eyed him as she handed him back his license.

"Well Kyle, It is 7:09 pm I expect my daughter back on my porch untouched and unharmed at exactly 10:45 sharp not a minute later. I am giving you the time of 10:45 because I know how you teenagers are with prolonging the last moment to get your quote/unquote _'Mack on'_, at the door of my front porch. At 11 o' clock sharp I will flicker the porch light on and off. That is indication that your time is up and you need to leave. If you do not leave my porch at exactly 11 pm. I will have to remove you myself by force, if necessary and you do not want me to do that. Understood?" Rachel spoke with what sounded like poison of the deadliest kind on her tongue accompanied with narrowed eyes.

Kyle looked at Beth than at Quinn than back at Rachel. No one said a word. Rachel stepped closer just before his personal space.

"Am I understood?"

Kyle was staring at her with something akin to confusion but not quite.

"For the third time, Kyle. Am. I. understood?" Rachel reiterated a little more stern.

"Yeah." The boy said with a barely there hint of attitude.

Beth sighed. **Strike:** **2** never make her mama ask you the same question more than once. It meant you weren't listening.

"Ok. You can go now. Have a good tim-"

"Jeez." Kyle whispered under his breath with a roll of his eyes when he turned to leave before Rachel could finish her sentence and Beth shut her eyes, her steps halted and she shook her head. He almost made it at least.

**Strike: 3 **Her mother hated when boys had no respect for their elders. It's not how her mother was raised. It meant they'd have no respect for her mother's rules in turn they'd have no respect for Beth herself. Boys like that, her did not allow around her.

Kyle let out a surprise yelp when Rachel instantly stepped into his line of sight. Kyle almost collided into her and was an inch away from the brunette's glowering face. Her stare ferocious.

"Listen closely Kyle Sanders because I'm only going to say this once and I mean every word of it. I don't like you. I didn't like you the second I saw you walk through my door. However; my daughter accepted your request for a date and I like to keep my daughter happy. So I will bestow you the gift of her company for this date just for tonight but.. You hurt _my baby." _The brunette's eyes narrowed as her voice dropped an octave lower. "I promise you, you'll understand the meaning of an fake accident, understood?"

Quinn's eyes were wide in astonishment at the display of protective dominance. Unconsciously the blonde's thighs pressed together tightly and she could feel her inner walls clench and moisten at the show before her.

Her mouth suddenly dried and she licked her lips than trapped her bottom lip softly as her gaze swept over the glowering brunette's form, standing in full intimidation.

_'Damn..' _The blonde's inner voice wrung out in a breathy, awed like quality. Than Quinn's eyes widened at her thought completely surprised by it. '_What the hell? Damn baby hormones.'_

"Do you understand me, boy? Yes or no?"

"Y-Yeah!" Kyle stuttered out.

"I think you mean, yes." Rachel replied.

"Yes!" Kyle followed.

"Yes who?" Rachel asked with a stare of a predator about to devour it's prey.

Kyle looked confused and Beth rolled her eyes in annoyance. Yeah, this would be their first and last date. He still didn't understand the point of manners.

"Ma'am." Beth supplied.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kyle said quickly.

"Good." Rachel stepped back.

The boys breathing was slightly labored as his heart pounded, his gaze panicked.

"You two can go now." Rachel said.

Kyle swallowed thickly as Rachel continued to stare him down.

Kyle walked backwards until he was a safe distance away.

Beth reached for his hand and he jerked his hand back in fear. Beth sighed.

"Aren't you going to get the door for my daughter, Kyle?" Rachel's voice spoke calmly but with a hidden under tone of command and Kyle rushed forward to open the front door for Beth fumbling with the handle for a moment.

Beth looked at him and sighed. **Strike: 4** You shouldn't have to be told to act as a gentleman should, if you are the potential suitor who asked for the date. You should always be attentive and chivalrous with the lady whom you are courting.

Beth didn't understand why boys struggled with it, Jaxon never did.

Beth hates to admit that due to her mothers rule book of 'How to spot a douche bag loser' Her mother does the same routine every time and it always shows Beth just who she's on a date with. It happened on every first date she's ever had with anyone. That didn't mean she had to like it because she never makes it to a second date.

Rachel walked to the door as Quinn rushed to watch through the window. Kyle rushed to the drivers side and opened the door to get in but the second he glanced up his eyes widen.

The brunette was watching his every move with a laser beam death glare and folded arms across her chest with a scowl to match.

Kyle tripped over himself to rush to the passenger side door to get the door open for Beth but she was already in the passenger seat.

So all he could do was help shut the door which wasn't by much because she had practically closed it already.

Again he fumbled with himself to get back to the drivers side before taking off. Rachel stepped back inside leaving the front door open as she opened the coat closet.

She reached in and grabbed the jacket she was looking for from the closet just as Jaxon came through the back door.

She held it out and he grabbed it without a word and put it on. Rachel pulled out her wallet counting out cash.

"Did you take a picture of the car?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jaxon replied with a smile.

"License plate?"

"What do you take me for an amateur? I got it. I sent them to your email." Jaxon chuckled.

"Remember-" Rachel began but Jaxon cut in with a knowing smirk.

"I know, ma. He crosses the line, I beat his ass."

Rachel beamed as she pinched his cheek as if he were a toddler. "Here's an extra 20 for being such a good brother."

"Thanks, ma. See ya at 10:45." Jaxon said with a kiss to her cheek and a wave at Quinn as he headed out the door.

Than casually hopped into his own car already knowing where Kyle was taking his sister as it was his job to do recon at school for the info.

Rachel shut the door than made her way to the couch and sat down grabbing up her glass of wine, crossing her legs and began sipping. Quinn was still staring at her with wide eyes.

After a good two minutes of silent staring Quinn finally spoke. "Your insane."

"No, I'm a mother and _that _is my _only_ baby girl. There's no father in this house so I have to be triple times as intimidating than most." Rachel responded and Quinn's smile slowly etched across her face affectionately aimed at the brunette.

"Please be at my house for Alice's first date?" Quinn said with amusement but the undertone of seriousness was still heard. Rachel burst into laughter right along with Quinn.

* * *

At 10:20 Quinn jumped out of her skin when the front door slammed shut rattling slightly. Rachel was sitting calmly as she sipped from her 3rd glass of wine. She felt good.

She knew she'd need the 3rd glass when Jaxon texted her to inform her that Kyle was too terrified to sit next to Beth during the movie and they were sat three seats apart.

Beth stormed in to the room with her Hazel eyes a blaze looking every bit as Quinn had when she ripped Finn a new one the time she had confronted him about the hospital bill when she was lying about him being Beth's father.

"What is wrong your with you?!" Beth growled.

Quinn who sat on the opposite couch from Rachel was shocked by the waves of fury off Beth. Her jaw dropped and brows hit her hairline as she felt like she was having a de ja vu moment or seeing her past self play out in front of her.

Rachel just continued to sit as calm as a daisy and looked up at her irate daughter from the couch.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked softly with a raised brow.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?! It's bad enough I never get a second date with whoever asks me out but you have to scare them into submission of not even holding my hand?!" Beth argued.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you insist on bringing these spineless cowards to our home. If they can't handle me. What makes you think they could handle a grown man or group of punks threatening you in some way, should you find yourself in a dangerous situation?! Guess what, he'd piss his pants!" Rachel argued back standing up as she placed her glass down on the coffee table.

"That's not for you to decide! He could be different when needed!" Beth defended.

"Your willing to bet your safety on that?! He _could_ be?! As in a possibility not a guarantee?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I wouldn't know because I'm not given a chance to find out! He's not given a chance to even want to protect to me!"

"You'd have a chance if you actually brought someone home who had a presence. A presence and mind that I could respect! You keep bringing these little hooligans that think they're grown because they've had sex or want to and they want to with you!"

Beth scoffed. "You don't know that!"

"Are you on crack?! Have you seen yourself?! Ever since you were little you shocked people with how beautiful you are! When you hit puberty people were literally_ stunned_ into silence when they saw you and you didn't have to speak a word! You just smiled Beth and I saw it! The moment all those little shit heads salivated over you! Do you know what happens when you take a stunning young lady like yourself and add a hormonal teenage boy?! I'll tell you what! _Teen pregnancy_, Beth! And I'll be damned if I let you become another statistic!"

"I know that!" Beth shouted not wanting to hear this again.

"Do you?!" Rachel fired back. "Because I don't think you get how easy it is for it to happen willingly or not!"

"Yes, I do! Don't you trust me to make my own decisions?!" Beth argued back her eyes consumed with rage as her voice raised higher.

"Of course, I trust you! Don't be ridiculous!" Rachel replied.

"The hell you do!" Beth glowered.

"I'm just trying make sure you don't end up with some one who wouldn't care if you say no or make yo-" Rachel cut herself off before she could say anything that maybe misconstrued.

"WHAT?! COME ON SAY IT! BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GET KNOCKED UP LIKE MY MOTHER! LIKE QUINN!" Beth screamed back.

Rachel shut her eyes at the words because she couldn't believe they had just left her daughters mouth.

And Quinn?.. Poor Quinn felt like she was just sucker punch but the devil himself as a gasp fell from her lips. The breath in her lungs stolen.

Not only by the words but by the fact that Beth knows who she is to her. She knows that she's her mother and has known all along but didn't say anything about it. No one did.


	14. Chapter 14

The room fell silent as Rachel and Beth stared each other down breathlessly. Chests heaving and fire in their eyes.

They weren't identical outwardly but when they argued like this, they were one and the same.

Gutting for the lowest blow.

It isn't until a dazed Quinn stood from the couch and headed for the door did Rachel and Beth's stare down break.

Beth shut her eyes as she finally realized that she said the words in front of Quinn.

"Quinn.." Rachel called out but Quinn didn't hear her. Beth's words just kept echoing in her head.

The blonde made it as far as her car before an arm grabbed her. Quinn's eyes kept to the ground.

"I should go.." Quinn rasped out barely managing it.

"Quinn, please." Rachel pleaded. "She didn't mean it. She was just upset."

Quinn stood stoically silent as she continued to stare at the ground.

Beth came up to Rachel's left behind Quinn looking remorseful.

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly and Beth swallowed thickly.

The brunette stepped to her daughters side and spoke low in her ear.

"Fix it! Because so help me if you don't, god himself won't be able to save you." Rachel growled in a whisper harshly than turned to the older blonde.

"Quinn, please just hear her out." Quinn gave a curt stiff still not making any eye contact with any one.

Beth sighed as she looked at Quinn. The woman was doing everything in her power to hold in her tears but Beth could see her body trembling. "Quinn..?" Quinn couldn't look at Beth.

If she did she'd lose it. Hearing those words come out of Beth's mouth was probably the most painful thing she had ever heard.

"Quinn, I'll understand if you don't want to talk and if you want to leave I'll understand that too but I am sorry.. I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you." Beth said as she walked over to the porch steps and sat down.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about something and maybe it will help you understand me better." Beth said and waited for the reply.

Quinn walked over with out making eye contact and sat down with space between them. The older blonde's eyes were faced forward. That hurt Beth but she understood.

A few minutes of silence passed before Beth took a deep breath and licked her lips. "When I was 5, I use to get teased in school. The kids would call me a liar and say that mama wasn't my mom." Beth sighed.

"The only reason it made me cry was because a part of me wondered if it was true because I didn't look anything like her. Jaxon did but I didn't and I hated him for it sometimes."

"I use to come home crying and I'd tell mama what happen and she'd pick me up and tell me _'One day when your older. You and I will talk about it but right now let me hold you.'_ Than she'd sing pretty/unpretty to me until I'd calm down." Beth said with a sad smile and Quinn's eyes watered at the song choice.

"I was 7 when she finally told me that she wasn't my birth mother. I was angry. I told her I hated her. It went on like that for months. My anger, I mean."

"I fought with her. I didn't listen. I purposely said mean things to hurt her feelings. I picked fights with Jaxon. Made severe problems at school to the point that they suggested mama possibly home school me. I was the definition of a problem child." Beth said with a shake of her head.

"I guess mama reached her wits end because she called dad. She had told me that my uncle Noah was actually my father. The same time that she told me she wasn't my mother and I was angry with him too."

"Because I believed all that time that he was just my uncle. He let me call him uncle Noah and never told me the truth himself. The last time I saw him I told him I hated him and he wasn't my dad."

"Mama told me before he left that night, when I was asleep. He came to my room, gave me a kiss and told me I'll always be his little girl and that he forgave me and that he loves me." Beth said as she licked her lips. Her eyes welling with tears.

"Two weeks later, we got the call that he was killed in action. Mama was a mess over it and I felt like the worst daughter in the world."

"I had bad nightmares after he died about him. She would always come to my room, take me in her arms, rock me back and forth and start singing pretty/unpretty again. I asked _'Mama how come you always sing that song?'_ Beth reenacted her tone of voice.

"I remember looking up at her. She looked so tired and sad. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying herself. It didn't occur to me than how hard it must have been for her. She was in med school taking care of two kids on her own."

"Dad was the only one who knew about me and Jaxon at the time. Now mama had to take care us by herself not that she wasn't already but every time dad had leave from the Air force he would stay with us and take some of the load off mama's hands but she never complained and she never gave up." Beth said with pride in her tone.

"She looked at me and though she wasn't feeling her best, she smiled. Just for me. She said _'Bethy, that song is very special to me. Do you want to know why?'_ I said yes."

"She stood up and carried me to the living room and sat me down. She went back to her room and came back with a giant book I had never seen before along with her year book."

"She sat back down next to me and opened her year book where a book mark had been held. It was really old looking. Like it had been there for a long time." Beth said her gaze staring at the stars.

"She leaned close to me and pointed to a picture of a blonde girl who in that moment, I thought was a princess." Beth said wistfully.

Quinn was already in silent tears but that made her lips tremble more as she smiled.

"I said _'Wow, mama whose that?! She looks like a princess!'_ mama smiled at me and giggled this.. I don't know it sounded delightful. She said _'You think so?'_ And I said _'Yes!'_ She said _'You know, that's what I thought when I first saw her too..' _

At the remark of Rachel's words Quinn felt them in her chest swimming wonderfully.

"I looked at mama and she was staring at the girl in the picture with a smile she would look at me and Jaxon with but at the same time I could see she was sad again."

"So I asked her again _'Who is she?'_ And she said _'How about I finish showing you all the pictures and videos I have of her and tell you about the song, than I'll tell you who she is? Than you and I could have some chocolate soy milk and cookies while we talk about? Sound good?' _

"I obviously agreed, I mean come on? What 8 year old would be so stupid to turn down chocolate soy milk and cookies?" Beth said with a laugh and Quinn giggled.

"So, she showed me more pages in the year book of the blonde princess and that's how I found out what cheerleading was."

"I was so captivated by the blonde princess who was captain of the cheerios even though I thought it was a stupid name to name your cheerleading squad but.. Like I said, I was captivated even weeks later when I would beg mama to do my hair in a high pony because I wanted to look like her." Beth said with a smile.

"Mama than showed me videos of the princess singing and dancing on stage with a blonde boy with huge lips, I still thought he was so handsome. I got to see mama sing on stage for the first time. It was amazing."

"I thought the blonde princess had a beautiful voice too and her smile was like the stars. We stood up for hours watching the videos and looking at more pictures than mama started telling me stories from when she was younger and got to go to school with the blonde princess." Beth spoke as if it was a fairy tail. Because in all actually that was how the story was told in her eight year old mind and she wouldn't repeat it any other way.

"The blonde princess sounded so cool to me. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up but I didn't say that to mama because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Finally I said what had been running through my mind since she first showed me the year book photo. I said quietly nervous.. _'She looks like me..' _

"I didn't know how to explain to mama how much of an outsider I felt like because I didn't know that's how I felt. I just felt lonely because Jaxon looked like mama. I got to meet aunt Santana around that time and even Aunt San had brown skin and brown eyes and hair like mama."

"Though aunt Britney looked like me I still didn't feel the connection I felt the moment I saw the blonde princess's picture." Beth said with a sad smile. The ghost of her loneliness lurking in her tone.

"I felt something in me let go. The moment I saw the picture. I felt free.. Mama was quiet for a moment before she asked me how I felt when I looked at the picture. I said _'I don't know.. I feel like I'm looking at myself.'_ Mama smiled and had tears in her eyes and she licked her lips than took a deep breath and let out a sigh."

"I could tell she was nervous or scared. I wasn't sure which one but than she spoke in a whisper the words that hit me like a ton of bricks but lifted my inner spirit with something like peace. She said _'Beth, honey.. The girl in the picture.. Is your mommy.' _

"I remember staring at your picture with wide eyes. I felt so many things at once. Fear, anxiety, confusion but most of all I felt _found_. Like I could finally see who I was, if that makes sense. Obviously at the time I didn't understand the calm feeling that came over me when staring at your picture."

"I asked her what your name is and she smiled. Her tears were uncontrollable by then but she smiled this affectionate, happy smile and said _'That beautiful __**Queen**__ is Lucy Quinn Fabray, your mother and I hope you grow up to be just as strong and amazing as she is. Because she loved you so much that she broke her own heart to make sure that you were loved and cared for with some one who could give you everything that she couldn't. That's how much you meant to her. That's how much she loves you._' Beth's voice trembled as she recited the words that were engraved in her heart and mind.

She can remember exactly how her momma spoke with such conviction of it being truth pure and simple with no doubt.

"I remember looking at mama and saying. _'She picked you?'_ but mama shook her head and with a sad smile pulled the photo album back into her lap and began explaining to me about her own mother and how your own parents kicked you out and you were homeless and though my dad tried to prove he could take care of us, you wanted more than that for me."

"She told me the entire truth. How she herself was adopted by grandpa and granddad. How Shelby had come into her life when she was 16 but changed her mind when she realized she wasn't a baby anymore even though mama still wanted a relationship with her."

"How you gave me to Shelby and how much she hated you for it in the beginning but eventually understood. How giving me up caused you to lose yourself. Than you tried to get me back when you were still a senior in high school."

"She explained how she had talked you out of it. She than told me how hard you worked and got in to Yale and than how Shelby died when I was 3 and half and she got custody of me."

"Because Shelby made her the third guardian on the list should you and dad not accept custody of me. I was shocked to be honest and angry because I thought you didn't want me anymore because they gave you a chance to come get me and you never did."

"Dad didn't know right away because he was over seas and no one knew where he was stationed. Mama was only 19 and was in her second year at Nyada when she got the call and accepted guardian ship."

"She told me there was no way she was going to let me go anywhere else because her mother didn't have a next of kin. She said she'd be damned if I ended up in foster care."

"She told me that you gave me up to have a better life and she'd be doing the exact opposite of what you had tried to achieve by giving me to Shelby."

"So, she moved back to Lima with her dads and took a year off. Jaxon was already living with them because the agreement was for Mama to get through her 4 years of college at Nyada and get herself situated enough to be able to bring Jaxon to New York with her."

"It took _a lot _of debating between her dads and her to even get her to leave to New York and leave him behind. She moved back after she received word about me because she felt it was her responsibility as his mother to raise him on her own and to raise me just the same. Because he didn't ask to be created and neither did I, her words exactly."

"That was when she moved out of the apartment that she shared with aunt San and uncle Kurt. She never told anyone anything. She had to apply to another college, switched majors and had to start college basically from the beginning since she decided that med school would be her next choice."

"Grandpa and Granddad moved to New York almost a year later to help."

"Than another year later dad came home but we were doing fine by than. So, They had spoke about the fact that by him not responding he forfeited his rights to take over guardianship."

"He said he was happy his little girl was being raised by mama. He said he was sure that this would be what you'd want for me anyway. At least, that's what Mama explained."

"We stood up talking and cried a lot. She told me that pretty/unpretty was your mash up that you did in glee club. How you helped her realize that she was beautiful just the way she was because she was going to get a nose job after her nose accidently was broken by uncle Finn."

"She also told me about the song she wrote 'Get it right' and how you two could never seem to get it right with each other. Something or someone always got in your way." Beth sighed tiredly before speaking again.

"..I want you to know that I understand now, Quinn." Quinn was crying silently as she made eye contact with Beth for the first time through the entire story.

"I understand now and I want to thank you. For loving me enough to let me go.. So I could have a chance at life. Through your decision I have the most amazing life and loving mother who would give up everything just for me and my brother and I'm not saying you wouldn't either because you proved that when you let me go but.. I don't know who I would be without her..."

Quinn nodded as she wiped her tears. A feeling of relief washed over the older blonde when the truth that her choices were appreciated.

That her daughter was happy and grateful that she did what she had to do to protect her daughter. It washed over her completely. She felt her soul calm and was finally at peace now. Beth didn't hate her for it. She really did do the right thing.

"I want you to know Quinn that I'm so happy to finally meet you! You have no idea how much I love you. Ca-Can I hug you now?!" Beth whimpered out emotionally, her eye contact pleading as her tears began to finally slip out.

Quinn nodded eagerly and that was it. The floodgates were opened. Quinn had only ever heard those words in her dreams coming from her phantom daughters mouth because she had no idea what she looked like. A sob escaped Quinn's throat, anguished and aggressively relieved.

Beth couldn't hold back any longer either. She pulled the older blonde into a long awaited hug. A hug she had been dying to get from her birth mother for years and let out her own years of built up tears and emotions.

"I love you so much, Beth! God, I love you!" Quinn cried into the younger blonde's shoulder.

From the living room window Rachel stood with her own tears, Jaxon standing behind her in tears as well.

The brunette woman turned in her sons arms and they hugged. Comforting each other the best they could because watching the reunion that was a long time coming was that severe.

The two blonde's pulled back and Beth smiled as her vocal cords shook. "Please stay, I want to show you something." Beth said as she stood up wiping her tears than holding her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn nodded as she too stood up as she wiped her tears.

The two entered the house again. Rachel and Jaxon had saw them about to enter so they left to Rachel's office to talk and give the two blonde's privacy.

Quinn had never been to Beth's room. Beth stopped in front of the door and turned to Quinn. "When I said the picture of you made me feel like I was home, I really meant that. So much so that I asked momma if I could keep it and she said 'I'll do you one better.' Beth said with a smile than opened her door and gestured for Quinn to step in. When Beth flipped the light on Quinn gasped in surprise.

Beth had the picture that Quinn thought there was only one copy of that Quinn carried around in her purse. It was enlarged on a canvas frame. It was the day Beth was born she was in Quinn's arms.

"How?.." Quinn whispered in emotional awe.

"Mama asked aunt Mercedes for a copy when they reconnected and were looking through photos of them in high school."

Through out the room there were photos of Quinn through her high school years.

Some clearly cut out from the year book and some taken in glee club by friends and some she remembers Mercedes had taken.

Along with glee photos. Some were photos she knows Britney took during cheer practice and some photos she had never seen before.

There were photos of just Rachel and herself in small moments were they were actually smiling together or dancing next to each other in glee.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. Some times I wish things were different and you had raised me but I understand and so does mama because she had felt the same about Shelby. I know you probably received the letter about me and had too much going on at that-"

"What?" Quinn whispered her eyes back on Beth.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I understand you didn't want me."

"No, the letter. What letter?" Quinn asked.

"The letter that was mailed out to you guys. It the event of Shelby's death you were suppose to be notified first along with dad. If you neither of you showed up you forfeit your rights to me and the choice of where I'm place falls on to mama."

"...I didn't a the letter." Quinn whimpered as her lips trembled and she felt like she had been sucked dry of life.

Beth's eyes widened at the news. "Wait, what?"

"I never received any letter about anything. I didn't even know Shelby passed." Quinn cried.

Beth stared at her in shock by what that meant. Also wondering how the hell would Quinn not receive the letter?

"If I had known I would have taken you because you are all I've ever wanted. My heart has barely been able to ease since you left my arms and it's so hard living without you. I love you so much! And if I had known I would have came for you and never let you go!" Quinn sobbed out as she broke into pieces before her first born.

The words washed over Beth like a tsunami. All she ever wanted was to meet her mother. Wanted the truth. Maybe even if Quinn was willing, have some form of relationship with her.

Now to hear that Quinn actually wanted her made something in her heal. Beth began to cry harshly and stepped forward engulfing Quinn in a hug both their bodies wracking with sobs. The truth was out on both ends and it hurt but felt amazing at the same time.

* * *

"Hey you!" Rachel said softly as a half asleep Alice entered her office followed by Jaxon.

It has been a half an hour since Quinn and Beth had been talking. Jaxon had gone up to his room to check on Alice and heard crying from Beth's room, the door being closed.

Rachel had sent him up because they had heard Quinn and Beth come in and go upstairs. She didn't want Alice to get the wrong impression.

_'Hi.' _Alice signed.

"Did you have a good nap?" Rachel asked while she signed.

Alice nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

_'Yes ma'am.' _signed in return.

"Well how about we go grab dinner for everyone? How do you feel about that?"

_'Okay.'_

"Come on." Rachel said with a smile scooping Alice up and exiting her office with Jaxon in tow.

The three of them getting their coats and heading for the door.


End file.
